Hope Has A Place
by Sidney Pratt
Summary: Wounds heal and scars fade, no one knows this better than Master Assassin Ezio Auditore. The rage created by those wounds however can last a lifetime. It is in Roma that Ezio meets a young woman who bares similar scars and can understand his pain. She needs him and he needs her, more than either of them know. M for violence, some language, and a scene at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction! This takes place during Brotherhood, but not before or after any specific missions. I am not the best proof reader (I gots my partner to do that, but they're not here now) so if there are any mistakes please feel free to tell me. I do not own Assassin's Creed or any characters therein. They are all property of Ubisoft. No copyright infringement intended!**

Alessandra Carracci was seventeen when her entire life changed. Not that she'd led a particularly boring life, though it could be called that by some. Alessandra's parents had died at the hands of bandits while the entire family was moving to Rome when she was only ten. Her older brother Raphael had raised her and her little brother Horatio since. Despite his job as a blacksmith's apprentice the siblings were barely scraping by. Alessandra did any job she could find to try and support her tiny family.

Alessandra was walking home from a long day at the tailors, in the back dying cloth, when there was a sudden commotion before her. The small brunette barely had time to pull back before a large…something…fell before her. She recognized it as human just before it grabbed her leg and tried to pull itself up. Fear and shock running through her, Alessandra acted on instinct. She screamed and began to bludgeon the thing on the head with the small basket of bread she was carrying.

"Ey!" It yelled in a rather masculine voice. Alessandra screamed again and kept bashing. Bread was flying through the air as the thing, presumably a man (or a very butch woman), waved an arm weakly about trying to fend off the assault. A small crowd had gathered around the pair and the gathering itself was drawing the attention of the guards. The figure on the ground seemed to lose all strength and collapsed.

Alessandra stopped screaming and took a few steps back. It was then she noticed the blood. The man was covered in it, and judging from the gashes on his sides and back, it was all his. Suddenly conscious of the crowd Alessandra approached the man, who seemed to have passed out, and knelt before him.

"Miss, are you alright?" Asked a gruff voice from behind her. She jumped and turned her head to find an armored guard standing behind her looking concerned.

"Oh, oh yes sir." She answered immediately. The guard gave her a look that quite obviously said he knew different then ran his gaze over the bloodied man.

"Hey, I know him…" He began to say suspiciously.

"I'm sure you don't sir!" Alessandra replied brightly. She'd never trusted the guards, not since the day they'd beaten Raphael seven years ago. Her natural instinct was to foil them whenever she could.

"This is my uncle, um, Carlo, he's often like this. He gets drunk, and gets into fights then stumbles around the streets making an annoyance of himself until I or my brother come and find him." Alessandra was surprised at how quickly the lies rolled off her tongue. She flashed the guard a smile in the hopes of consoling his doubts.

"Why were you screaming then?" he asked. The man appeared to have a small amount of brains, something rare in city guards.

"He surprised me. I'm sorry for worrying you; I'll take him home now if you don't mind." She placed her hands under his shoulders and tried to life the unconscious man to no avail. He was heavier than he looked. The guard approached,

"I'll help" He nudged her aside and hefted the injured man up, propping him against a nearby building. Alessandra smiled at him and placed herself under one of the stranger's arms, supporting his weight. With a small shock she noticed that the extra weight came from a fair amount of armor, and what appeared to be a sword amongst other weapons.

"He's too heavy for you; I'll help you get him home." The guard remarked. Alessandra shook her head, the man had been kind already, but she didn't want to push her luck.

"I'll be alright now, I'm stronger than I look. Thank you for all the help guardsmen…"

"Antonio" He supplied with a bow of his head and a slightly cocky smile.

"Thank you Antonio." She replied, returning the grin. The guard was young, perhaps a few years older than her and he didn't come across as a bully like the other guards. He seemed to genuinely want to help her. The gesture was enduring and surprising all at once.

The man leaning on her stirred and seemed to be waking slightly. With a nod to the guard she turned down an alley half dragging her "uncle" beside her.

**Chapter one! Woohoo! Remember reviews are love and incentive to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapta two already! Thanks to all who have read this! You guys are awesome!**

"Horatio!" Alessandra cried. Her back was killing her and her clothes were stained with blood.

"Horatio open the door!" Alessandra yelled as she kicked at the old door in the front of their house. It had been a short walk to her small home in the bad part of Rome, but the man she was supporting had long since passed out. Alessandra was afraid that his wounds were too great and he would die before she got him home.

The ramshackle door swung open to reveal a small tan boy, nine in years of age, but younger in look. He was a carbon copy of his older sister, except for his hair. Where hers was long and curly, Horatio's was straighter than hay and hung just below his ears, exactly like his older brother.

Horatio's eyes widened and he took a step back from the door and the pair.

"Help me" Alessandra panted, "I think he's dying." Without a word Horatio scuttled forward to grasp at the injured man, helping to pull him into the house. The siblings practically dragged him into Alessandra's room and rolled him onto the bed.

"Get me fresh water and bandages" Alessandra commanded, after a second she added "My thread box too." Horatio nodded and hurried from the room. Alessandra turned to the task of stripping the man of his armor and weaponry. She was surprised at the sheer amount of his gear and some of the rather odd places it was kept. She nearly cut off her nose while removing a wrist guard that happened to contain a blade that was hidden from view.

Once that was piled on the floor all that was left was blood soaked robes that might have been white once and a red sash.

Alessandra steeled herself and began to divest the man of these garments too. However, she left his pants; there were no serious injuries on his legs and she wasn't quite brave enough to deal with anything else that was down there. Long cuts were drawn across a chest already laced with a labyrinth of old scars.

Horatio returned with her requested items and the girl began to clean and dress his deepest wounds. Only three needed to be sewn shut and this was quickly accomplished with deft pulls of her mother's old bone needle.

Even with the cleaning Alessandra feared infection. Several of the lacerations were an angry red and one was already leaking a nasty looking fluid. Alessandra didn't know how long he'd been on the rooftop before he finally fell. She'd come up with the rooftop theory on the way home since she couldn't ask the man himself. It was the only logical explanation. People didn't just fall out of the sky, despite what anyone living in Venice might say.

Having finished bandaging the man's injuries Alessandra got her first real chance to _look_ at him. He appeared to be in his early thirties, maybe a tiny bit younger even. A vertical scar cut through full lips, splitting the hair on his face and giving him a roguish look. With an inward shock Alessandra realized that he was not only good looking, he was drop dead sexy; firm muscles that obviously came from years of hard work as something physically rigorous, and the face of some forgotten Greek god.

It wasn't until Horatio nudged her and she saw his impish smirk that realized she had been staring. Alessandra glared at him and he made kissy faces at her. Letting out a cry of indignation she swatted him on the arm. Instead of a smile, Horatio's sweet face twisted in pain and he grasped his arm. Before he could escape Alessandra had snatched his wrist and tugged his shirt down to find purpling bruises on his arm and chest.

"Those boys again?" Alessandra asked in a whisper, rage boiling under her voice. Horatio nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"This has to stop Horatio. You need to stand up for yourself." Horatio shrugged, still staring at the floor.

"Don't give me that! I know you can fight back." Her voice softened, "Even if you don't want to."

Horatio shrugged again and pulled his shirt back into place. Alessandra released his wrist and he left the room, head low.

"You're right." Came a weak voice from beside her. Alessandra jumped and turned to see that the stranger in her bed was awake.

"Oh mio dio!" Alessandra cried. "Are you alright? You fell in front of me and I didn't know what to do! I brought you home and now you're in my bed, so I don't know where I'm going to sleep, but it's okay because I've slept on worse." The words tumbled out unfiltered. Alessandra blushed and shut up all at once. The man stared at her, an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Hello to you too. Was there a name is all of that?" He asked, voice still weak. He was pale and a sheen of sweat lightly coating his brow.

"Oh, uh, I'm Alessandra, Alessandra Carracci."

"Nice to meet you Alessandra, You may call me Emilio Avineechi." With those final words he seemed to lose whatever strength he had gathered and passed out. Alessandra stared at him, Emilio Avineechi; the name didn't seem to fit the man. He looked like he needed a stronger name. What that name might be she didn't know, but until she figured it out she was content to have any name at all.

"_What did he mean 'you're right'?" _She wondered. If he was referring to her conversation with Horatio then she knew that she was right. Her younger brother was small and different from the other children and that made him an easy target to the older meaner boys. Boys who knew he couldn't tell on them and knew he wouldn't fight back.

Alessandra sighed and collapsed onto a battered wooden chair beside her bed. She had enough to worry about, and now there was a half dead man sleeping in her bed.

**Yes, Emilio Avineechi is Ezio, but he will be called Emilio whenever I'm writing from Alessandra's POV. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alessandra's brother makes his first appearance in this chapter. Be warned, he's a complete f^%*ing a$$.**

Alessandra must have fallen asleep in that chair. A yell woke her from an uncomfortable slumber. It was Emilio, he was thrashing weakly and hoarse cries were being torn from his throat.

"Emilio!" Alessandra gasped. She flung herself over his chest in an attempt to restrain his arms. More of this and he would tear out his fresh stitches. As soon as she came into contact with his skin she felt the burn of a fever coursing through his damaged body.

"Horatio! Get cold water!" She cried desperately. She heard several crashes and what felt like an eternity passed before Horatio appeared in the door way with a wood bucket overflowing with water. He crossed to his sister's side quickly and set the bucket calmly next to her. Working in sync they traded places, Horatio restraining the struggling man and Alessandra tearing a strip of cloth and soaking it in the water.

Emilio was thrashing about too much for the cloth to have any hope of staying in place so Alessandra resorted to dripping the liquid onto his bloodless face. After several moments of this treatment he began to relax, but the fever did not slacken.

Horatio let go of Emilio and stepped away, poised to restrain him again if his previous activity resumed. After several tense moments of waiting it became clear that nothing more was going to happen. Horatio nodded to Alessandra, patted her shoulder and left.

Alessandra turned her gaze back to Emilio; he was mumbling and twitching, obviously caught in a fever dream. Suddenly he said cried out,

"Get away from them!" Alessandra jumped and prepared to pounce should he grow restless again. However all he did was shout,

"You betrayed us!" then "I'll kill you!" The yells sounded tortured and Alessandra wanted to cover her ears. He returned to mumbling then said calmly,

"Killing you won't bring them back." With those last words Emilio went completely still. Alessandra stared at him afraid that he'd just died. Her worries where laid to rest when she saw the shallow rise and fall of his chest. She sighed and returned to her seat.

"Quite the stray you've found." Came a gravelly voice from the doorway. Alessandra felt her heart seize in sudden fear.

"R-Raphael." She whispered as she slowly raised her head to see her older brother. He was lounging in the doorway, thick shoulders blocking almost all the light. Alessandra shuddered inwardly and slowly stood, hands clasped to keep them from shaking. She didn't meet her brother's gaze.

"What were you thinking?" Raphael hissed. He stepped into the room and glared at his younger sibling. Her senior by five years, he was much taller than she was. Working for the blacksmith had given him muscles of the same sort Emilio had, though not as well defined.

"I-I-I…" She fumbled. He mouth felt like it was full of cotton. "He needed help." She finished weakly. Raphael snorted,

"You really are a stupid cunt Alessandra. You know that right?" He said. Alessandra nodded and stared at the floor.

"We are barely surviving and you bring another mouth to feed. We don't even know him! We own him nothing! What were you thinking?" Alessandra could hear the anger rising in his voice and resisted the urge to flinch back.

"There was nothing else I could do! Please Raphael; he'd be dead by now." She couldn't keep the tremble from her voice.

"Maybe he'd be better that way." Raphael said menacingly. Alessandra's breath hitched and she felt an unwanted tear roll down her cheek.

"Please, I promise I'll pay for all his expenses, food and medicine and everything until he'd healed. Please Raphael, father wouldn't leave a man to bleed in the street."

"Where will you get the money for all this miraculous care you will be giving to a complete stranger?" Raphael asked in a patronizing tone.

"I'll work for it. You know I can. The tailor is paying me to dye cloth in the back of the shop for two florins a day." She raised hands discolored by hard dyes and rough cloth. Her hands were not delicate ones; they were the rough calloused hands of a person who had to work hard to survive.

There was a tense silence and Alessandra dared to raise her eyes to see Raphael's expression. It was thoughtful, but still looked angry. Eventually he rubbed a hand across his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." He mumbled. Alessandra felt the sprouts of hope growing in her chest.

"You can keep your stray." Raphael growled. Alessandra stared up at him as a grin broke out on her face.

"Thank you Raphael! Grazie! Grazie molte!" Alessandra squealed.

"Si, si. I hope you regret this." Her brother snarled. Her happiness wilted like a flower in winter. With those final words Raphael turned abruptly and left the tiny bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

It was four days before Emilio's fever broke. Those days were hard on both Horatio and Alessandra. It seemed that her silent little brother had taken as much of an interest in their guest as his sister had. She left him in charge of caring for Emilio while she worked long hours for the tailor. The wage he was paying her wasn't much, but it was decent enough to pay for food for Emilio but not medicine. Horatio was waiting for her at the door when she came home.

"How is he?" Alessandra asked tiredly. It had been a long hard day, they'd gotten in an extra shipment of cloth and she'd had to work later than usual. Her extra work had earned her another florin however so she wasn't complaining.

Horatio answered with a widening of his eyes and a breaking motion with two of his hands. Alessandra's eyebrows shot up,

"He's awake?" Horatio nodded, "and his fever has broken?" Another nod. The tiredness left her momentarily as she scampered towards her room. Emilio was lying on the thin mattress, head raised with pillows that were obviously stolen from the two boys beds.

Alessandra rushed to his side and asked,

"Emilio! How are you? You've had a fever for days, and we thought you weren't going to make it, but now I know that's foolish because obviously you did make it. Are you feeling better? Here's some water." She poured a cup and handed it to him.

Emilio watched her with an amused expression then glanced at Horatio, who was standing in the doorway.

"Is she always like that?"

Horatio shrugged and nodded, then tilted his head slightly, excusing himself. Emilio turned back to Alessandra whose cheeks were glowing a rosy tint. She didn't know why she was so flustered, he may have been attractive, but that was no reason for her to lose her wit whenever he was lucid.

"I'm feeling much better; grazie for helping me. I would surely be dead were it not for you." His voice was strong and rich, flowing into her ears like honey.

"I um, well; um I couldn't just um leave you." She said awkwardly. Emilio laughed, it was a beautiful sound,

"It was a noble thing you did and it will not be forgotten." He said. With a groan he tried to sit up more.

"No!" Alessandra cried, "You'll open your injuries!" She gently pushed him back down onto the pillows.

"I remember you saying this was your bed, I do not wish to deprive you of it. The floor is suitable to my needs." Emilio informed her once he was settled. Alessandra sighed,

"Men" She placed her hands on her hips taking a firm stance, "You are injured and you will not be moved until I am sure that you won't kill yourself." Emilio opened his mouth to protest but Alessandra cut him off, "There will be no argument on this point Emilio Avineechi." The man shut his mouth and nodded,

"As you command my dear."

Alessandra blushed at the term and spun to hide her face.

"Alessandra" Emilio said gently. She took a few calming breaths and turned to face him, "I have money in a pouch in my…" He trailed off, "Where's my armor?"

"Under the bed." Alessandra answered in a whisper. Emilio nodded and continued,

"It's in a pouch tied to a belt on my armor. That should cover any costs I create under your care. I promise I will not be here for more than a day or two longer."

"Thank you, but the length of your stay is for me to decide." She crouched and withdrew the specified belt. There was a large pouch tied to it. She removed it and passed it to Emilio.

However much she hated him paying for his own food and medicine she had to face reality. She could not support him on her own. He withdrew coins of varying values and passed them to her. Taking a second to count the coins, Alessandra nearly gasped out loud at the amount. Emilio had handed her almost five hundred florins, more than enough for food and medicine and more then she'd ever seen together at once. She stared at the man in shock.

He wore that same infuriating smirk, the scar on his lips twisting just so to make it seem almost sexual. The glint in his eye probably didn't help matters either.

"I um…I'll be right back." She darted out the door leaving a bemused Emilio behind her.

**EZIO POV**

As soon as the girl was gone Ezio's head dropped back onto the pillow and he groaned in pain. He couldn't believe he was in this situation, weak as a kitten, sick, and probably the most wanted man in all of Rome. It was a lucky thing that girl had been there when she had otherwise he'd probably be in a dungeon or dead.

Oh Machiavelli was going to love this. Though Ezio had completed his mission with total success he'd been attacked on his way back to their headquarters. A chase through the streets and on several rooftops had left him badly injured. Usually he would have shaken the wounds off until he got medical care in the sanctuary, but he'd run out of his cure all pain killers and things had gone downhill.

Though he'd lost the guards for the moment he was too injured to make it back to headquarters in one piece and undetected. Then he'd fallen, dizzy from blood loss and pain, he'd slipped from the roof tiles and landed before the kind-hearted girl who now doted on him.

Taking advantage of her hospitality made him feel guilty, but not guilty enough to stop. Besides it stoked his ego to have a beautiful young girl blushing and fussing over him. It had been too long since anyone besides courtesans had acted that way around him, and as a bonus he didn't have to pay for it.

Nearly an hour passed, and he was beginning to drift back to sleep when the scent of freshly baked bread wafted by. He opened his eyes to find Alessandra burdened down with several packages at the foot of the bed. She smiled at him and held up several silver tubes of what he assumed was medicine.

"The doctor said it was a cure all for fever, infection, everything!" Alessandra said happily. Ezio nodded, it was what he usually bought so he wasn't worried about ingesting new and strange chemicals.

"And," Alessandra continued, "I stopped by the market and got food for you!" She held up a basket of various foods. The basket Ezio noticed with a smile was the same one she'd used to bash him over the head with the first time they'd met.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to make this into a soup for you because the doctor said it would be best if you didn't have solid food for a little bit." She paused in thought, "I'm not sure why though…" She shrugged. The girl left the room, stopping only to hand Ezio the medicine. He downed one tube in a gulp, the liquid bitter and of a weird texture.

The pain from his injuries began to recede almost immediately and he was tempted to gather his armor and leave. However he remained in bed; it had been days since his mission and the other Assassin's would have moved to a new hideout, just in case they had been compromised. He was too injured to go scrambling on rooftops trying to find them anyway, the medicine he'd been brought wouldn't hold for long.

Ezio contemplated his next moves but was interrupted by the quiet presence of Horatio peeking around the doorframe. The Assassin smiled in encouragement and waved for him to come in. Horatio entered the room and stood beside the bed not making a sound.

"Taking care of me and your sister?" Ezio asked in a conversational tone. Horatio nodded with a small smile.

"Good man." He commented. Horatio's smile widened and he gestured to Ezio's wounds, quirking his head to the side, a puzzled expression on his face.

"My injuries? I got into a fight at a bordello. Bastardo had a knife on him. He chased me into the streets and the guards got involved. Obviously I barely escaped." Ezio hoped the story was convincing. The boy seemed more perceptive than his older sister and was more likely to smell a rat before she did.

However Horatio nodded like it made sense and Ezio relaxed. The boy continued to make gestures towards Ezio and he interpreted them as best he could. The two had a fairly good dialogue going by the time Alessandra arrived with a steaming soup bowl. She smiled at them and sat by Ezio setting the bowl on a rickety nightstand by his head.

The scent wafted towards him and it smelled heavenly. He'd been in and out of fever dreams for the last four days and that didn't leave much room for eating. He eyed it hungrily, trying not to drool. Alessandra laced her fingers together and said a quick prayer in Latin before dipping a piece of bread into the soup and blowing on it to cool it.

Like a mother to her infant child, she brought it to Ezio's lips and pressed it into his mouth. He was expecting some divine flavor explosion; and he got one, it just wasn't very divine. The girl could not cook.

There was such a mixture of spices that he wanted to sneeze, every flavor seemed to overpower the others all at the same time and they all tasted horrible. Despite this the soup was watery with no real substance to it, just a hellacious concoction of spices that cut though each other. It was so potent that he couldn't even taste the bread.

Ezio's eyes watered and he did his best to choke the food down. He resisted the urge to wheeze after he'd swallowed, all he could do was steel himself for the next bite. Horatio watched from the end of the bed, mirth swimming in his eyes as he watched the older man try his sister's cooking for the first time. Ezio shot him a glare and made a neck wringing motion with his hands as Alessandra soaked the next piece of bread.

"Horatio," Alessandra said absently "Your dinner is in the kitchen. Go eat before Raphael gets home." Horatio's eyes opened comically wide in horror and Ezio shot him a look that read: _you're-next-sucker_.

The boy quickly darted from the room and Ezio doubted he went for the kitchen. Another piece of dinner disaster was shoved into his mouth and he worked to eat it. Alessandra fed him the _entire_ bowl, prattling on about his need to keep up his strength. Ezio wasn't sure which he was going to die from sooner, his wounds or the soup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raphael is a slimy $*^ of a &!7(# And I hate him.**

After the "meal" was done Alessandra leaned back in the chair and regarded him with a cool gaze. Ezio shot her a charming smile but it didn't faze her. She was resilient when she needed to be.

"Thank you for the meal." Ezio ventured, "It was…interesting."

"Now that you're fever has broken you're out of the danger of dying, unless you somehow get an infection or overwork yourself and bleed to death." Alessandra said in a stony voice. "I believe it's time you started explaining yourself."

Ezio swallowed, he'd been expecting this. What he didn't expect was the second voice from outside the room.

"Si, please begin, I'm as impatient to hear this story as mia sorella."

Ezio's head snapped to the doorway to find Alessandra's brother standing there. He really was out of it if he hadn't noticed the approach of the large apprentice. Alessandra herself jumped in surprise and what Ezio thought may have been fear. Her eyes widened slightly and it was confirmed, Alessandra was terrified of her older brother.

"Go on." Raphael urged, leaning a meaty shoulder against the door frame. "Spin us your tale."

Ezio cleared his throat and focused on Alessandra, all but ignoring her brother.

"As I said, my name is Emilio Avineechi. I used to be a soldier, but retired to marry." He paused then said adding a thin layer of sadness to his tone. "She died before we could be wed. That was three years ago. I work now at the docks, off loading the ships." Ezio knew it would cover him. He had multiple aliases; this was one that he'd used before. They could even check out his story and it would all be confirmed.

"And how did you come to be so injured Signore Avineechi?" Raphael asked with a sneer. Alessandra sat docilely, staring down at her hands. She didn't even meet Ezio's gaze; any control she might have felt a few moments ago had evaporated with the appearance of her brother. The assassin gritted his teeth and said,

"I was at a, "He paused and looked slightly ashamed "A bordello. One of the others was hurting one of the girls. When I tried to stop him he pulled a knife on me. The fight spilled into the streets and the guards got involved. I managed to get away, but I was very badly hurt. That's when you found me." Ezio made sure the entire explanation was directed at Alessandra and not her brother.

Raphael stepped into the room and placed a thick hand on Alessandra's shoulder. She flinched, suddenly looking very small next to her brother. Ezio tensed, wishing he could do something to comfort the girl.

"Come sorella, I wish a word with you in private." Alessandra stood and her brother led her away, hand gripping tight into the muscles of her shoulder.

**ALESSANDRA POV**

Raphael led her from the room then from the house itself. He shoved her out into the alley behind the small house. She bounced off the wall of the building behind theirs, a small cry escaping her lips. Raphael whirled on her pinning her to the wall, his face an inch from hers. He looked nearly purple with rage, though she couldn't understand what could have sent him into such a fury.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Raphael hissed. She knew better than to respond, that would only make it worse.

"Look what you've brought into this house; a man who visits bordellos and gets into fights with the city guard." He punctuated the sentence with a sharp blow to her cheek. Alessandra held back a cry but could not stop the whimper that escaped.

"The guards don't forget and they don't forgive" He said. The hand on her shoulder tightened and she crumpled slightly.

"Do you want them to come here in search of him and kill me and Horatio?" He hit her again, this time a fist to her stomach.

"And do you know what they'd do when they found you?" He whispered in her ear. Alessandra shuttered and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Raphael grabbed at her chest and between her legs and she could only cry harder, feeling nauseous.

"It would be entirely your fault too." Raphael murmured against her ear "You'd deserve it." With that he delivered one final strike to her, hitting her so hard that her head snapped back and cracked against the stone wall. Her older sibling let go of her shoulder and she fell to her knees, aching inside and out.

"I won't throw him out." Raphael said calmly. "I'm not that cruel. Just remember, this was your own fault." At that he turned and reentered the house, leaving Alessandra in the alley.

**EZIO POV**

The assassin could imagine what was happening outside the house, he knew what type of person Raphael was. He was a bully whose only range was his family; he ruled their home with fear and violence. The same way Cesare would rule Italy should the Assassins fail.

Ezio really wanted to hurt something. Preferably that oversized ass that tormented his own family. Said oversized ass strolled past the room in which Ezio resided. He had the gall to wave good-bye to Ezio before leaving out the front door. Ezio simply glared at him, jaw set in anger.

It was another fifteen minutes before Alessandra shuffled into the room. There was a bruise forming high on one of her cheeks and she walked slightly stooped, like it hurt to stand.

"Alessandra." Ezio began but she cut him off.

"I noticed you said nothing about how you got onto the roof or your strange garments and weaponry." Alessandra said. Her voice was stable despite her posture and demeanor. Ezio cocked an eye brow in surprise; she was stronger than he'd given her credit for.

"No, and I notice that your brother seemed to know nothing about them either." Ezio countered. Alessandra shrugged and gave him a sly look,

"Sometimes, what Raphael doesn't know won't hurt him."

Ezio laughed even though it hurt. Despite appearances this girl was not broken; not by a long shot. Alessandra laughed too, a sound like bells, then coughed, her face twisting into a grimace.

"You know" Ezio commented "If his brain was gunpowder he wouldn't have enough to blow his nose." Alessandra gave him a look then laughed harder. It hurt, but felt good at the same time. There was a slapping sound from outside the room and Ezio saw Horatio hitting his leg, face one of enjoyment. Alessandra followed his gaze and smiled,

"It's his way of laughing."

"If you don't mind me asking, why doesn't he speak?" Ezio said carefully. Alessandra gazed at her younger brother, a look of sadness crossing her features.

"When he was small, just before our parents were killed, he took sick. After he got better he had stopped talking. At first Raphael and I thought it was shock from our parent's death, but eventually I took him to a doctor. The sickness took his voice, not our parent's murder."

"I'm sorry to hear that Alessandra." Ezio said quietly. Alessandra brightened quickly,

"Don't be, everyone suffers loss, we move on."

Ezio smiled at her words "Yes, I suppose we do."

**ALESSANDRA POV**

They stopped speaking, simply sitting in each other's company. Alessandra had know Emilio for only a handful of days, almost all of which he was out of his mind and shouting nonsense, but already she felt like she could trust him. He was such an honest person, he protected women who were already in bad situations and made her brother laugh. He didn't have the look of some psycho killer to him or even one of cruelty.

"_Yes" _Alessandra decided "_He's a good man."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that I jump viewpoints without say who is who, so just know the first two sentences are Ezio then it goes to Alessandra who is the second paragraph then it jumps back to Ezio.**

It was a week and a half before Alessandra allowed Ezio to leave the bed. He was glad for it too, he was worried not only about his recruits and the fight against the Templars, but also that his muscles were turning to goo.

That week also gave Alessandra time to start finding holes in his story. The biggest was how a simple dock worker came by so much money. Another was how he got onto the roof, there was no way someone as injured as he had been would have been able to scale a building. Finally was the fact that the guard Antonio had _recognized _him. Come to think of it Alessandra felt that she too recognized Emilio but she didn't know where she'd seen his face before. It made her curious, but Emilio had offered no violence to her household so she stayed quite. Besides, she couldn't help but feel a certain attraction to the older man. Though he was probably twice her age and seemed too smooth to be true; Alessandra's heart jumped and beat a little faster when ever she saw him or he said her name in that honey sweet voice.

"Alessandra" Ezio said on his second day out of bed. The young woman was leaving for the tailor's shop and he wanted to talk to her before she left.

"I'm going out today. Would you mind if I took Horatio with me? He knows this part of the city better than I do."

"Ask him, he's old enough to make those kinds of decisions on his own. But if you do, have him back before Raphael comes home, he would have a panic attack if we were all gone when he arrived." Alessandra said before disappearing out the door.

Ezio found Horatio in the small living area. The house was so small that the cooking and living rooms were practically one and the only walled off rooms were Alessandra's and the two boys. Ezio had refused to force Alessandra to keep sleeping on the floor; so now he slept on a straw mat Horatio had made in for him in front of the fire.

The silent child was sitting on his haunches playing war with some small bits of wood that Alessandra had painted with stolen dyes to look like soldiers. Ezio watched him for a moment; it had been a long time since he'd seen anything so innocent as a child making war. The thought saddened him but he chose not to dwell on it for long.

"Horatio" Ezio said, "How'd you like to give me a tour of this part of Roma?" Horatio turned and grinned at Ezio. He dropped the little toys and led the older man outside.

Some of the money he'd had on him had gone to some new clothes; inconspicuous breeches and a loose shirt as well as a sleeveless jacket with a hood. He made sure to flip the hood up before allowing Horatio to snatch his hand and tug him down the street. They were surrounded by run down houses, some still stood, while others had fallen to ruin completely. In the distance he could see fields and some old ruins, but nothing he recognized.

Ezio had thought that his duties as an assassin had taken him everywhere in Roma but he had been mistaken. He was suddenly grateful to the child leading him, without the boy Ezio was sure to have been lost quickly.

Horatio turned street at what seemed to be random, gesturing to various buildings and places. Ezio could only assume they were favorite haunts of the boys'. As Horatio was gesturing to a building that was rather more run down than the others; Ezio heard the tromp of armored boots. A guard patrol, three streets over from the sound but moving their way.

"Why don't you show me the inside?" He said. Horatio didn't waste a moment. He let go of the older man's hand and hopped into the building through a hole in the wall. Ezio quickly followed, squeezing in after the child.

Horatio ducked around fallen beams and hopped over tumbled over stones. Ezio had to work to keep up with the boy and his wounds were soon aching. The building was larger than he had previously thought, but it was also the perfect hiding spot. There was ample cover should an archer come in and it would be hard for anyone to swing a sword with any agility. One would have to be lightly armored to even fit inside. He marked the location on a mental map in his head as a possible safe house should he need it.

Horatio lead him to a spot that was slightly clearer than the others and spun in a circle. There was a hole in the roof that allowed a strong beam of light to shine through onto the boy. The sunlight lit up his hair and tan skin and he seemed to glow, Ezio was struck by the sight. He wasn't an overly religious man, but he felt that he'd never been closer to an angel.

"Don't make yourself sick now." He remarked to Horatio. The child stopped spinning and stuck his tongue out at the man. Ezio responded in kind and Horatio slapped his leg a few times; a smile on his face. The sound of boots passed by the building and Ezio judged it safe to leave.

"Come on; show me the rest of the area." Horatio nodded and led him out another even smaller hole and back onto the street. From there they travelled for a bit, Horatio gesticulating, and Ezio commenting and answering as best he could. They were out on the street for several hours with only a few close shaves at detection.

There was a reason Ezio was a master assassin, Horatio never suspected he was dodging patrols, and the guards never saw him. Along the way he found several wanted posters with his face on them. Some were old and some new, but all were equally dangerous. A picture, but no name, a sum of money paid should he be caught dead or alive, but no list of his crimes. At first he was insulted, the payout should he be caught was only five thousand florins. However, that was an old poster. After dodging a passing patrol he found a new one just put on the wall that set the price on his head at fifty thousand florins. He smirked, that was more like it.

**Ezio may come across as a little creepy in some parts of this chapter, but that's not intentional.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and to my awesome beta! Also, a huge thank you to all who have followed this story! You guys are awesome and I hope you continue reading with as much as enjoyment as you have been!  
**

**Also, side note: I know it's a short time for everyone (except the royal dickhead Raphael) to grow so attached to one another, but it's fiction so live with it =)**

The two stayed out for most of the day, stopping at noon for a small lunch, and then moving on. As the day wore on; Ezio was forced to slow down and ask Horatio to lead him back to the house.

He'd accomplished what he'd wanted to but found himself in pain as the medicine he'd swallowed earlier began to wear off. Ezio had stopped several times to listen to heralds and remove wanted posters. It wouldn't help him in all of Rome, but at least it would remove some suspicion in this area.

"So Horatio," Ezio began when they reached the boy's home "Have you been having trouble with the neighbor boys?" Horatio shrugged and knelt to his toys again, an obvious dismissal. Ezio ignored the gesture, instead moving to sit opposite the silent child. He lifted a wood soldier and marched it against Horatio's other toys.

"You cannot allow yourself to remain a victim. If you want the violence against you to stop you'll have to fight back."

Horatio shrugged and went back to ignoring the older man. The assassin sighed,

"Believe me; I have some experience fighting back against those who have injured me."

Horatio stood abruptly and moved to leave the house again. The action caused him to crash into a returning Raphael. Horatio staggered back, his look of surprise turning to horror as he realized just who he'd run into.

Raphael's hand shot out to grab the boy and threw him against the wall without a word. Horatio struck it with a crack, his head bouncing off the stone. Ezio exploded to his feet and was half a step from breaking Raphael's neck when he caught a pleading look from Horatio that stopped him.

Raphael noticed the movement and turned to see the furious assassin. Ezio was using every ounce of control available to him not to rip the younger man's spleen out through his nose.

"Oops." Raphael said then continued on his way. Ezio's control nearly snapped right then, but he chose to see to Horatio instead. The boy was already standing, using the wall to brace himself. He was rubbing at his head, but his small fingers came away bloodless; he'd have one hell of a bruise, but no concussion.

"That's why you don't fight back." Ezio said quietly. Horatio didn't meet his eyes. Ezio knelt so he was the same height as the child. Without a word Ezio pulled him into a hug. A few seconds passed then small arms wrapped around him. Horatio shook slightly as silent tears fell to stain the assassin's shirt.

They stayed that way for a few moments; Horatio crying while the most skilled assassin in Italy did his best to provide comfort, until Horatio pulled away, wiping at his eyes and nose.

"Go on then." Ezio said as he stood. He ruffled Horatio's hair, careful to avoid the forming lump, and the boy swatted at his hands. After he'd gone Ezio was left in the house with Raphael. He knew that if he remained there with the apprentice he would not be able to stay his hand.

Making a quick stop into Alessandra's room first; Ezio flipped up his hood and stalked out onto the street. Horatio was nowhere to be seen and Ezio assumed he'd run off somewhere to be alone. He didn't suspect that the boy had many friends.

Ezio pulled out a vial of medication from his jacket and downed the bitter fluid. He dropped the tube and set off at a jog, pain receding. There was a knife strapped to his left forearm should he be caught in a confrontation with any Borgia soldiers. Ezio didn't draw the blade, instead simply undoing the clasp that held it firmly in place so it could be drawn quickly. He moved through the streets like a serpent, naturally moving in a way to lose any tail he might have picked up. The actions were second nature to him and he didn't really recognize that he was doing it.

The buildings in this district were no more than a story or two tall, so he had no trouble scaling one and running along the flat roof. Each structure was close the the one beside it, barely a step apart in some places. He came across several that had fallen down, but that didn't hinder the steady leaping gait he kept. Agile as a fox he found ways across those without really having to think. As he sprung from building to building Ezio had to wonder if the people in the houses knew their roofs were an easy highway for Assassin's and thieves. They probably didn't even notice.

Ezio was far from the house when he spotted the lone guard patrolling one of the roofs. The man carried a heavy crossbow on his back and a sword on his hip. Cesare Borgia was so preoccupied with stocking his troops with the finest weapons money could buy that his soldiers in the cites were often neglected more advanced weaponry. None but his captains and personal guard were equipped with guns and quality swords.

Ezio crouched on the next rooftop over, out of the soldier's line of sight. Though he didn't kill civilians, Ezio had no qualms about cutting down any man who would knowingly accept Borgia coin. Those who fought alongside his enemy forfeited their right to continue breathing.

Ezio crouched, judged the distance between the buildings, and leaped. He landed in a silent roll, the guard none the wiser to his presence. Ezio smirked, his sister could tease him about getting old, but there was a reason he was master of the Assassin's.

The guard was humming softly to himself and staring out over the horizon, his attention a million miles away. Ezio moved a few steps closer to the soldier until he was directly behind the man. He drew the knife silently from its sheath and stood to his full height.

The guard didn't have time to scream as Ezio struck, sweeping the blade around and drawing in from carotid artery to the jugular. Blood gushed from the slash and spilled down the dying man's uniform; dying the already crimson fabric a darker shade. Ezio lowered the man's body silently to the rooftop as his last breath bubbled out from his throat. He closed the man's eyes and knelt next to him.

Casting a quick glance around, he began to search the corpse for anything of use. He was disappointed at how little there was; a few bolts for the crossbow, a pitiful number of florins, and a small tube of that cure all elixir the doctors sold. Though Ezio took no pleasure from killing; he was satisfied to finally be doing something even slightly productive. One less city guard meant one less man for Cesare Borgia to call on in battle.

Finished looting the body; Ezio moved to the edge of the roof and jumped. Always the one for acrobatics, he turned a flip and landed in a hay cart he'd noticed before jumping to the other roof. His leap went unnoticed -it was shocking how people never seemed to look up- except by some startled horses and a young set of eyes who'd witnessed the entire thing.

**I know that in the game Ezio doesn't just randomly hunt guards. That's something I do, so I apologize for throwing in some of my own gaming habits. However, this scene is important for later events. Yes I also can imagine Ezio comforting a child who is being abused, in my mind Ezio would make a great father to any child who needed one. Or a great big brother, I mean just look at Petruccio, that kid loved his big bro. Family is important to Ezio, even if it isn't his. Well that's my opinion any way. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hurray for follows and reviews! It's always amazing to know that one's story is appreciated! I would like to give a special thank you to Novexus Prime, I love reading your reviews and am grateful for your continued support of this story. I hope you enjoy reading the next few chapters as much as I enjoy writing them (which is a lot =) ) This is a fairly short chapter, but an important one.**

**Horatio POV**

Being unable to speak was frustrating. No, it was more than frustrating, it was downright infuriating. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many thoughts and ideas he wanted to communicate.

Horatio knew he would never be able to do these things, at least not to the extent that he wished. When people learned of his inability to speak it seemed they always seemed to pity him and treat him like an infant, or simply ignore him, thinking he was slow in the mind.

But none of it was true; Horatio was brighter than most people twice his age, and there was strength within him that even he was unaware of. Horatio had only met two people who didn't treat him any different from anyone else. One was his older sister, but that was to be expected, she pitied no one but those poorer than herself or in worse situations. The other was Emilio, a man who was practically a stranger but whom Horatio felt was already part of their dysfunctional family.

Now that image and trust was shaken by what he had just witnessed. Emilio was a murder.

* * *

_Flash back to several hours before hand_

Horatio had been a little way down the street when he'd seen the older man leave the house. As a game, Horatio decided to follow him and spy. He was curious what a man like Emilio did when he was away from Alessandra's hawk eyes and motherly care. He'd set out after the older man, making sure to keep a ways back but never quite letting Emilio get away from him.

He'd nearly lost Emilio several times, the man was fast and seemed to be taking precautions to lose any tail he might have picked up. Horatio's interest peaked at this odd behavior and he became determined not to lose his quarry.

Fortunately he knew these streets better than Emilio and was able to keep up with him using shortcuts and side alleys. Then the man had turned a sudden corner and Horatio had to hasten to follow or risk losing him completely. He rounded the corner to find that Emilio had vanished from sight completely. Horatio was furious that he'd lost the man until he'd caught a flicker of movement above his head.

With an astonished gaze Horatio had watched Emilio _run_ on the roof tops above his head as if he were moving on solid ground. Horatio pulled his gaze momentarily from the figure above him and glanced around. No one seemed to notice Emilio's actions; they were all too busy with their own lives to look up.

With a shock Horatio realized he was losing sight of the agile man. He took off after him keeping an eye on the roofs. Eventually Emilio slowed down and Horatio was able to climb up to the edge of the roof using a stack of crates and a window ledge and see what business Emilio could possibly have on a roof.

Eyes wide he had watched as the man had stalked up behind a guard and slit his throat. Shocked, Horatio had ducked down when the body hit the shingles. He'd clung to the window ledge, hands grasping the upper molding while his toes held him steady on the sill. After a moment Horatio gathered his courage to see what was happening. He'd found Emilio crouched over the dead man, riffling through his pockets. After pocketing a few things Emilio had gone to the edge of the building and jumped. Horatio couldn't believe his eyes, unlike most of the buildings in this part of Rome; this one was tall enough to merit serious injury if one fell. Horatio had scrabbled onto the rooftop to peer over the edge, corpse forgotten as he watched Emilio nonchalantly stand from the cart of hay in which he'd landed, dust himself off, and calmly walk away.

* * *

Horatio now wandered the streets, not bothering with a destination. He had idolized Emilio, the man fought against another and the guards to protect young women, and he was nice to Alessandra. Horatio had a bad habit of eaves dropping on conversations and knew all about Emilio's little adventure in the bordello, and how his sister seemed to be developing a little crush on the man.

However, recent evidence pointed to a side of the man neither he, nor Alessandra, or Raphael could have ever suspected. Despite this turn of events Horatio found that he _still_ idolized Emilio. He fought and killed guards, the men who (according to Alessandra) had done nothing when their parents were killed.

His mind was in turmoil and it took him a moment to recognize the building he was standing before. It was the large one he'd shown Emilio earlier in the day, before he saw him murder someone then jump off a roof top. He crawled inside and made his way deep into the building. When he came to the same clearing in the rubble that was his favorite spot he sat and thought.

**I know short and kinda crappy, I was tired when I wrote this. So we're starting to get some hints of Alessandra's feelings, and it looks like Ezio has really screwed up=) Maybe Claudia is right and he really is getting old...jk, Ezio FTW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited. Thanks also to my awesome beta, she keeps giving me the best ideas for new chapters! You guys all keep me writing! Please keep enjoying the story and giving me feedback! **

**Author note: Violence and *slight* gore in this chapter though not explicit.**

**Ezio POV**

He should not have taken the Leap of Faith. Several of his stitches had torn and he was bleeding again. With a hand pressed to his side in an attempt to stop the leakage; he headed back in the direction of the house.

It was simple bad luck that brought him face to face with a guard patrol. The men had been loitering around the corner, intimidating anyone who came too close. Ezio turned that particular corner rather sharply and literally walked into one of the armed bullies.

The guard had started to berate him for his clumsiness, but froze when he caught a glance at Ezio's face. He blinked and looked down at a wanted poster he had been about to tack to the wall.

"Merda" Ezio hissed before launching into furious action. There were four men in all, he'd have to kill them quickly before another patrol happened by.

Ezio snatched the knife from its place on his forearm and slammed it into the man's throat before he could shout a warning to his fellows. The screams of horror and confusion from the surrounding people were enough to tip the other men however that something seriously bad was about to go down.

The three soldiers spun to find Ezio rushing them, blade glittering crimson. There was a scream and another spray of blood as he slashed the knife across one man's throat. In the time it took him to spin and face the two remaining guards; one had his sword drawn and the other was swinging a spiked hammer at his head.

Ezio ducked the blow and moved in close with a jab, but Hammerman jumped out of reach. Anticipating the swordsmen who had circled behind him; Ezio dodged left to avoid decapitation. The jump brought him close to the guard wielding the heavier weapon and he had to duck into a roll to stop the man redecorating the street with the contents of his head.

Ezio popped up from the roll and spun to slam the knife into Hammerman's dominant arm, driving the blade into the bone. The guard screamed in agony and reeled away, taking the knife with him. He was forced to drop his weapon, which Ezio scooped up and used to reengage the swordsman.

This guard was smarter than his friend; he stayed a fair distance from his opponent, fending off weak blows from the hammer.

Ezio needed to end the fight quickly; he was injured and tiring fast and it wouldn't be long until another company of fresh guards happened along. He tried a rush at the guard, but the man jumped back, keeping out of squashing range.

Frustrated, Ezio summoned his last bit of strength and hurled the massive war hammer at the soldier. Instead of trying to dodge the weapon, the guard did the first thing his brain told him to. He raised his arms to protect his head.

However, Ezio hadn't intended to do any real damage with the hammer. It was merely the distraction he needed to get in close to the man and finish him. The hammer flew wide; and the guard realized his mistake just in time for Ezio to dash forward and snatch the sword from the his now limp grip. Using the momentum of his charge; Ezio drove the blade through the man's breastplate and out his back. The guard fell backwards as he died and Ezio turned to dispatch the last man.

He appeared to be in too much pain to even contemplate escape, instead completely focused on pulling the knife from his arm. He was just yanking it back out when Ezio approached and snapped his neck with a deft twist. This accomplished, the assassin pushed his way through a shocked and horrified crowd.

Alessandra was going to kill him. He had reopened several wounds and his shirt was slowly becoming soaked in his own blood; the red fluid mixing with that of the dead soldiers. He headed back to the house, making sure to take every precaution possible to avoid anymore confrontations.

888

**Ezio/Alessandra POV**

He'd been right. Alessandra actually tried to throttle him when she returned from her work at the tailor's.

"Really Emilio?" She asked in exasperation as she re-stitched his wounds. She was merciless, jabbing the needle through his skin and tugging hard on the thread.

"How could a horse do this to you?"

Ezio shrugged then winced as the moment pulled at the new stitches.

"It spooked and hit me." He said simply "Ow, do you have to be so rough." He said grumpily.

"Don't be a baby." Alessandra snapped. "Besides, how do you explain the slashes in your shirt?"

It seemed some of the sword swings had come closer than he'd thought.

"Uhhh" He said inarticulately. Alessandra made a disgusted sound,

"Admit it, you got into another fight." Though he couldn't see her face Ezio knew it would be tight with frustration. She may have appeared sweet and demure on the outside, but Alessandra was as tough as a mother bear when it came to those she cherished.

"Cristo," Ezio said in a teasing voice,

"You sound like you should be my wife."

Alessandra blushed and for a moment her movements became less violent. Then a thought came to her and the harsh treatment resumed.

"Where was Horatio during this fight?" She asked coldly.

"Gone." Ezio said. Alessandra poked the bare skin of his back, a signal to turn over so she would work on the other side. There were no serious gashes, just some cuts to be cleaned and re-bandaged.

"What do you mean gone?" Alessandra asked. She moved a clean piece of cloth that had been soaked in water over the lacerations on his chest. She kept her head ducked down to hide the flush that covered her cheeks. His skin was warm and smooth except where broken by old scars. He must have seen some serious combat in his days in the military to have sustained these kinds of injuries.

"He went home before the _horse _broke loose." Ezio said emphasizing the word.

"He didn't come back here." Raphael interjected from the outer room. The house was small enough that a mouse sneaking through the kitchen could be heard in the furthest room.

Alessandra's face drained of all color, her embarrassment and excitement at being near the half naked man dying. It was instead replaced with a growing panic.

Horatio was missing.

**CLIFF HANGER *rubs hands together evilly* und now du must vait und see vhat happens next! (that's my german vampire accent. Sehr sexy ja?) Also, I believe Ezio would be drop dead sexy even when he's 90 and senile….. :) or maybe that's just me….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup y'alls? Whew, never gonna say that again... Anywho, I've got a very busy week ahead of me so this may be the only update for this week. I am keeping my fingers crossed that it isn't. I just got ahold of a copy of AC 3 (whoopwhoop), but I still need to play Revelations (not so much whoopwhoop) I hate not knowing what happens to Ezio, but the temptation to play the next one is overwhelming. Enough of my game drama, onto the story!**

**Lucrezia POV**

"What do you mean vanished?" The Captain General asked of his spy within the Assassins.

"Just what I said, Ezio Auditore has vanished. No one knows where he is. He was last seen leaving for an assassination, and that's the last anyone had heard from him. That was two weeks ago."

"And you are telling me just now!" Cesare screamed at the spy. The man flinched back and Lucrezia deemed it the appropriate time to intervene before her brother separated the spy's head from the rest of his body. She made a dismissive gesture to the man and he bowed. He nearly ran from the room, leaving Lucrezia to deal with her brother's rage.

"Why are you so upset Cesare?" She asked gently. The blonde woman walked up behind him and wrapped silk clad arms around his armor broadened shoulders. Cesare had narrower shoulders than he liked to admit; a feature he made up for with large pauldrons and a cape over them.

"This is the man who has made it his personal business to stop you, are you really so angry that he seems to have left you alone?"

Cesare shook free of her and strode to stand before the massive stone fireplace. He clasped his hands rigidly behind his back and stared into the flames.

"So long as he was here being a nuisance I knew he wasn't out poisoning my armies or gathering one of his own." Cesare answered, rage seething in his voice.

Lucrezia rolled azure eyes,

"I doubt that. I've seen this assassino in action, he loves theatrics. He will want to kill you personally; he doesn't care about your armies. He has friends who worry about that for him. "

"What would a woman know of such matters?" Cesare snapped.

"More than you apparently." Lucrezia answered in an equally aggressive tone. Cesare spun in rage,

"Do not think yourself above me!" He shouted. Lucrezia stood her ground, refusing to be cowed by her brother.

"Of course not fratello, but you do not consider the idea that the assassino may be gone for good. It has been two weeks since anyone has seen him. This is the longest he's been absence since he first arrived in Roma. Think of what your spy has said; this assassino is the most powerful tool of our enemies. Without him, they are weaker than ever. Now is the time to strike."

Cesare paused and thought. The man was brilliant in battle and an unmatched warrior; but he had no mind for subtlety. This was why he would always need Lucrezia by his side; she was the spider who ruled Cesare's wide web, and he would be nothing without her.

**Ezio POV**

Alessandra was sitting on him. SITTING ON HIM! The grand assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze was pinned under a woman who couldn't have weighed more than 115 pounds! He could have thrown her off easily, but the pressure being put on his fresh wounds caused him too much pain.

Tears of panic and rage streaked her face as she straddled the older man, knees on either sides of his ribs and hands around his throat. She wasn't strangling him, simply making sure she had his full attention. She did.

"Where did he go?" Alessandra demanded, her voice thick with emotion.

"I don't know." Ezio choked out. He shoved at her but she clung tighter with her knees, skirt riding high up on her legs.

Had the situation been different Ezio would have taken advantage of having a rather attractive young woman straddling him while he was half naked; but this was far from the right setting for that sort of thing.

Alessandra lost patience and started slapping at Ezio's face and crying in earnest.

"Please! He's my brother! He's my whole world! Where did he go? He's all I have! I can't lose him!"

"Ey! Ey!" Ezio yelled. He snatched at the hands flying in his face.

"Alessandra! Calm down!" Ezio yelled over her. Instead of continuing her assault Alessandra collapsed onto his broad chest, sobbing and repeating that last phrase. Ezio grunted at the impact to the freshly stitched cuts, but he placed a hand on Alessandra's head and the other on her back. He held her close and stroked her hair while she cried.

Ezio was glad for once that Claudia had always chosen him as her shoulder to cry on. He knew better to try and tell her it was going to be alright; instead he said exactly what she wanted and needed to hear:

"I'll find him."

Alessandra raised her head, eyes puffy and face splotchy. Some women were pretty when they cried, crystalline tears streaking a pale face. Alessandra was one of those women whose nose ran and their eyes swelled up horribly and their face looked like they'd had red paint thrown at them. She sniffled as Ezio met her watery gaze steadily,

"I promise you I'll bring him back."

Gingerly he maneuvered himself out from under the girl and stood. His injuries pained him, but it wasn't unbearable. Ezio knew from experience that physical pain was not the worst kind of agony a human being could endure.

He blocked the pain from his mind and knelt to withdraw his armor and weapons. He didn't want to risk another encounter with the guards without being well prepared. The metal parts of his armor and his weapons were present, but the scarlet and white garments were missing.

"Alessandra" He said quietly, "Where are my clothes."

The girl blushed at his phrasing,

"There was too much blood on them. I couldn't get it out." She paused then continued in a sheepish voice. "I had to dye them to hide the stains."

Ezio's eyes widened; those robes were a symbol of who and what he was and she'd _dyed _them. Granted they were not the original ones his father had left him; he'd grown too tall and too broad to continue wearing those, but still, it was horrifying to imagine wearing anything of a different hue.

Alessandra moved from the bed and carefully pulled a thick cloth wrapped bundle she'd stored under it. She handed it to him, hands shaking, and waited for his reaction while he unwrapped it.

The garments inside had been dyed a deep black, erasing any blood stain that may have been present. The dye was even over every piece of cloth; no lighter patches could be found or missed spots. Alessandra had taken the time to line the cuffs and edges of the clothing with crimson piping to match the sash she'd been forced to replace all together. There was fine detailing in silver along the collar and bottom of the outer jacket in a geometric pattern.

Ezio marveled at the clothing. Alessandra couldn't cook to save her life, but she was a born tailor. She'd sewn any tears or runs in the fabric so well one wouldn't have even noticed had they not been looking extremely closely. There was an intricate _EA _sewn into the geometric pattern on the right side at the base of the jacket. Ezio was glad he'd given her a name that kept his real initials, it would have been embarrassing had something different been worked in.

"I hope you aren't angry." She said quietly.

"They're beautiful. This is the work of a master; I would feel like a thief for accepting them without payment." Ezio said.

"Find my brother." She said "And you will owe me nothing."

Ezio nodded and she left the room, giving him the privacy to change.

**The clothing doesn't really match anything in the game, perhaps besides the black outfit (wow, imagine that). I just felt like Ezio's situation is different than normal, so he should have some new clothes to signify that difference. Besides, Master of the Assassins, it kinda makes sense for him to wear black (in my head at least).**


	11. Chapter 11

Back in black I hit the sack I've been too long I'm glad to be back Yes I'm, let loose From the noose That's kept me hanging about I keep looking at the sky 'Cause it's gettin' me high Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die I got nine lives Cat's eyes? Usin' every one of them and running wild 'Cause I'm back Yes, I'm back Well, I'm back Yes, I'm back Well, I'm back, back (Well) I'm back in black Yes, **I'm back in black**

**Sorry, had to do it :)**

**Ezio POV**

Ezio felt like a badass. He looked like one too; but it was the feeling that really mattered. Two weeks had been too long to be out of these clothes and off the street. The cloth and armor felt like a second skin and he carried himself with absolute confidence.

The black cloth turned out to be helpful as night settled quickly over Rome. It was easier to blend in with shadows and passing patrols didn't give him a second glance.

Despite his pleasure at being well armed and deadly again; Ezio had no idea how he was going to find Horatio. The boy had been distressed when he'd left, but he wouldn't have just run off to leave his sister with Raphael, he was smarter and kinder then that.

After an hour of fruitless searching; Ezio resorted to simply asking people on the street. No one seemed to have seen the silent boy. Ezio was growing frustrated and more than a little worried. Hunting people down was his job, but now he couldn't find a nine year old kid who had no training.

Ezio was fuming over the irony of the situation when he noticed what building he was leaning against. It was the large tumbled down structure Horatio had shown him earlier. Pushing himself from the wall with a sigh, Ezio entered the building through the too small hole in the side.

Star light shone fitfully through holes in the ceiling, creating false shadows and treacherous footing. Even as fleet footed as he was, Ezio placed his feet wrong once or twice and was sent crashing to his ass. He managed to muffle the noise of his falls each time, but it was a miracle that he heard the quiet sound of breathing over his own noises of frustration.

Ezio zeroed in on the sound and followed it to its source: Horatio. He was sitting against a beam that had fallen years before; knees pulled tight to his chest with his chin resting on them. He was staring into the distance, his mind a million miles away.

The assassin didn't want to scare the child, so he stepped from the shadows and into a dim pool of starlight. Horatio's gaze flicked up to him and he tensed.

"You're sister has been worried about you." Ezio said. He approached the boy and sat next to him. Horatio seemed to shrink in on himself and he watched the older man with a suspicious gaze.

"I've been worried too. " He continued "It's been hours. Why haven't you returned to the house?"

Horatio lifted a finger to point at Ezio. The older man raised an eyebrow,

"Me? What have I done?"

Horatio suddenly looked uncomfortable. He glanced at the blades strapped to Ezio's abdomen then quickly looked away. He raised his hands in distress and slapped them angrily against his thighs.

Ezio watched the boy with interest. Whatever was bothering him was too complicated to put into simple gestures.

"Try writing it down." Ezio gestured to the dusty floor. Horatio gave him a flat look. Of course, he couldn't read. The idea was foreign to Ezio, he had been raised privileged, learning to read at an early age.

Horatio slapped his leg again and turned to face Ezio. He watched as the child began to move his mouth in an exaggerated motion. He would open it in different shapes then close it again. It took a moment for Ezio to realize he was mouthing a sentence.

"_You killed someone."_

It took several repetitions of the sentence for Ezio to finally grasp what Horatio was saying. He felt a stone drop in his stomach at his silent words. Years of training and ingrained habit kept his face neutral and his tone light.

"No I didn't."

Horatio nodded his head vigorously and made a slashing movement over his throat. Ezio rolled his eyes,

"This is ridiculous." He said nonchalantly. Inside he was amazed at Horatio's courage. To confront someone you'd known for barely two weeks and accuse them of murder; that took a pair of enormous steel balls to do. Ezio wondered why the boy wasn't afraid that he would kill him for his knowledge. Was he simply too young to understand the danger he was putting himself in?

"Fine, let's say that I did actually kill someone? Who would I want to kill? I'm only a dock worker."

Horatio gave Ezio a look that clearly read _sure-you're-a-dock-worker-and-I'm-a-baboon._ He stood and put his hand horizontal over his brow, as if shading his eyes against the sun and looking into the distance.

"A scout?"

Horatio shook his head and aimed an imaginary crossbow at Ezio.

"A guard." Ezio said, already knowing the answer. It seemed that Horatio really had seen his attack on the guard.

"Well, how did I kill him then?" Ezio asked, wanting complete confirmation of Horatio's knowledge before he decided on his next course of action.

Horatio continued his charade of Ezio's murder. He mimed sneaking and then popped up to slash and invisible knife over an invisible throat.

The assassin sighed and shook his head.

"Is there any way I can convince you I didn't do this?"

Horatio shook his head resolutely. Ezio stood and felt his gut twist when Horatio flinched back several steps. There was the same fear in his eyes now as when Raphael had attacked him.

"Horatio." Ezio said, he pulled down his hood and opened his hands, palms up. "I'm going to tell you something, but first you must promise me you will never share this information with anyone without my express permission. Also, know that I would never harm you or your sister. " He said, purposely leaving out his older brother.

Horatio stared at him for several moments before slowly nodding. He didn't relax or draw closer, he simply waited. Ezio knew he might live to regret this decision, but it was too late to stop now. More damage would be done by withholding the truth from the intelligent child; but that didn't mean he had to tell the whole truth.

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze; when I was seventeen my older brother, my younger brother, and my father were murdered before my eyes. My brother Petruccio was your age when he died. He was hanged for something he had no knowledge of and no control over." Ezio paused, the memory still sent pangs of grief and anger into his heart.

"I became an assassin to hunt down the men responsible for their deaths. My fight for vengeance has led me to an even greater path. Though I fight to right the injuries and insults done to my family; I also fight those who try to take the freedom of Italy and her people."

Laying it all out like that sounded pompous and self important, but it was the simple bald truth. Ezio watched as as the fear in Horatio's expression faded into wonder and admiration. It was a boost to Ezio's already inflated ego to see that transition.

The master assassin said nothing more about his goals, anything else would compromise the Brotherhood, and that was something he would never allow himself to do.

"I was coming back from a mission when I was ambushed by Borgia soldiers. I barely got away, I was badly hurt, and that's when your sister found me."

Ezio waited for a reaction from Horatio. He was ready for fear, anger, even laughter. Instead the boy streaked forward and wrapped his arms around the assassin's waist; he was so short that his cheek pressed against the forged metal symbol of the Assassins Ezio wore. He froze in surprise at first at the sudden gesture, but eventually patted Horatio awkwardly on the back.

"Come on, your sister nearly killed me when she found out you were missing."

Horatio pulled away, looking slightly guilty.

"You know," Ezio commented as they may their way out of the dilapidated building,

"You'd make a fine Assassin."

**Alessandra POV**

She was going out of her mind. He younger brother was missing, he was the most important thing in the world to her and now he'd slipped away, just like her parents.

Raphael had left soon after Emilio, making it quite clear however that he was not going out to look for "that silent freak". He was headed to a tavern instead. Raphael was scary when sober; after a night of drinking he was absolutely terrifying.

Alessandra's brother hadn't always been how he was now. Seven years ago he'd been an awkward teen on the cusp of manhood; little angry sometimes, but never cruel. Even after the death of their parents he'd taken care of his younger siblings. That first year had nearly killed them; Raphael had worked every job available to him to keep them from starving, yet there were still nights when they went hungry. Raphael had begun to grow bitter and angry at everything, cursing God for their situation. It was the first time he'd gotten well and truly drunk, on wine his employer had bought to celebrate his apprenticeship, that he'd hit Alessandra.

He'd beaten her unconscious that night, and ever since she'd been afraid that one day he'd kill her; or Horatio.

Alessandra was pulled from her broodings by the sight of a darkly clad figure approaching the house. The night had grown too dark for her to properly see, and she never strayed far from the open doorway after nightfall anyway.

"Emilio? Is that you? Did you find Horatio?'

The hope that had surged in her chest died when it was Raphael who walked into sight, not the older Emilio.

"He's all you care about isn't he?' Raphael hissed. He was obviously drunk; he speech slurred and his gait uneven.

"Your precious Emilio and our fucking useless brother. You wouldn't care if I disappeared! Wouldn't send out a search party for me?"

Alessandra backed slowly into the house, fear clouding her mind. He was too intoxicated to know what he was saying and he wouldn't hold back when it came to violence. Alessandra knew it would come to violence too, she could tell from the tone of his voice that her brother was not in control.

"Don't walk away from me!" Raphael shrieked; his heavy tread increased in speed and he was in the house. Alessandra was hiding, too scared to even consider running. She trembled as Raphael passed her room, praying to God and every saint she knew that he would not find her.

Alessandra was laying on her stomach under her bed in the space where she'd once stored Emilio's armor. It felt like days since she'd watched him vanish from her sight, doing something that her brother should have.

She wished Emilio was here now. He was brave and an experienced fighter. If anyone could stand against Raphael and his wrath it was him.

In the house, Raphael continued to rail, screeching about her selfishness.

"You've fucked that bastardo haven't you?" Sounded his voice. Raphael's footsteps approached and Alessandra had to cover her mouth to stop her sobs from alerting him to her presence.

"You filthy whore. You let one man have his way with you and you'll spread your legs for anyone."

The tears fell harder as flashes of memory entered her head.

_Two years before. It had been dark. She hadn't seen the cloaked man until he'd been upon her, pressing her against a wall, a knife to her throat._

_She hadn't been able to fight back as he had forced himself on her. Raphael had found her the next day, half dead in that alley._

The memory was not as raw as it once had been, but she still could not bear to be far from the house after dark. Emilio was the only man she'd been able to be around since that had not sent her into a dizzy panic; so long as he kept his pants on that is.

Putting on a brave face to the world wasn't easy, but she had seven years of practice. Emilio made her feel safe and she'd allowed her mask to falter several times when she was around him. Without realizing it her prays turned from pleas that her brother wouldn't find her, to pleas that Emilio would save her.

Raphael's boots stopped next to the bed, inches away from her face. Eyes that were the mirror of her own appeared and a sick smile appeared on Raphael's flushed face.

"Found you baby sister"

Alessandra screamed as fingers twined in her hair and dragged her out from under the bed. She thrashed as he pulled, but her movements were restricted by the bed and her dress. Raphael slapped at her angrily, her struggles slowing him slightly. He balled one hand into a fist and slammed it against the side of her head.

The blow dazed Alessandra and Raphael dragged her the rest of the way out. He stood from her and Alessandra weakly tried to crawl away.

"You stupid puttana." Raphael hissed. A heavily booted foot lashed out, catching her in the ribs. The breath was forced out of her lungs with a grunt and she collapsed.

Raphael wrapped a thick around the back of her neck and lifted her like a week old kitten. She tried to struggle, but couldn't get her strength back. Raphael slammed a fist into her stomach then tossed her against one wall. She knew he'd been saying something the entire time, but her mind wouldn't let her focus on his voice. She also knew she was screaming but couldn't hear that either.

Raphael kicked at her over and over again; landing blows on her chest, gut, and arms. In the fog of pain and terror Alessandra understood one truth. She was going to die; in this house at the hands of her older brother. He was not in control, and he wouldn't stop this time.

She would never see Horatio again, or Emilio for that matter. In that moment of she realized something else. Not only was she going to die, but she was going to die in love with a man she barely knew, and he would never know of her affections.

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This took me a few days longer to get out than I expected. Sorry for the wait, but it's up at last!**

**Ezio POV**

They stopped on the way back to the house at a stand that sold fruit caramelized in sugar. Ezio bought one of the sweet treats for Horatio and one for Alessandra. They continued slowly, Horatio asking questions of Ezio and the assassin responding as best he could.

Horatio had quickly gotten used to the idea that Ezio was an assassin and now wanted to know everything about his profession. He wanted to know how many people Ezio had killed.

_Too many to remember the number._

Had he ever killed anyone famous?

Ezio had to smile at that one. _Yes, many._

Did he kill people who got in his way but weren't trying to stop him?

_A strong no_. He would never kill and innocent person on purpose.

Had he ever killed any innocent person on accident?

"Horatio, you must understand, the life of an an assassin is a difficult one. I do not hurt anyone beside my target and any soldier who gets in my way. However accidents happen and I cannot always avoid injuring a civilian, even killing them. I do not however go around murdering people. That is not the duty of an assassin."

After that Horatio asked no more questions, limbs lapsing into silence.

They were nearing the house when Ezio placed a hand on Horatio's chest, stopping him. He listened, blocking out the sound of the wind, a dog barking, even a wolf howling in the distance. After several second the sound that had stopped him in the first place repeated itself.

Muffled screams.

His heart nearly stopped in a wash of dread.

"Horatio, I need you to go somewhere for me."

The silent child held his gaze steadily and waited for instruction.

"There is a building called the Rosa in Fiore, have you heard of it?"

Horatio nodded, making a cupping motion in front of his chest and a kissing face.

"That's right. I need you to go there and find a woman named Claudia. Show her this." He handed Horatio a throwing knife engraved with the symbol of the Assassins. He then gave the boy a light shove to set him on his way. After a moment of hesitation Horatio took off running.

In the span it had taken Ezio to send Horatio to safety the screams had died away. Ezio allowed one of his hidden glades to slide free and he entered the house.

Dull thuds were coming from Alessandra's room and inside he found a scene that set his blood boiling and made his vision flood red.

Raphael was standing over Alessandra, panting like a horse, while he kicked her repeatedly. A stream of curses and insults were streaming from his lips, along with a fair amount of spittle.

Alessandra lay on her side and seemed to be unconscious. Ezio moved up behind Raphael and smashed an elbow into the back of his head. The beefy young man yelled in pain and stumbled forward. A heavy foot crashed down on one of Alessandra's and and Ezio heard a sickening crunch as several bones snapped.

Ezio's hand darted forward to snatch a handful of Raphael's hair and he wrenched him backwards. Using the young man's weight and momentum to spin him around and propel him into the wall adjacent to the one he'd had Alessandra pinned against.

Raphael hit it with a dull thud and slumped. Ezio was on him in a second, blade retracted but fists balled. He threw rapid, brutal, punches into Raphael's unprotected face. The apprentice tried to bring his arms up to impede the strikes but the enraged assassin wouldn't allow it.

"E-Emilio?" came a weak voice from behind him. He paused in his beating to find Alessandra looking at him with swelling and slightly glazed eyes. She had been awake after all. Ezio forced himself to stand away from Raphael and go to the young woman. She tried to smile when his face came into view but the expression looked twisted when mixed with blood and bruises.

"I thought I wasn't going to get to see you again." She whispered. She lifted her unbroken hand a fraction of an inch and Ezio clasped it in his own.

"I'm here now. Don't worry, you're going to be alright." He said tenderly.

There was a groan from behind and Ezio turned to see Raphael trying to rise. His eyes hardened in anger and the assassin moved to finish him off for good, but was stopped by the desperate clutching of Alessandra's hand.

"Please Emilio." She whispered.

"I'm not going to kill him." Ezio ground out, the words tasting like lead drenched in serpent's venom in his mouth. Alessandra looked reassured and released him, slipping back into the glassy eyed state.

Ezio turned and his expression morphed into a stony mask, barely concealing the rage beneath.

Any man who would do such things to his family was lower than dirt to Ezio; lower even than the Borgia trash that he fought. Family was the only thing that one could count on, more important than money or land. Raphael Carracci had destroyed his and now Ezio would make sure he could never hurt them again.

He snatched the front of Raphael's tunic and hauled him to his feet. Raphael could make only sounds of resistance as he was dragged from the house. Ezio once more threw him against a wall, this one outside.

He triggered a hidden blade and the weapon slid from its concealment on his wrist. Raphael's eyes were unfocused and Ezio slapped him a few times to draw his attention. As soon as Raphael seemed conscious enough to grasp his situation Ezio pressed the blade against his throat.

"I should kill you." He hissed. "God knows I want to kill you." He pressed the blade closer, scraping it across the skin just enough to draw a small amount of blood.

"I could slit your throat right now, leave your body as food for the wolves and not lose a second of sleep." A wolf howled as punctuation to his sentence and Raphael flinched in terror.

Every fiber of his being wanted to do just that, but instead Ezio released the blade and allowed it to slide back into hiding.

"You will live, only by the grace of your sister. She still holds some love in her heart for you and has begged for your life." With these words he spun Raphael until his back was to the street.

"If I ever see you again, or you come near this family I will not show such mercy a second time. You have my word as an Auditore." He threw Raphael into the street and returned to the house, not bothering to watch Raphael scurry off into the darkness.

**Much shorter than last chapter! Woohoo! Thanks to birdymain for several reviews and thanks for the continued support of my readers. Must also say to my beta: **_**YOU ARE AWESOME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel so bad about taking so long on the last chapter that I'm submitting two in one day! WOW!**

**This chapter is kinda angsty and we see a bit of their relationship developing. For better or for worse is yet to be revealed ;)**

**EZIO POV**

Alessandra suffered a broken hand and bruised ribs. There were multiple lacerations on her face, one splitting her right eyebrow cleanly down the center. Ezio hired one of the masked doctor's to come and see to the damage. He wrapped and bandaged what he could, set the bones in Alessandra's hand as best as possible and said he could do no more.

The multiple blows to her head left her groggy and tired for a few days, but the doctor assured him there was no serious damage.

Alessandra didn't ask after Raphael and Ezio didn't bring him up. Before she could even ask however, he assured her that Horatio was safe, though he neglected to say where.

All that followed was to stay by Alessandra's side, care for her as she had for him, and keep her safe.

Good god he felt useless. He could have tried to regain contact with the Brotherhood, but that would take him too far from the young woman and he didn't trust her brother not to come after her, despite all evidence to his disappearance. Ezio hadn't survived so long without developing a healthy sense of paranoia. He didn't think everyone was out to get him, though recently they actually were, but he didn't believe that one could be too careful either.

Once he deemed Alessandra well enough for travel he would take her to a more secure location. The down time gave his own injuries ample time to heal too, and after a week he had Alessandra cut away the old stitches with one of his throwing knives.

"Emilio?" she said while he sat shirtless on the edge of the bed.

"Si?"

"Who are you? Really?" Alessandra questioned as she slit thread. The cuts weren't completely sealed, but the stitches needed to be gone before they could heal properly.

Ezio knew she would eventually ask this, and he knew he wanted to tell her the truth, but he would not compromise the brotherhood. Unlike her brother, Alessandra could talk and Ezio would not leave any opportunity for his enemies to learn about the order. She would have to live with half truths, until Ezio decided she was ready.

"Your name isn't really Emilio Avineechi is it?"

"No, it's not." He replied simply. There was a pause in the thread pulling, but it resumed soon. It was a slow process since the young woman had only one good hand.

"Why did you lie?" Alessandra asked, her tone never changing.

"Your safety and my own." Ezio said.

"So, who are you really?" She asked. It wasn't a demanding question, but Ezio sensed he would not get away with another fake name and mundane profession.

"My name is Ezio Auditore. I am a mercenario for Signore Bartholomew. I am sorry for the deception, but it was necessary at the time." Ezio said, a tiny twinge of guilt twisting in his chest.

"Thank you for being honest…Ezio." Alessandra whispered in his ear. Ezio shuddered internally at the proximity and the feel of her pressing against his bare back.

"You have saved me and my fratello. I can never repay you for the kindness you have shown to us. We are forever in your debt."

Arms wrapped around him from behind and Alessandra rested her chin on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Ezio knew it was wrong to find her words and mere presence so damn arousing, but dio she was laying it on thick. He felt a familiar twinge in his breeches and repressed the urge to simply turn and have the girl right there. She was half his age, and probably didn't understand the effect she was having on him.

Alessandra pressed her lips to his neck. Or perhaps she knew exactly what she was doing after all.

"Alessandra, I find you very beautiful and I appreciate this gesture but you are still very injured, and I am not a gentle lover. I have no wish to injure you more." Ezio said, amazed despite himself that he was turning her down. Normally he would have had her upside down and half way to happy land within a few minutes, but some non-libido controlled part of him was saying to back off. So he did.

The heat and pressure on his skin disappeared and the slight tugs of stitches being removed resumed. Alessandra was silent and Ezio sighed. He hoped he'd crushed her heart as gently as possible.

**ALESSANDRA POV**

Alessandra focused on the thread weaving its way through Ezio's skin. She kept her tears firmly locked away as she continued to work.

She hadn't expected Ezio to return her advances, but a small part of her had clung to the feeble hope that he would. Alessandra had been scared and exhilarated by touching him in such an intimate way, but now she was embarrassed and to her shame a little relieved. She wouldn't be put in such a powerless position today and it caused a small weight to lift from her chest.

"I-I'm sorry." She eventually whispered.

"Don't be. You are too generous for your own good Alessandra. Believe me; it would give me great pleasure to accept your offer, but I cannot do so in good conscience. I would feel like I was taking advantage of your hospitality and good nature."

Alessandra understood the reasoning in her mind, but her heart still ached from the rejection. Ezio seemed to sense this and turned, stilling her hands with his own.

There were yellowing bruises on her face, but Ezio simply stared into her eyes, dark brown meeting smoldering amber. A wicked smile quirked his scarred lips and he pulled her forward until their noses were nearly touching.

"You are beautiful." Ezio whispered just before he pressed his lips to hers.

Alessandra felt her heart stop momentarily then jump back to life with a gush of heat. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into Ezio, hands tightening in his grasp. Slowly he pulled back, leaving Alessandra panting and wanting more.

"That is the furthest this can ever go Alessandra. I'm sorry." Ezio said. He stood from the bed and retrieved his shirt and armor. He held the black fabric in his arms and looked like he wanted to say more. Instead he simply left the room in silence.

Once he was gone Alessandra could do nothing to stop the tears that flowed in his absence. She kept her sobs as silent as possible and she collapsed on the bed, shaking and sniffling. Eventually she fell asleep that way, tears staining the pillow, face blotchy, and still clutching the little throwing knife.

**Alessandra is not being trampy, she is head over heels for Ezio and well you know…he's a guy…aren't they supposed to like pretty ladies fawning over them?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Super short chapter because I'm strapped for time.**

**Lucrezia and Cesare POV**

"Cesare." Lucrezia said as she walked into her brother's planning room. He looked up from where he was discussing troop movements with his captains and papal staff.

"Why do you interrupt me?" He asked harshly. He was clearly annoyed about something other than her intrusion.

"I bring word that may ease your mind." She replied haughtily.

"And?" Cesare said as he turned back to his map strewn table.

"The assassino has been found."

Cesare stilled visibly and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Please Captain General, follow me and I will bring you to the one who has knowledge of his whereabouts." Lucrezia said and turned, not waiting to see if her brother followed her or not.

He did; like a moth to a flame he was drawn to any rumor of the mighty Ezio Auditore and the Assassini.

"How do you know he is telling the truth?" Cesare questioned from behind her. Lucrezia smirked; his obsession with the assassin was second only to his obsession with power.

"I see the assassin's work written on his face." The blonde answered cryptically. She led Cesare to a small room where in sat a heavily muscled young man. His eyes were bruised and his nose was quite obviously broken. He smiled when he saw them; the expression was one of greed and malice, not joy. Several of his teeth had been broken, leaving the gums red and bloody, and his lips were split in several places.

Though he was healing, the man's face was an ugly mask of bruises and bloodied flesh. He rose upon their arrival and bowed low.

"My lord." He greeted Cesare. The Captain General wrinkled his nose and said,

"I am told you have information for me."

"Si my lord. I know the location of the man who names himself an Auditore." It was clear he was trying to speak well, not like the poor worker he really was.

Cesare scoffed,

"This means nothing to me. Any man may lie about his name."

"A man who's face matches that of the man on this wanted poster." He held out a wrinkled wanted poster, out of which an artist's representation of Ezio Auditore glared.

"I am not yet convinced." Cesare said, growing impatient. The man's information had been good so far, but Cesare was not one to take things on faith.

"He fights like a demon and wears a blade on his wrist that unsheathes at his command." The bruised man said, starting to sound desperate. Cesare's attention snapped to the young man at this point and he advanced on him snatching his shirt in an armored fist and pulling his face close.

"You are sure of this weapon? If you are lying to me…" He trailed off. People were always able to image much more horrible things than Cesare could actually do. The man nodded vigorously and put his hands up in surrender.

"Si! He had it against my throat and threatened to kill me!"

Cesare smirked,

"That defiantly sounds like our assassino."

The captive man's eyes widened,

"Assassino? He said he was a dock worker."

Cesare rolled his eyes and released him. This informant was none too bright, but stupidity had its own uses sometimes too. Lucrezia stepped forward and said,

"Give us the location of the assassin and you will get your money."

The man stammered out the place but added,

"I would like to accompany your men if that's alright my lord."

Cesare waved a hand of approval and ignored the man, already planning his victory over Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

**SUPER DUPER SHORT CHAPTER FOR THE WIN! This one needed to be REALLY short because it's sorta a segway into the next section of the story. I am planning a scene between Lucrezia and Cesare, but it may be later. I realize I've been cock blocking some people for 14 chapters now, and for that I'm sorry. This period of abstinence will not last forever. I just don't want this story to be all about sex like some of my other stories. Thanks for bearing with me! I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND MY BETA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally got a copy of AC Revelations (I did a happy dance and**_** almost**_** peed my pants)! So I am taking time out of my obsessive game play to throw up (haha) a chapter or two. Also I have been envisioning Ezio as being around 37….I finally did the math for when this is supposed to be taking place…Yeah, he's more like 44…I hope the age difference doesn't weird people out too much…17 and 44 is QUITE the huge f *^%ing gap…. Anyway, reviews are food to starving writers! Don't let me go hungry you sexy readers you!**

It was three days before Alessandra was able to speak to Ezio. There was a war of emotion still raging inside. Anger and sorrow at his rejection, confusion and betrayal because of his lies, adoration and lust, and an abundance of worry for her brother.

Ezio still refused to tell her where he'd sent Horatio, only that he was in good hands.

Alessandra could move about, but Ezio wouldn't allow her to do anything strenuous. She couldn't work at the tailor's dyeing cloth because he wouldn't let her leave his side and mostly kept her confined to the house. He cooked their meals (Alessandra was secretly impressed by his abilities in the kitchen despite his protests that he'd never cooked before) did the shopping, and over all acted like a clucking house mother. His behavior was amusing, but it made Alessandra feel rather useless.

"Ezio please, you must let me help. Why don't I cook dinner tonight?"

"No!" Ezio said hastily then amended "I mean, your hand is still mending itself, I don't want you to cause any further damage."

Alessandra sighed and settled back on Ezio's thing straw mat. Her abdomen was sore, but it wasn't unbearable. The bruises on her face were fading well and were now an almost imperceptible yellow, only the center and her eyes remaining an unhealthy color.

Ezio stood in the kitchen using a rather dull cooking knife to chop through vegetables. He was dumping them and several other ingredients into a batter old pot over a wood burning stove that seemed to have been built into the house. It was old and probably ready to explode at any moment, but it worked well enough.

Ezio glanced through the ingredients and sighed,

"We're out of some things. I'll be right back with them. Are you going to be alright here for a few minutes?" He asked.

Alessandra rolled her eyes, "I'm not three mother."

Ezio shot her a noncommittal scowl, "Come and watch the pot and don't damage anything. Including yourself."

Alessandra did as instructed and rose.

Ezio disappeared into what used to be Raphael's and Horatio's room, and quickly buckled on his armor and weapons. Now that he was healed enough, Ezio had no fear of carrying the weight. Besides, he didn't quite feel like himself when he wasn't wearing it.

He settled the black cape over one should, checked his hidden blades, and pulled up his hood. He walked out of the room and Alessandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously, you're going to the market. That seems like overkill."

"Better that than be dead." He snarked back.

* * *

There were almost no guards on the street and Ezio had collected what he needed, stopped at a blacksmith to browse his selection then returned to the house.

"Alessandra!" He called as he was opening the door. His words died in his throat when he observed the scene that greeted his eyes.

Pots and baskets were scattered and broken on the floor and the pot that had been boiling on the fire was on the ground, contents spilled through the wreckage.

In the middle of the destruction stood Alessandra, looking terrified as a heavily armored guard pressed a knife to her throat. Ezio dropped what was in his arms and moved to extend his hidden blades. The guard saw the motion and pressed the blade closer, forcing Alessandra to hiss and Ezio to stop.

"Surrender!" the guard snapped "Or I kill the girl."

Ezio didn't move, taking a moment to analyze the situation. He would not be able to get to Alessandra in time to stop the man from opening her throat, and the two were too close for him to get off a clean shot with his pistol. There was also the tiny detail that the guardsman was not alone.

Ezio raised his hands, his eyes cataloguing everything, number of guards, weapons, and position of the men. There were five men in the room including the one who seemed to be in charge; all were heavily armored and alert. Ezio felt slightly insulted,

"_Only five men? For him?"_

"Back slowly out the door." The spokesmen commanded. Ezio complied to the strange order, walking slowly and keeping his eyes fixed on Alessandra.

Her eyes were huge in fear, but she wasn't crying, whether from shock or blind trust that Ezio would save her, he didn't know. The guards followed, weapons drawn while the one pushed Alessandra before him, keeping her restrained. When they re-entered the street one of the men made a signal with his hand and soldiers flooded in from the surrounding streets and buildings. Within a minute there were over twenty men in the once empty street.

Ezio cocked an eyebrow as he was surrounded.

"Overkill." He commented.

"Disarm yourself." Snapped a voice from behind the soldier holding Alessandra.

"I know that voice, come out from hiding and face me like a man." Ezio demanded. There was a shift among the guards and a new man stepped up. Not new really, Ezio had sworn to kill him after all.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked dryly. "Hiding behind your sister like the coward you are Raphael Carracci."

Alessandra couldn't see her brother, but her eyes widened even further than Ezio would have previously thought possible when the assassin named him. Raphael's face flushed red at Ezio's words,

"Don't speak to me of cowardice Auditore! I know what you are! You sneak and lie, stabbing people in the back then fleeing into the night. You don't have the courage for a real fight!"

"You abuse and betray your family." Ezio replied nonchalantly, "You're not worth my time."

Raphael looked murderous, face crimson with rage, the whites of his eyes showing brightly against his fury darkened skin. If Ezio could goad Raphael to into attacking him in a fit of anger he had a chance of making it out alive with Alessandra. All the assassin had to do was rely on the younger man's stupidity to help him out of the rapidly degenerating situation.

Instead of attacking the older man however, Raphael stalked to the soldier holding Alessandra and snatched away the knife. In the moment while the blade was away from her throat Ezio attacked. He dashed forward, a hidden blade sliding from its sheath.

He wasn't fast enough. The dagger plunged into Alessandra's body, slipping between her ribs and into a lung. She gasped in pain and surprised but couldn't manage a scream. Ezio leapt and slammed into Raphael, Alessandra having fallen from his grasp, giving the assassin a clear target.

The blade on his wrist pierced the boy's heart and Raphael's eyes bulged in surprise, his mouth falling open wordlessly. Ezio pulled the blade free and then resheathed it again in Raphael's chest. He got several strikes in before he was forced into combat with the company of soldiers.

Ezio fought like a demon, avoiding sword swipes that by the laws of physics should have claimed his head; dispatching men with powerful sweeps of his blades. His limbs were a blur of steel and blood as he spun and dodged. Despite his efforts, the fight was taking too long. Alessandra would bleed to death before he could save her, if he wasn't overwhelmed first.

Suddenly there was a second man fighting beside him, parrying blows that Ezio would have been lucky to block. The onslaught slowed and Ezio was able to fight his way in Alessandra's direction. There was a spreading pool of blood around her, whether it was from her wounds or Raphael's; Ezio couldn't tell.

The man beside him kept up the defense, his skills impressive. Ezio didn't have time to admire his swordsmen ship however; a hole had opened before him that gave him access to the young woman and he slipped through it, cutting down anyone who got too close.

The guards ranks had thinned greatly and the remaining men ran to spare their lives. Ezio sank to his knees, ignoring the blood that soaking his pants. He pulled Alessandra away from her dead brother and felt at her chest for a heartbeat. For several second he felt nothing and his own heart nearly stopped at the thought that another innocent person had died because of him. Then, like a miracle, he felt a faint thump against his palm. He could have cried, but instead lifted her in his arms, knowing that heart beat wouldn't continue for long if he didn't get her help.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Said a voice from behind him. Ezio turned to find a lightly armored soldier standing behind him, bloody sword in hand.

"Don't try and stop me." Ezio growled. He would kill the man if he had to, but instead the man moved out of the way.

"I know where one is close by."

Ezio raised an eyebrow, but had no choice but to follow the soldier at an agonizingly slow jog. He didn't think the man would lead them into an ambush, had he wanted Ezio dead it would have been much easier to let his fellows kill him. The assassin didn't like it, but at the moment he had no choice but to trust the man.

The doctor was several streets away and Ezio began to fear Alessandra would die before they made it. Her breathing was shallow and when she would cough occasionally there was blood on her lips. The shop came into sight at last and Ezio placed her on the table gently, moving her hair out her face gingerly then forcing himself to step back to let the man work.

He wasn't sure if the operation was possible, the damage was great, and it would take a skilled surgeon to save her. The doctor worked with nimble hands, moving fabric and pulling tools and herbs from drawers. He flapped a hand at Ezio, shooing him back so he had room to move.

Ezio turned to find the guard standing a ways down the street, alert for signs of pursuit or detection. He walked up to stand beside him.

"You have my gratitude for your assistance." He said in a strained voice, his mind still half on the operation going on behind him. Alessandra had passed out from the pain and blood loss and she had been like a limp doll in his arms.

The younger man shrugged but didn't reply.

"I must know why though. You wear the uniform of one loyal to the Borgia, yet you fought and killed many of your fellow soldiers." Ezio said.

The guard sighed and looked down, suddenly seeming tired.

"I do not consider the Borgia cause my own; they are a vile family of cutthroats and thieves. I only worked for them out of desperation; they pay better then the farmers. However, I have grown more and more disgusted with them and myself of late; I have been looking for a way to leave their employ and this just seemed like the best opportunity."

"It's a hell of a way to send in your resignation." Ezio said flatly.

The soldier laughed then added quietly.

"Besides, I know the girl."

Ezio was surprised by his words. Alessandra held no love for the Borgia or their men; he couldn't think of any opportunity for her to become so well acquainted with one that he would risk his life for her.

"I am curious," the guard said, "As to why her drunken Uncle Carlos is not only one of the most wanted men in Roma, and how he learned to fight like the devil."

"Drunken Uncle Carlos?" Ezio asked in a bemused tone.

The guard laughed tiredly and Ezio joined him. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was beginning to feel the exertion from the fight. Anything to distract him from Alessandra was welcome also.

"Antonio Bonario, former soldier of the Borgia." He said, offering his hand. Ezio grasped it,

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Assassin."

**No, this is not Antonio from the game. I totally forgot about him when I made this character. Originally I wasn't going to even include Antonio again, he was only going to appear in chapter one then be gone forever. My beta convinced me he had too much potential to waste, so he's back. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup y'alls! Wait…didn't I swear never to say that again….whatevs! Thanks to all who have reviewed and given such love to this story. When I first started writing I did not expect all the love I have gotten! *tears up* You like me! You really like me! **

It was a while before the doctor finished his procedure; he approached the men and informed them that Alessandra would survive, but only if well cared for. Ezio listened to the man's instructions carefully then lifted Alessandra from the now blood stained table.

Her dress was beyond salvage, and bandages were wrapped around her midsection. Ezio wasn't sure if the doctor was the same who had attended her before, the beaked mask made it impossible to tell, but he noticed the bandages on her hand and saw that they were fresh as well.

"Grazie." He said and paid the man a generous sum. He walked away and Antonio followed him like a loyal watchdog. Ezio really was grateful for his help, and he didn't suspect him of treachery, but he didn't want him following him either. Part of his mind nagged at him to simply dispatch the young man and toss his body in a bale of hay, while the other part contemplated his usefulness as an assassin recruit.

"Thank you for your help Antonio, but you do not need to remain with us. I am sure the guards will soon be hunting you as they do me. We would be safer apart."

"You are burdened and I have nowhere to go." Antonio said. "Besides, we can protect her better together."

Ezio sighed but didn't continue the argument, too exhausted to really care at the moment. After all, he did make a fair point. If worse came to worse, there was a fine hay bale behind one of the safe houses.

Ezio kicked at a shadowed door,

"Open up!" He yelled at the thick wood. A small hatch opened in the door and an eye peeked out.

"Password?" asked a nasally voice.

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Mentore of this Brotherhood. If you do not open the door this instant I will break it down, cut off your balls, and make you eat them!"

There was a pause then,

"O-okay" The door swung open to reveal a small man standing behind it looking terrified. He was dressed in the garb of a thief and seemed genuinely stunned by Ezio's sudden appearance.

"Get out of my way." The assassin growled. The thief scampered back, babbling an apology. Ezio ignored him and carried Alessandra further into the building. He knew the layout of almost every safe house beholden to the Assassins. Living quarters to this one were upstairs, along with the armory.

This particular building was one he had liberated from the Borgia some months ago. Machiavelli had been quick to renovate it and make it fit for inhabitation.

Ezio transferred Alessandra to a bed in an empty bedroom and forced himself to back away. There was nothing more he could do for her; Alessandra's survival was in her own hands now.

With the action and fighting over, Ezio couldn't see how any of that could have gone any worse. Alessandra had nearly been killed, and still might die, Raphael had been sent to his eternal rest, and now Ezio had a former Borgia soldier to take care off.

Said former soldier was loitering outside the small room and looking uncomfortable.

"You." Ezio snapped. Antonio's head whipped around to find the assassin stalking from the room.

"Follow."

Antonio obeyed silently, falling instep beside Ezio.

"You said you helped because you have no love for the Borgia. This I understand, but why choose this way to leave their employ. What made you betray?"

Antonio bristled visibly at Ezio's words but maintained control of his temper. Part of him knew his life was riding on this interview. Eventually he felt he could answer without sounding disrespectful,

"I do not have the resources to fight the Borgia, and I had to consider my younger sister. They do not know of her existence and I wish to keep it that way. If I had been killed by the soldiers she would have been left alone in Roma. I was supposed to be on my way to a meeting with a group of mercenaries when I was selected to accompany the Captain General's men to apprehend a dangerous fugitive. I didn't think I would be up against the greatest assassin in all of Italy."

Ezio smirked at the praise, but didn't let it go to his head.

"And you decided in the heat of battle to switch sides? There must be a reason for this as well."

"I saw the bastrardo stab the girl." Antonio said. The words were clipped and hard with anger.

"How do you know Alessandra?" Ezio asked switching topics rapidly. They had walked to the open area downstairs and seated themselves facing one another. Ezio sat in a position that allowed him to see the entire room and exits, more out of habit than paranoia.

"Alessandra." Antonio said reverently. He allowed the name to rolling out of his mouth as if sampling it and adjusting it in his mind. Ezio regarded his face, seeing how he enjoyed saying her name and look in his eyes as he thought of her.

"_Merda." _Ezio thought "_He's in love with the girl."_

"She was yelling." Antonio said, the ghost of a smile tracing over his lips as he recalled the memory,

"A blood soaked man seemed to be attacking her. When I offered her my assistance she assured me she knew the man and disappeared with him. That was the last I saw of her, but I haven't forgotten her smile."

Ezio groaned internally, God save him from love struck fools. He may have once been one of them, but any capacity for love had died along with Christina. The only release he sought now was purely physical; he kept his affection restricted to his surviving family and few friends. His heart had hardened even to them; allowing affection, but keeping them at a distance. Alessandra's advances toward him were flattering, but he would never return them.

Antonio looked extremely uncomfortable now and Ezio realized he'd been glaring at him silently for almost five minutes.

"Are you going to kill me now?" He asked. The assassin said nothing, letting the boy stew in fear for a few moments.

"No."

Antonio looked relieved, the tension eased slightly out of his posture and he smiled weakly.

"Would um…Would I be able to join you then?" He asked sheepishly.

"Perhaps, if you prove loyal and the others agree." Ezio said "Until then you are confined to this building. If you try to leave you will die. Is that understood?"

"Si." Antonio said miserably. "What about my sister? She cannot support herself."

"Tell me where she is and I will see she is cared for."Ezio replied to assuage the young man's worries. He stood to leave, moving towards the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

Ezio flicked his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Be there for her when she awakes."

Ezio disappeared out the door without another word.

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! *pulls out handkerchief and blows nose* I have been having a really hectic week and this was my first chance to sit down and write! Thank you so much for being patient with me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I lied, no romance in this chapter. SOON MY READERS SOON!**

The Tiber Island Headquarters hadn't been abandoned much to Ezio's surprise. It was protocol that should a high ranking Assassin be capture they were to assume the Brotherhood had been compromised and go into hiding, destroying all documents and evidence of their existence. Ezio could only assume that someone had made a different call.

Ezio entered the building via the roof; not wanting to bother with anymore password nonsense. After several flights of stairs he found his way into the main room where the leaders of the different factions of the Brotherhood would meet.

They were in conference when Ezio strode boldly in. A hush fell over the small group at his sudden appearance.

"Hello everyone." He said nonchalantly "I'm back."

"E-Ezio?" said a woman's voice. Claudia stood across the room, finely groomed as always, face pale and frozen in shock.

"Hello sorella." He said with a smile.

"EZIO!" Claudia shrieked and the sudden noise seemed to shake everyone from their momentary stupor.

Claudia launched herself at Ezio but instead of embracing him like he expected, she punched him square in the jaw. He rocked back on his heels, hand flying instinctively to his face.

It wasn't until Claudia had stormed out with tears streaming down her face that he realized what everyone was wearing.

Black; as if in mourning.

"So it really is you." Commented a rotund man with an enormous bastard sword on his hip.

"Si." Ezio said blankly, still shocked by his younger sister's reaction. "I apologize for my absence." He tried to sound sorry, but failed miserably. More than anything he sounded confused.

"You've been gone for nearly a month." Snapped his main advisor. Machiavelli always looked somber, but even more so than usual in the black clothing. With a startled glance he noticed that they all looked quite grim, even the usually cheerful Bartholomew.

"What's happened?" Ezio asked, allowing the dark atmosphere of the room to settle over him as well.

"While you were taking your extended siesta we have been fighting your war." Machiavelli sneered. He really was rather good at sounding condescending.

"How could it get worse in a few weeks?" Ezio asked.

"Cesare Borgia found out you were gone and has redoubled his efforts to exterminate us." La Volpe said, speaking up for the first time.

"Several of our safe houses have been compromised. That Borgia dog seems to know exactly where to strike and when." He finished by shooting a covert glare at Machiavelli. One that Ezio did not miss.

"Some thought the Captain General had captured you and managed to break you." Bartholomew said gravely.

Ezio smirked, "You knew different?"

"I knew that if he had none of us would be alive right now." The mercenary replied.

Machiavelli waved his hand in exasperation,

"So if you weren't busy getting yourself captured and tortured what were you doing?"

"Recovering. I was nearly killed after my last mission, but fortunately was found by a young woman with a kind heart."

There was a jingle of coins as La Volpe begrudgingly passed a small pouch over to Bartholomew who was looking rather smug.

"What was that about?" Ezio asked.

"We had a bet that you weren't really dead, simply in the embrace of some hapless young lady." Bartholomew answered, bouncing the pouch of coins in his hand.

"How mature." Commented Machiavelli.

"I would have returned sooner but I owed her a debt. She too was injured during my stay and I took action to protect her seeing as her wounds were earned because of my presence. She was nearly killed today win a fight with a large unit of soldiers who had been dispatched to capture or kill me." Ezio informed the group.

Bartholomew groaned and passed the pouch back to La Volpe plus one of his won.

"We had a wager that you were involved in this morning's slaughter." La Volpe said, tucking the pouches into one of his many pockets.

"Honestly?" Machiavelli snapped. "We're in the midst of a war with the Borgia and their Templar handlers and this is what you two are spending your time doing?"

"Calm down Machiavelli." Ezio said in an amused tone. "Now that I am back we can use the Assassin Recruits to begin a counterattack."

"We could have been using them already, but you are the only one they answer to." Machiavelli grumbled. Ezio ignored him and refocused on the group as a whole.

"I know my absence has caused difficulties and for this I am sorry. However I will not allow for this Brotherhood to pay for my mistakes. Now that I have returned we can now take the fight to the Templars with greater vigor."

There were nods all around.

"Machiavelli, my recruits should know by now that I have returned. Call them in so we can devise our next moves. Now I must excuse myself and speak to Claudia."

Machiavelli left the room. He could order the recruits to come to Tiber Island, but from there they only answered to their Mentore. Only after Ezio's confirmed death would they listen to Machiavelli.

Ezio followed the man, stopping him before they could part ways.

"Niccolo, please wait a moment."

The man stopped and turned cold eyes on Ezio.

"I know you are angry with me, but I must ask more of you still."

Machiavelli remained silent, choosing to glare at the assassin instead.

"The young woman who saved me from imprisonment is in another sanctuary right now. The man who helped me save her this morning is there too. He is a former Borgia soldier."

Machiavelli cocked an eyebrow in surprise and opened his mouth to speak but Ezio stopped him before he could begin.

"He saved my life this morning. He would like to join the Brotherhood as a recruit. I would welcome him if you do not disagree."

"You would welcome one who once pledged his loyalty to the Borgia; to the Templars?"

"He has no love for them and chose to fight against them instead. I trust him to serve us honorably, but I will not make this decision without your approval. I will keep an eye on him. He has no second chances, one mistake and he will die. I will see to it personally."

Machiavelli shook his head.

"You are the leader of this Brotherhood. You have final say on all matters. However, I do not like this. A man who would switch his loyalties so easily cannot be trusted."

"I will bare this in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak with Claudia."

Machiavelli turned and walked away without another word, allowing his silence speak volumes of anger. Ezio sighed and went off to find his younger sister.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize that it took so long for this chapter to get written. I know I said there would be smut, but I'm not sure I can write any at the moment. This last week has been hard. I was assaulted last saturday and it's really messed with me. I've been having trouble sleeping because of it and stuff in my work sphere has gone to shit. I am very sorry this took so long to get posted, I hope you are understanding with me.**

Claudia was on the roof. She was seated on the small platform new assassins leapt off of to complete the ritual of initiation.

"Claudia." Ezio said softly. She ignored him and continued to stare out over Rome. Ezio sat on the edge of the roof, legs hanging over the edge. He knew he could wait out his younger sister, but she held her silence well for several moments.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered. "I thought you had joined our father and brothers in Paradise." Claudia snorted at the idea.

"You're too much of a bastard to go to Paradise."

Ezio smiled, she was right about that.

"Do you know what we were planning when you so blithely walked in?" Claudia asked. Her perfect posture had never changed while she spoke, but now she seemed to curl in on herself, head dropping and shoulders slumping.

"I can guess." Ezio said quietly.

"We were planning your funeral, and how best to honor your memory." She said as if Ezio hadn't spoken.

It explained the black and sent a pang through Ezio's heart. He never wanted to cause that kind of pain to his sister.

"Several of you seemed to believe I was still alive." Ezio said, referring to Bartholomew and La Volpe.

"A fools hope. They help onto the belief that you were alive, but even they could not deny Machiavelli's logic."

Ezio wasn't surprised that it was his chief advisor who'd made the first call on his demise. Not for power, but for practicality. The Brotherhood could not be allowed to stand still because of one man's absence. It was a cold fact, but a fact of life. When one of their profession went missing is was safest to assume capture and death.

"Does mother mourn for me?" Ezio asked quietly. The memory of her grief when she'd lost her husband and two of her children in one fell sweep flashed though his mind and guilt twisted in his gut. He would never forgive himself for putting her through that again at his expense.

However Claudia shook her head.

"She does not know. I have not been to the Rosa in Fiore in several weeks and we decided to keep the truth from her until your death was confirmed."

Ezio sighed and the guilt faded some. A moment later a thought struck him.

"Claudia, several weeks ago I sent a young boy to seek sanctuary at the Rosa. Did you ever receive him?"

For the first time in the conversation Claudia turned to regard Ezio.

"If you sent him after I left then I cannot confirm his arrival."

"Merda." Ezio hissed. If Horatio wasn't able to get into the Rosa because Claudia was gone…

"Alessandra will murder me." He grumbled. Claudia quirked an eyebrow.

"Who is Alessandra?"

"The young woman who kept your brother out of Borgia hands. The boy I sent was her younger brother."

Claudia nodded sagely.

"I owe this Alessandra for keeping my stupid brother alive. Have you…uh…_thanked_ her yet?" She asked, putting extra emphasis on the last question. Ezio glowered at her.

"Claudia, she's half my age."

"That's never stopped you before."

Ezio sighed and tossed his hands up in exasperation.

"I won't sleep with her." He said "She's in love with me and I don't want to give her false hope."

"That's quite considerate of you Ezio." Claudia said honestly. It always surprised Claudia how well Ezio understood women and how sensitive he could be. Of course he usually used these skills to get as many women into bed as physically possible, but he really could be kind when he wanted to be.

Ezio shrugged and stood.

"I need to find her brother, he is her only sibling left now that I've killed her other one."

Claudia blinked in surprise and Ezio waved a hand.

"It's a long story. Now I've got to go and find Horatio."

The search was a short one. He stopped by the Rosa in Fiore first to find a cheerful Horatio sitting at a desk with a small slate in front of him.

Maria Auditore was sitting opposite, saying words while Horatio wrote them.

The young boy's eyes eyes lit up when he saw Ezio and he scampered to his side. The assassin laughed as Horatio hugged him, nearly vibrating with happiness.

Maria smiled at the scene as she watched her remaining son ruffle the child's hair. Her happy expression was tinged with sadness however. She had two surviving children, both grown and leading dangerous lives. Horatio reminded her what it felt like to be a mother. Despite his rather large carnal appetite Maria doubted Ezio would ever make her a grandmother and she didn't figure Claudia for children either.

"It's been a while." She remarked from her place at the table. They were in Maria's private chambers in the brothel, the rooms spacious and well decorated. There was a small cot against one wall where Ezio assumed Horatio had been sleeping.

"Si madre, I apologize for my absence, it was not my intention to go so long without visiting." Ezio said.

Horatio led him to the table and ragged over a third chair from across the room. Ezio smiled at him and Horatio resumed his seat and lifted the slate. After wiping it clean with a bit of cloth he wrote in a wiggly child's script:

"Alesandra?" He missed a letter, not know how to spell her name.

"Two 's's dear." Maria corrected gently. He added the letter.

"She's safe." Ezio said. Horatio sighed and cleaned the slate.

"Rafel?" He wrote. Once again Maria corrected his spelling. Horatio fixed the word diligently.

"Gone for good." Ezio informed him. Horatio gave him a knowing look.

"Good." Horatio wrote with a strong hand.

"Alessandra was hurt." Ezio said gently. "She's going to be alright though. You can visit her if you wish."

Horatio nodded enthusiastically then looked to Maria for permission.

"I can spare you for a day or two, though I am going to miss you."

Horatio patted her hand apologetically then wrote.

"I wil miss you to." Maria smiled, made the proper corrections, and turned to Ezio.

"Keep him safe."

"I will." He assured her. Ezio turned to address Horatio.

"I need to talk to my mother, but we can leave after that." He said. The silent child rose and moved off to collect some small items.

"Thank you for teaching him." Ezio said to his mother. She shrugged,

"He's a fast learner. He had the alphabet memorized within a few hours and has been working on grammar since. His spelling leaves a little something to be desired, but otherwise he is learning a rapid pace."

Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"Horatio is brilliant. Had he been born to a noble family he would have been a true protégé. As it is he is learning quite well despite his disability and the delay. He's skilled in mathematics too, and we started history and geography a few days ago. He is so eager to learn; he reminds me of you."

Ezio laughed, "I was never that diligent or quiet."

Maria smiled but had to agree.

"He managed to follow me undetected while I was out." Ezio said, switching to a more serious tone. "I was moving to lose any tail but he still managed to keep up."

A look crossed Maria's face that Ezio could not read. She stayed quiet for a moment then said.

"You want to train him don't you? You want him to become an Assassin?" Her tone, though quiet, spoke volumes of anger.

"It would be his decision." Ezio said carefully.

"He's a child." Maria hissed. She had lost her youngest son to the Templars because of the Assassins. She didn't hate the Brotherhood, but she was not happy with it either. It had taken her entire family from her, even the ones who were still alive, and now it was going to take Horatio too. In the two weeks he' d been at the brothel Maria had grown very attached to him, treating him as her own child. Now he would be following in the dark footsteps at the rest of her family.

Ezio was going to reply when Horatio approached, laden with small cloth wrapped bundle.

"What have we here?" Maria asked cheerfully.

"Bread I made."

Maria smiled, "I'm surprised there's any left; the girls loved it."

Horatio beamed happily at the praise.

"Winning over the ladies already? You really are a smart kid." Ezio said. "Come one, your sister is across the city and we'll have to move fast if we want to make it before night falls."

**Once more, sorry for the wait.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shortish chapter. Two in one day, you lucky readers.**

The day really had rushed by during his various trips about the city and the sun hung low on the horizon by the time Ezio and Horatio left the Rosa in Fiore.

Horatio had tucked the bread and an extra slate into a small pack that he carried on his as they walked.

"If we want to get there sooner we'll have to take to the rooftops." Ezio said. Horatio looked a bit scared, but nodded anyway. Since the day he'd watched Ezio fly from roof to roof Horatio had wanted to try it himself. The assassin led him to a pile of crates near a building and stepped up. He gestured for Horatio to follow. They climbed onto the roof and Ezio knelt beside the boy.

"Do not be offended, but you will not be able to keep up with me." He turned his back to Horatio.

"Climb on and hold tight, we're going to be moving fast."

Horatio did as instructed, wrapping his legs tight about Ezio's waist and his arms in a strangle hold around his neck.

The assassin stood and moved his arms and twisted slightly. His movement was restricted, but he would still be able to climb and run. Horatio probably weighed less than this armor so the extra weight wasn't too much of a problem.

"Ready?"

There was a tap on his chest that Ezio interpreted as an affirmative. He took off running.

The first few rooftops were a bit dodgy as he readjusted his balance and he couldn't run as fast for fear of dislodging Horatio. Despite this they made good time and they arrived at the tower sooner than if they had walked. The sun slipped below the horizon as they arrived, the sky darkening to a deep navy above them while remaining paler further out.

Ezio slowed and descended so he could approach the door. There was a second entrance at the top, but he didn't want to try and attempt the climb with Horatio on his back. The boy clamored off his back and stood beside him, a huge grin on his face.

There was no password nonsense this time and Ezio was allowed in straight away. He led Horatio to Alessandra's room and watched as he catapulted himself at the now awake woman. She laughed weakly and held him close, pressing his face to his hair and whispering to him.

Antonio sat beside the bed in a chair looking bewildered at their sudden appearance. Ezio did not enter the room, content to allow the siblings their reunion in private.

"Antionio." He said in a hushed tone, "I must speak with you."

The young man stood and exited the room, removing himself from the joyous atmosphere.

"Yes sir?" He said, dark eyes lit with curiosity.

"Do you truly wish to join my fight?" Ezio asked bluntly.

"Si, very much."

"Good. I have your first mission then." Ezio said. Antonio looked surprised.

"So soon? You've just met me; you would trust me so easily?"

"Are you saying there is a reason I shouldn't?"

"No." Antonio answered quickly. "I'm just surprised. I expected to have to wait much longer before you sent me on a mission."

"Don't get too excited. You still won't be leaving the building and you'll be under watch at all times." Ezio informed him. Antonio seemed to wilt. Ezio clapped him on the shoulder.

"You'll enjoy it anyway." He assured the younger man.

"What do I have to do?" Antonio asked. From the tone of his voice one would think Ezio was going to make him muck horse stalls with his bare hands. Ezio gestured to the door Antonio had closed when he'd left the room.

"Seduce her."

Antonio blinked. "Uh…what?"

"Right now she is harboring love for me. One I will not return. If you want to prove yourself to me you will make her forget her love for me and fall for you. This will not be a simple task, Alessandra is stubborn. It will take courage and ingenuity, both traits of a true assassin."

Antonio stared at Ezio in disbelief.

"Should you complete this task we'll see about making you a permanent member of this Brotherhood."

Ezio turned to walk away but Antonio snatched his arm.

"Sir! Wait! I don't know how to do this!"

Ezio raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You don't know how to seduce a girl?"

"Well…um…no." Antonio said sheepishly. He scuffed a toe on the ground and wouldn't look the older man in the face.

"You have _been _with a woman before si?" Ezio asked. Antonio blushed and that was answer enough.

"Dio! You're a grown man! Is there something wrong with your anatomy?" Ezio asked in exasperation. Antonio's face heated further and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No sir. It's just…I get nervous and can't talk and well um…I always end up running away."

"You fought against incredible odds this morning without a whisper of fear and yet you are too afraid to speak to the young woman whose life you saved?" Ezio asked.

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound like a coward." Antonio grumbled. Ezio laughed and threw an arm around Antonio's shoulders.

"It's because you are."

Antonio started to protest but Ezio cut him off.

"Don't worry, you have resources to draw on."

"Really?" Antonio asked hopefully. "Like what?"

"You have me!" Ezio said with confidence. Antonio eyed his skeptically.

"Trust me, I have more experience with women than anyone you're ever likely to meet."

"You'll help me?"

Ezio nodded wisely, the gesture somewhat ruined by his smirk.

"First, you can't go around looking like someone she hates."

Antonio glanced down at his bloodied uniform and nodded.

"You look to be about the size of one of my recruits, you can borrow some of his clothes until you get your own."

The two spoke at length; something dark twisting in Ezio's heart as they discussed Antonio's assignment. Ezio wanted to protect Alessandra to the best of his ability, even if that meant protecting her from her own misguided feelings. The assassin tried to ignore the part of him that told him it would be okay to be with Alessandra; the part that craved her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody. Writing like a demon so you guys get some more chapters.**

_**TIME JUMP OF TWO WEEKS**_

The damage to the Brotherhood was worse than La Volpe had let on. Several safe houses had been raided and destroyed while the Borgia reclaimed their lost territory.

Ezio's recruits had not been idle during his hiatus, but they could not function as well without him. He knew he would have to start grooming a successor should he perish, but right now he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Most important was that he hadn't gotten laid in almost two months. He was horny as hell and it was starting to distract him from his work.

That was why he was now relining at the Rosa in Fiore, a half empty glass of wine in one hand and a curvaceous brunette clinging to him.

He was on his sixth glass and second girl. The first young woman now rested in her private room, so tired after his visit she was taking the rest of the night off. Ezio wasn't ready to retire for several more hours and nudged the girl hanging on him.

She smiled and headed up the stairs. He name was Meg; he'd slept with her before, and always enjoyed her company both in the bedroom and outside of it. And if by some crazy random happenstance she bore some resemblance to Alessandra who was he to notice?

Ezio slammed the remaining contents of the glass and followed the woman up the stairs.

* * *

Antonio stared at himself in the long piece of polished glass that was propped against one wall in his room.

He looked rather dashing in his own opinion. The white and scarlet robes fit him like he'd been born to wear them and the hooded mask gave him an air of mystery.

He struck a pose; arms spread and palms up, moving to look like he was stepping forward. Damn he looked good. The light fabric complemented his olive complexion well and made him look dangerous at the same time.

After a moment of posing Antonio laughed at himself and pulled the hood off. He felt very much like a little boy dressing up in his father's armor. He may have borne some resemblance to the legendary Ezio Auditore, but he definitely wasn't him.

This led him to think of the mission he'd been given by the aforementioned assassin and his hands went clammy at the thought of trying to woo Alessandra.

The other soldiers had always said that Antonio was good looking enough to get any girl he wanted, but he'd never tried. Women made him panic, they were so smart, and pretty, and just…women.

He'd only been able to talk to Alessandra the once because he'd been flying in full guard mode. That wasn't the case anymore. He was approaching her now almost as a suitor. No, he _was _a suitor, Ezio had made him one.

The older man had told him to be charming and funny, girls always went for that. But Antonio just wasn't either of these. He was a fighter, not a lover.

"Cazzo." He spat. Why did he have to do this to join the Brotherhood? He would have gladly accepted any assassination contract and carried it out with a grin plastered on his face rather than this assignment.

Antonio was head over heels in love with Alessandra, he just didn't think he'd be able to make her feel the same. There was a barely audible knock at the door to his tiny room and he sighed. Ezio said he would be escorted everywhere and would always be under surveillance.

Antonio opened the door to find Alessandra's silent brother standing there, slate in hand. The boy was dressed richly, like a nobleman's child. A dark navy shirt with a black coat that included a hood, black breeches and dark chocolate brown boots that went up to his knees. A finely made leather belt wrapped around his waist and there was a small silver throwing knife attached to it with a leather chord.

Horatio had left the tower for a few days but had returned shortly thereafter with a small trunk of clothing and some other items. He'd moved into the room beside Alessandra. He wasn't at the tower all the time like the other two, he left everyday and took a small dark horse through the streets to attend his lessons. Ezio had dispatched his newest recruit to keep an eye on the boy, counting on the woman's ability to keep Horatio safe.

Horatio held up his slate for Antonio to read.

"Follow me." Horatio turned and walked confidently down the hall. Was this his escort? Either that or some trick of the Assassins.

Antonio took several quick steps to catch up to Horatio and was led through the tower until they reached Alessandra's room. Antonio took a deep breath and followed. He'd spent time with Alessandra during her recovery and she didn't seem to hate him. She enjoyed his company, but treated him much like she did Horatio. Like a brother. It was frustrating.

Alessandra was propped up by a stack of pillows, smiling at him. Ezio wouldn't allow her to move until her wounds were completely healed. The master assassin had come to see her that morning but had left quickly, looking angry. Alessandra had been asleep at the time and didn't know about his visit.

Antonio's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. The bruises on her face had faded, but the cut that split her left eyebrow remained and Antonio knew it would scar; an eternal reminder of her older brother's cruelty.

Ezio had informed Antonio of everything he knew about Alessandra so he wouldn't make any grievous mistakes. His mind was snapped back to the young woman by the sound of her voice.

"Hello Antonio!" She said brightly.

"Huh." He tripped up and swallowed nervously "Hello."

"May I request a favor of you?" She asked, jumping straight to the point. Antonio nodded, not trusting his voice. Alessandra glanced around covertly, a useless gesture since there was no one else in the room besides Horatio, then leaned forward in an obvious pose of secrecy.

"I want to sneak out." She hissed furtively.

"Uh, okay." Antonio said dumbly. A second later his brain kicked into gear and he mentally punched himself. However, it was too late to take the words back. Ezio would kill him if they went, and Alessandra would kill him if they didn't.

Her smile turned into a sunny grin and suddenly Antonio couldn't care less if Ezio had him drawn and quartered if it meant making Alessandra smile like that.

"Hurrah! It's been so boring just lying in bed for so long!" She pushed off the covers and Antonio jumped.

Alessandra was wearing nothing but a thin shift that left very little to the imagination. It was the sort of thing one would wear under a gown or to sleep in. It left her legs bare to the knees as well as her arms and shoulders. A few knots up the back was all that held it in place on her thin frame.

Antonio spun quickly so his back was to her; face as red as a tomato.

"Oh sorry." Alessandra said distractedly.

"S'okay…whew…lota skin…" He jabbered.

"Hmm?" She asked from behind him.

"N-nothing." He mumbled. There was a tap on his shoulder a moment later and he turned to see Alessandra, clad now in a robe, holding a lovely teal dress.

"Look at the dress Ezio gave me!" She said with giddy excitement. "There are even more in the wardrobe!"

"It's beautiful." Antonio choked out. He growled internally, Ezio didn't seem to be going out of his way to make his job any easier.

"He's been so kind to Horatio and I. There's no way we'll ever be able to repay him."

Antonio bit back the urge to blurt out that Ezio really didn't care about her. Not only would it be a lie, but it would crush Alessandra and destroy her trust not only in Ezio, but in Antonio.

"He seems to be a kind person to anyone who does not oppose him. I don't know if you've ever seen him in combat."

"Never" Alessandra said quietly, eyes downcast. "I've always been too injured to see much of anything."

"He's amazing." Antonio said. Alessandra lowered the dress to give him her full attention.

"I've never seen anyone who could move so fast. It's like he'd everywhere at once. It must have taken one hell of an ambush to injure him so badly. And to think! He still didn't die!"

Alessandra looked confused, "Ambush? He said it was a bar fight that got out of hand."

Antonio stared at Alessandra, he couldn't believe that she still didn't know who and what Ezio really was. He sighed, the man himself had ordered him to sway her affections; nothing would do it faster than revealing to her what Ezio really was.

"Alessandra, Ezio…isn't who he appears to be. I don't know what all he's told you but the truth is…" The words died in his mouth, suddenly seeming hollow.

"What Antonio? What is he exactly?" Alessandra asked, a tremor of anger quaking in her voice. She scowled up at the taller man as if daring him to slander Ezio's name.

"Nevermind. That's something you should hear from Ezio himself, not me."

Horatio had been still through the entire transgression, but now he metaphorically spoke up. He held his slate above his head so Antonio could read it.

"Are we going ore not?" it said in his shaky print.

"Yes, as soon as Alessandra…um…" Antonio glanced at her robed form. "Yeah…I'll just…um…" He backed out the door, any eloquence he'd had a moment ago evaporating.

"Yeah." He said as he closed the door. It was wrenched over a second later and Horatio was all but thrown at him. The silent child game him a look that clearly said _nice-going-jackass._

"Sorry." He said honestly. Horatio shrugged and dusted off his fine pants.

"Are you shure this is a god idea?" He wrote.

"There's no 'h' in sure, and two 'o's in good." Antonio corrected automatically. Horatio rolled his eyes and fixed the spelling.

"It probably isn't, but it's what she wants."

"Alessandra does not know what she wants." He wrote quickly than erased it just as soon as Antonio's eyes flashed over it. He was spared having to make a reply by the door opening and Alessandra stepping out. Antonio's heart skipped a beat or five.

"Hmm…you…uhhh…that dress…hmmm…it's blue…." He fumbled.

She laughed, clearing forgiving him for his clumsy words about Ezio.

"I must look pretty if I've struck you speechless." She said sweetly.

Antonio grinned like a moron and she took his hand in hers. If Horatio trusted this slightly foolish boy than she saw no reason as to why she shouldn't. Besides, he'd shown his good character upon their first meeting. She'd made no mention of that evening to him or him to her. It was an unspoken agreement to let the memory that changed their lives sleep undisturbed.

"We'll have to go out quietly, to make sure no one sees us. Horatio, can you go scout ahead for us please." She asked softly.

Horatio nodded then took off down the hall and vanished down the stairs. After several tense moments there was a quiet clap that Antonio assumed was the signal that the coast was clear. This pattern continued until they were on the street.

**Crappy place to end it. Sorry, I've been having a really stressful week and haven't really recovered. Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed. I'm glad you have stuck with me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm turning into one of those writers who never updates their story. Also, 20 chapters and no smut? Blasphemy! None in this chapter either. See, I got you all excited for nothing. I've written a scene between Cesare and Lucrezia, but I don't know if I'm going to put it in. If you're feeling deprived and want something, even if it is yucky Borgia incest please PM me and I'll see if I can add it in. If you're good with the way things are going…well you can still PM me cause I love talking to my readers and *gasp* you may even get a sneak preview of future chapters…but you don't have to.**

Alessandra inhaled deeply, breathing in the scents and sounds and life of Rome. The sheer vitality of the city, already ancient and full of history, enlivened her, adding a flush to her previously pale cheeks and a smile to burst over her face. People shoved past the trio, vendors shouted at passersby, horses meandered slowly down the street. At the end of the street a patrol was breaking up an argument between two women over a rug. It was noisy, and smelly, and dirty, and it was home.

They were far enough from her previous house that these streets were new to Alessandra. Raphael had never allowed her far from home, not that she would have gone far anyway. Too many people and too much danger awaited in the streets. Her heart beat faster, both in excitement and slight fear and she pulled tight to Antonio, slipping her hand into his for comfort.

The young man's cheeks burned a ruddy crimson and he thought his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest. The fact that she turned to him for protection and comfort helped strengthen his confidence and he found himself speaking.

"The river isn't far from here; we shouldn't run into any trouble getting there."

Alessandra nodded enthusiastically and allowed Antonio to take the lead. With his free hand he pulled up his hood, not wanting to chance being recognized. He could see wanted posters tacked on walls for both himself and Ezio. They looked old and slightly worn from exposure to the elements, but the pictures and prices were still recognizable.

They moved slowly; Antonio didn't want to strain Alessandra by forcing her to keep a faster pace than she could manage. Horatio followed behind them, a dark blue hood of his own pulled up to hide his face. With the knife in his belt and rich clothes he looked like a mini version of Ezio, something Antonio was sure wasn't an accident.

They walked through the crowded streets, mid-afternoon sunlight streaming down to light the various stalls and shops. Alessandra looked at them with only mild curiosity, not really interested in their wares. Antonio's eyes scanned the crowd for possible threats, fingers drumming on the hilt of his sword. His new uniform didn't part crowds the way his old one had and he was forced to gently push his way through the packed throngs of people.

They passed through the streets in silence, groups of people thinning as they neared the water front. Alessandra turned her head to regard Antonio as they walked.

He was strong featured like Ezio, but less broad in the chest, his light armor allowing her a good estimation. His eyes were such a deep shade of brown that they appeared almost black, matching his dark hair. Unlike Ezio he was clean shaven, and no scars adorned his face. He didn't have the same rugged good looks as the older man, but more of a charming boyish look, like it would still be several years until he came into his full maturity. He was handsome to say the least and she was often amused by his sweet bumbling personality. He was nothing like her deadly protector, this feature lending its own charm.

The river came into sight and Alessandra stared out over it. The water was murky, but it reflected the sun in small rainbows and sparkles anyway, as if in defiance of the star's overwhelming power. She was amazed that something so dirty could shine so beautifully.

Antonio unclipped the white cape from his shoulder and settled it on the grass for Alessandra. She thanked him and settled, pulling her knees to her chest and staring over the water. Antonio stood beside her, his back to the river, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Alessandra rolled her eyes and whacked his leg with her fist.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his leg.

"You're being stupid. Who do you think I am? Lucrezia Borgia? I don't need a body guard, sit down already." Antonio sighed and turned reluctantly. There was a splash further down the bank and Alessandra saw Horatio throwing stones into the water. He was close enough to hear them should they need to leave quickly.

The young man sat beside Alessandra, shoulders tense, hand griping his sword loosely.

"So Antonio, tell me about yourself." Alessandra requested.

He shrugged, " There's not much to tell, you wouldn't find it very interesting."

"Try me." She said in a challenging tone.

"uhh, alright." He swallowed nervously and spoke slowly so as not to stammer too much. "My father was a painter who fell in love with a noble woman." He said flatly. Alessandra's eyes bugged slightly and she scooted slightly closer, giving him her focused attention. He blushed and glanced down, playing with some of the ties on his outfit.

"My mother was a Spanish Countess. My father was an Italian painter. She commissioned several paintings from him and they ended up having an affair. She grew pregnant but was able to hide it from her husband. He was often away, trying to ingratiate himself with the noble family. Even after I was born she continued to see my father and treated me like her own legitimate son. My father and I lived in a little house in the village over which the Manor stood. I remember standing on the roof at sun down and staring at the Manor house on the hill. The windows would turn red and seem to be on fire in the light." He paused, voice sounding distant as bittersweet memories filled his mind. Those were some of the fondest memories of his childhood.

"We lived in that village in Spain until I was seven. To this day I don't know why we left and returned to Italy. Roma seemed so loud and dirty after that village, I hated it." He stopped again to assemble his thoughts.

"So, you're some kind of nobleman?" Alessandra asked. Antonio laughed and shook his head,

"I'm the bastard son of a painter, there's nothing noble about me." He continued after a short halt.

"When we returned to Italy my father married the daughter of a baker and my sister was born. He loved my stepmother very much, they were a good match, but I think part of him missed the Countess. I would see him sometimes staring out the window at nothing and I knew he was thinking about her. Lucia, my stepmother, loved me like her own child and tried to be a good mother. I cannot say I was the most cooperative son; I hated Rome and Italy. I wanted to go to my real home in Spain." He sighed.

Alessandra slid her hand over his where it was bracing him against the ground. His skin tingled at the touch his gut lurched with a swarm of butterflies. He resisted the urge to giggle nervously, instead clearing his throat hoarsely.

"Lucia was a frail woman, very much like my sister. She didn't survive her second childbirth and neither did the child."

"Oh Antonio I'm so sorry." Alessandra said, feeling guilty about making him dredge up painful memories. However, he continued like he hadn't heard her.

"My father was not long for this world after Lucia passed. I think…I think he died of a broken heart; leaving my real mother, then to have Lucia torn from him. It was too much for him to stand. My sister and I were left as orphans, the only money we could get from selling our possessions and a few paintings my father finished before his death. Most of it went to my sister's medicine, but it eventually ran out. I did the only thing I could that would pay well enough to take care of my sister. I became a soldier." He finished quietly.

Antonio finally looked at Alessandra to find her staring at him looking like she was going to cry.

"What? This was all a long time ago." He said.

"I know. It's just…." She trailed off, instead pulling Antonio into a hug, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Her arms were wrapped around him and she was half lying on the ground, legs stretched out behind her. He sat frozen, not sure what to do.

"_Be charming and funny." _Said imaginary Ezio in his head. Antonio scrambled for something, anything, to lighten the mood.

"Uhhh…" Was all he managed. It dawned on Alessandra that she'd practically tackled the man and she pulled back sharply.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's um…yeah…uh." He mumbled. His brain was on overload, squealing like a little girl.

"_SHE HUGGED ME! SHE HUGGED ME! SHE HUGGED ME!" _it cheered. It was only by the grace of some self control he didn't know he possessed that he didn't shake to pieces with happiness. Eventually he found his voice and asked jokingly,

"How slowly do you think Ezio would kill me if he knew we were here?"

"Very." Came a voice from behind him. "Very slow."

* * *

**Did I mention I wrote this chapter while listening to Queen's _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy_? It's more of an Ezio song to be honest, Antonio would be more along the lines of _You're My Best Friend_ due to Alessandra's friendzoning...**


	22. Chapter 22

_***sing song voice***_** someone's gonna die! **_***normal voice***_** JK! **_***russian voice***_** but is true…**

Antonio's blood ran cold. His head panned slowly until he caught sight of the darkly clad Assassin.

Ezio looked slightly disheveled and his face was flushed from drinking. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed then face planted in alcohol. Despite his obvious intoxication he was only slightly unsteady but his speech was clear. And he looked pissed.

Ezio advanced on Antonio and hauled him to his feet and away from Alessandra. He shoved the younger man backwards and Antonio stumbled over a rock, landing on his ass. Ezio stood over him, looking rather homicidal.

"You were supposed to be taking care of her!"He yelled "Not dragging her all across Roma! I trusted you to keep her safe!" He moved as if to kick Antonio but Alessandra stopped him, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him back. He spun to face her and she slapped him. He looked stunned and held a hand to his face where his cheek was rapidly turning red.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, slapping the other side of his face. He gave almost no reaction, staring at Alessandra in disbelief. "This was my idea! Don't blame Antonio! I convinced him to escort me so I would be safe. You have no right to be angry with him when he was just following your orders." She slammed a fist into his chest and he took a step back, more in surprise then from the blow.

"Why have you not asked me?" He asked, anger fading, turning instead to a feeling of hurt and possibly…jealousy?

"Perhaps I would have if you visited me! This is the first time I've seen you in two weeks. Maybe if you were around more often it would have been you sitting with me." She snapped angrily. Behind Ezio Antonio slowly rose and approached cautiously. Ezio turned to him sharply and pointed an accusative finger at him.

"I expected better judgment from you." He said, sounding for all the world like a disapproving father. "Take her back to the safe house, I will follow shortly."

"Yes sir." Antonio answered, relieved that he was going to get to keep his head after all. He scooted around Ezio, careful to stay out of throttling range and took Alessandra by the elbow, drawing her slowly away. Horatio had watched the entire exchange with a calculating eye, making no move to intervene. Now that it seemed to be over he moved to follow his sister.

"Not you." Ezio said to him. Alessandra shot the older man a hard look but he pointed sharply for her to get moving. Horatio waved her away as well and she reluctantly left.

As soon as they were out of sight and ear shot he smirked at Horatio, readjusting his clothing and tying his hair neatly into its ponytail once more. After several moments he looked like his normal self, all signs of inebriation gone.

"How well are they getting along?"

"She hugged him." Horatio wrote. Ezio considered this for a moment then asked,

"Do you think he has any chance of making her fall for him?"

Horatio shrugged. He knew all about Ezio's matchmaking scheme, he was the one reporting back to the assassin about the pair's activities. The assassin had said Antonio would be under surveillance; who better than someone who would always be at Alessandra's side but never thought of?

"You're doing well Horatio. Go catch up before they get suspicious." He instructed with a smile. Horatio nodded then jogged off, slate in hand, to rejoin the young adults. Ezio watched him until he vanished around a corner then sighed, smoothing a hand over his restrained hair. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd returned to the tower to find them missing. If it hadn't been for Horatio's note explaining things he would have probably killed someone. Still might for that matter.

Some good did come from their adventure however; Antonio was making progress, and hopefully his little act would drive Alessandra further into his arms, and Ezio now knew that she was well enough to travel.

* * *

Ezio took some time before returning to the tower. He needed to let his temper settle and sort through some troubling thoughts. Some of his anger stemmed from Alessandra and Antonio. She was shy around most men, what made Antonio so damn special? He supposed he should have been happy; his plan was working faster than he expected.

Ezio forced his mind from these matters. The Brotherhood was compromised. He had spoken with La Volpe before of his suspicions but these new attacks only strengthened them. There was a spy in their midst. La Volpe suspected Machiavelli, but Ezio did not want to believe it. If Machiavelli had betrayed then things were much direr then they appeared. It was with grim resolve that he knew he would have to find the infiltrator himself and end him.

These trains of thought were getting him nowhere; he needed more information to proceed with his investigation. In the mean time he could deal with the less daunting task of quelling Alessandra's affections.

A light rain started up as he ran over the roofs to the tower. It made the tiles slick but he kept his balance despite the precarious footing. He didn't bother to dodge guards. Ezio simply threw them from the roof or just knifed them silently. He reached the tower shortly and took the rooftop entrance, sliding in through the trapdoor and winding his way through the building.

He passed Alessandra's room to find the three young people together. Horatio sat on a stool in the corner while Antonio gave him words to spell. Alessandra looked pleasantly amazed at the boys; unlike her brother she had not yet learned to read or write. That was something else Ezio would have to remedy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must speak with Antonio." Ezio said from the doorway. Antonio blanched at the sound of Ezio's voice. He hadn't noticed the older man's presence and it unnerved him. He stood, excusing himself politely and moving into the hallway.

"Be nice." Alessandra ordered with a glare at Ezio. The older man shot her a quirked smile,

"I'm always nice!"

"I mean it." She snarled.

Ezio rolled his eyes, "Yes mother."

Alessandra blushed and Ezio used her embarrassment to lead Antonio away. The assassin remained silent until there were no ears to hear them.

"How badly do you wish to be a part of this Brotherhood?" Ezio asked abruptly, catching Antonio off guard.

"More than anything. I don't believe I've ever felt more dedicated to a cause. It has only been a few weeks, and I know so little of it, but I know in my heart I would serve the Assassin's to my death." Antonio said with total conviction. Ezio was impressed; such dedication so early was amazing.

"Be careful what you promise." He said grimly. "You just might."

"Sir?" Antonio asked, "Why the question. I thought you were taking me away to put my head on a pike." He said.

"Don't tempt me." Ezio growled, a flash of his earlier anger returning. His drunken appearance had been false, but the blind rage had been real, if unexplainable.

"What you did today was foolish and rash, but we must look past it." He said through gritted teeth.

Antonio looked relieved,

"So if you're not going to kill me, what do you need?"

"Information. You were a Borgia soldier; you may have some useful knowledge." Ezio said.

"I was a foot soldier; all my orders came from higher up. I know guard schedules and troop numbers in the areas I was stationed, but it may have changed with my defection. Other than that I'm afraid I am quite in the dark."

Ezio shrugged, "You never know, some of what you know could be helpful."

"Si" Antonio said "I'll see what I can do. You'd get better information from a palace guard or one of the officers."

Ezio nodded. He knew quite well how to get information, he had been hoping that for once he wouldn't have to beat it out of someone.

"Grazie, I also wanted to speak to you about Alessandra."

Antonio braced himself for the worst.

"Your little adventure today has show me she is well enough to be moved."

"I thought you said she would be safe here." Antonio replied. Alessandra was healing quickly, but the young man could tell her wound still pained her. It wouldn't be safe to try and force her to make a long journey, even in her current stage of recovery.

"Current events prove otherwise." Ezio replied. Only his inner circle of advisors was aware of the spy and he intended to keep it that way.

"This place can no longer provide the security we need and we will have to leave soon to avoid detection from the Borgia." Ezio informed him. His mind was made up, but he wanted to give Antonio forewarning before removing Alessandra.

"Fine. When are we leaving?" Antonio asked.

"You are not coming." Ezio said slowly. Antonio looked confused, but the expression quickly melted to anger.

"You put her under my protection! I am the one looking after her! You can't simply walk in and take her away!" Antonio yelled.

Ezio's temper flared.

"You are here as my guest, little more than a prisoner, do not forget that. You are in no position to be making demands or decisions. You are only alive because I wish you to be, one wrong move and you will not see tomorrow. If I wish to move Alessandra you have no say in the mater." Ezio snarled back.

Antonio looked furious, his face flushed and hands clenched into white knuckled fists.

"All your talk about allowing me into the Brotherhood, about seducing Alessandra, all lies? Even your supposed trust in me?"

"No, that was true; however, you much learn obedience. If I order you to remain, then you remain." He snapped. Ezio hated having his authority questioned, especially by someone so young and inexperienced as Antonio.

"Fine, tell me why." Antonio growled, trying to keep a lid on his anger.

"You must begin your training with the other recruits. There is a storm building and when it breaks we will need all the help we can get." He said. Antonio looked skeptical and ready to argue again but Ezio cut in,

"Besides, if she doesn't see you for a few weeks she'll start to miss you. She'll start to long to see you. It's obvious from today that she has feelings for you. Now those feelings must stew and build in your absence. If I take her away when she's still angry with me it will seem like a punishment and that will help bonding…" He said, sounding suddenly tired. He seemed to older, no longer the suave rouge, but a man who had spent a over half his years fighting a war that would not be won in his lifetime.

He ran a hand over his hair, smoothing it down needlessly. His life's work would one day fall into the hands of young idealistic men like Antonio.

"The fact that you agreed to my little mission is sign enough that you are committed, and now it is time for the next step." Ezio said. Antonio still looked angry, but asked in a calmer tone,

"When do you leave?"

"It will be a few days before we can go, perhaps longer. No more than a week. I cannot risk keeping her immobile for that long." Ezio said.

"Why the emergency?" Antonio asked suspiciously.

"Right now you are the lowest ranking member in this entire brotherhood. You are not privy to that information." Ezio said stiffly. Antonio's mouth opened to argue but Ezio stopped him with a raised hand.

"Do not forget your place." He warned. Ezio walked past the young man, pulling up his black hood and allowing his face to be swallowed in shadow.

**Loooooong chapter….**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for sticking with me. PLOT TWIST! unless you saw this coming...**

It was five days before they could travel. Alessandra was packing the dresses Ezio had bought her into a small trunk, preparing for the change of living situations. She had been furious when Antonio had given her the news that she would be leaving. Her anger was not directed at Antonio, but Ezio.

Antonio had told her he would be staying behind on the older man's orders instead of accompanying her to the new safe house. It was obvious to her why Ezio was pulling them apart. He trip to the river was getting them both punished despite Ezio's words to the contrary. Alessandra liked Antonio, he was sweet and honest, unlike Ezio who seemed to keep everything locked inside except anger and lust. That made him alluring as hell, but it could also be downright infuriating.

Alessandra hadn't seen the older man since the day he'd caught her and Antonio out of the tower. Before that event he'd been suave and charming, now he was acting like an overprotective father.

Alessandra held up the beautiful teal dress she'd shown to Antonio that day, scowled, and stuffed it unceremoniously into the trunk. It was the last article of clothing to go in; leaving her in the light brown garment she now wore. Her old dress had been ruined by blood and she was pretty sure Ezio had burned it.

Alessandra stood with her hands on her hips, lips pursed as she fumed. The little chest was dangerously close to spontaneous combustion from the intense heat of her gaze when there was a light knock on the doorframe.

The black clad figure had a smirk on his scarred lips as her gaze zeroed in on him. Alessandra's hands fingers tightened around her hips as she glared at Ezio.

"What?" He asked innocently. Her lips pursed again and she continued to glare daggers at him.

"You know very well what." She snapped. "You're only making me leave because of Antonio. You think he's a bad influence or something ridiculous like that!"

Ezio rolled his eyes and moved into the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"That's not true. This has nothing to do with Antonio and everything to do with your safety." He said calmly. Alessandra huffed and pointed an accusative finger at Ezio.

"I'm perfectly safe here. The only dangerous thing around is you!" She snapped. Ezio looked surprised,

"Me? Alessandra, you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"You've been lying to me again! Antonio said it was an ambush, not a bar fight that injured you so badly."

Ezio's expression darkened beneath his hood,

"That boy needs to learn when to keep his knowledge to himself." He growled.

"That boy is the only one around here being honest! Even Horatio is keeping information from me!" Alessandra said, her voice rising in volume.

"I want answers now. Who the hell are you Ezio Auditore? What do you do that makes you keep such secrets, hide from the guards, and even hide your identity?"

Her gaze was unrelenting and she was set in an aggressive stance. Ezio sighed and pulled down his hood, he scratched his chin, as he gazed around the room, looking at everything except Alessandra.

"You don't know what you're asking." He said quietly.

"You were able to tell Horatio and allow him into your confidence, why not me?" Alessandra asked petulantly.

"Because Horatio cannot speak!" Ezio snapped. Alessandra jumped at the outburst, surprised that the older man would have such a reaction. Ezio was usually calm and charming, she'd only ever seen him truly angry a small number of times and never before at her.

"If my enemies found out about him and tortured him he would never be able to betray me!"

Alessandra looked shocked and slightly sick,

"T-tortured? What are you?" She whispered, her fire extinguished at the thought of her little brother under the torturer's blade.

Ezio sighed and smoothed a hand over his pulled back hair. Once again he was left with no choice; he could not lie again even though the information could very well end her life. Even being associated with him as anything more than a passerby would earn Alessandra death from the Borgia. Telling her the truth would make her a liability to the Brotherhood, a possible weak link that the Borgia could exploit.

"I am an assassin. I kill those who would oppose the Brotherhood." He said plainly.

Alessandra seemed too stunned to react.

"I fight a war that has been raging for centuries. My struggle will never end until the day I draw my last breath. I will always be hunted by the enemies of the Assassins. This is what I am Alessandra, I am the leader of the Assassins."

"Oh." Was all she managed to get out as his words rattled around in her head. Eventually she was able to fumble out a question,

"Does Horatio know?"

Ezio nodded,

"He found out several weeks ago when he saw me execute a guard."

Alessandras's eyes snapped to Ezio's,

" . . . .Brother!" she hissed, rage seething in her voice. "You told him things that could get him killed?"

"I had no choice!" Ezio exclaimed He had been expecting fear or horror, no this cold anger.

"There is always a choice!" Alessandra yelled "You could have chosen to lie! To keep him safe!"

"He would have figured it out eventually!" Ezio yelled back, his own temper flaring. How could she be so dense? He brother was a genius, couldn't she see that?

"So you thought it was suitable to inform and involve my innocent younger brother without my knowledge? He's nine for God's sake!" Alessandra yelled.

"That's how old Petruchio was." Ezio said quietly. Alessandra's brow furrowed in confusion,

"Who the hell is Petruchio?" She snapped. Ezio's face hardened and he faced her squarely. His sudden change in attitude shocked Alessandra. His eyes looked flat and dead, like two stones that have endured the slow grate of the ages.

"He was my younger brother. He was murdered, along with my older brother, and my father, when I was seventeen. I watched them die." He said quietly. "I wish it could be different. Your own kindness has involved your family in a world you should know nothing about. By simply knowing me, you and your brother were put in harm's way. Innocents who are caught up in this conflict do not survive unless they choose a side. Horatio chose his, now it is time for you to do the same. Joining the Assassins will provide you not only with protection, but we can teach you the skills to survive and live freely in this world. However, this is your decision."

"You mean I don't have to join the…the…your side?" Alessandra asked.

Ezio shook his head,

"You can choose to leave all of this. You would have to leave Roma, but we could secure you a well paying position out of the city. However, even then I cannot guarantee your safety. The Templars resources match our out, even regrettably, exceed them occasionally.

Alessandra's head was a blur; she'd gone from hellish rage, to shock in a matter of seconds and now had descended into complete confusion.

"Templars?" she asked numbly.

"The enemy of all men. They seek complete control; it is against them that the Assassins fight. They are brutal and ruthless, and will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Without us, the world would have fallen long ago." Ezio said.

"Sounds like fun." She said dully. Ezio forced a laugh, but there was no amusement in it.

"I will allow you time to consider my proposal, but not an eternity." Ezio said. Alessandra still looked shell shocked and remained quiet.

"For the time being, you cannot remain here; several of our safe houses have been compromised by Templar agents. There are few places in Roma that I would trust with your safety." He informed her. Alessandra finally looked at him and nodded.

"Fine." She turned to lift the chest and dumped it in his arms. "In the meantime you can make yourself useful Signor maestro assassino."

Alessandra stalked past the older man and vanished down the hall. Ezio sighed and followed, wondering, not for first time and more than likely not for the last, if he was going to regret this decision.

**Poor Ezio**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is now my most popular story. Thanks for all the love and support!**

There were two horses waiting patiently outside the Assassin's tower. Ezio nearly knocked Alessandra over when he stepped outside. He had been preoccupied with juggling the chest while he held the door open and didn't notice she'd frozen.

He grumbled something petulantly but the young woman took no notice. Her eyes remained fixed on the large animals.

"We…we're riding horses?" She asked quietly.

"Si. Is there a problem?" Ezio asked.

There was a sudden squeal and Alessandra rushed to the nearest creature. It didn't flinch when she wrapped her arms around its neck and nuzzled her face in its mane.

"Guess not." The assassin muttered. He went to the other horse, a midnight black anime with a white patch high between its eyes. The one Alessandra was clinging to was a chestnut with slim legs and a highly arching neck. Ezio's mount was built as a war horse, strong and fearless, bred to charge into battle and trample men on foot. The chestnut was an obvious racer, meant for speed and high jumps.

She they come to conflict Ezio could fight and delay their attackers while Alessandra escaped.

"You know how to ride?" Ezio asked as he lashed the small chest behind his saddle.

"Si." Alessandra breathed, finally releasing the horse.

"Before he did my uncle owned several horses, he taught me how to ride when I was young. He did just before we left for Roma." Alessandra said. She patted the horse's neck and brushed her hand though it's honey colored hair.

"Have you ridden since?" Ezio asked.

Alessandra shook her head, "But it's not really the sort of thing you forget how to do. I can't ride side saddle though."

"We'll have to see about getting you some proper riding clothes then. But not today, for now you'll have to just adjust your skirts as best you can."

Ezio swung into the saddle, adjusting his weapons so he would impale himself or the horse. Alessandra followed suit, fixing her dress to it covered her legs and feminine bits as best as possible. She watched as the older man secured a couple of swords where they could be easily drawn. She wondered idly where he kept all the blades hidden; she could see two at his hip and three around his horse. She knew there were countless others he would access in the blink of an eye.

"Why don't I get a sword?" She asked in a childish tone, a mischievous glint in her eye. She found it impossible to remain angry at the charming man, he was Ezio, he knew what he was doing. It was easy, perhaps too easy, to trust him to make everything right.

"You can have one when you know how to use it." He answered without looking up. Alessandra glowered half heartedly at him.

"If I chose to join you, will you train me to fight like you and Antonio?" She asked. Ezio paused in his word then said,

"I can give you enough training now to survive competently, but should you choose to join our fight then yes, you would be trained as an assassin." Alessandra remained quiet while Ezio made his final tweaks. At last he gripped the reins in a gloved hand and flicked them lightly, coaxing the horse to a walk.

For the last several days he'd spent his time chasing down rumors of the traitor and reducing his notoriety around Rome. Heralds had stopped talking about him, and his face was gone from the wanted posters. Guards and passersby's no longer paid him any mid and he could finally travel in peace.

They had been travelling for less than then minutes when Alessandra asked,

"How much further is it?"

Ezio sighed, "A ways still, we're going into the countryside. You need to be somewhere safe where only a select few are aware of your presence."

Alessandra pulled her horse to a sharp stop.

"I'm not leaving."

Ezio wheeled his horse and fixed his eyes on the young woman.

"Alessandra. I don't have time to argue with you. You are not a member of the Brotherhood, but the enemy is aware of your involvement with us."

Alessandra ground her teeth in frustration.

"If you my nine year old brother is part of your super secret club then I am too. I refuse to leave the city while you, Horatio, and Antonio remain." She crossed her arms and gave the assassin a stony expression.

Ezio regarded her calmly, gauging her conviction. There was no waver in her eyes; she would stand by her words. Still, he had to be sure.

"Are you sure? You cannot change your mind, once you start on this path…it is…impossible to abandon it." He said slowly; the words hammering into his own mind with their white hot talons of truth. This was not a life he had chosen, and it was not one he or anyone could leave. Death was the only escape from the Assassins, both for one of them and their enemies.

"You heard what I said. You've got a new recruit on your hands Mister All Powerful Assassino." She said in a tone that allowed no argument.

"Alright." Ezio turned his horse in a new direction and resumed the calm unassuming walk as before. Alessandra followed, heart hammering in her chest, as her life was once more changed forever by Ezio Auditore.

* * *

"This! This is where you sent my brother!" Alessandra screeched. They were standing outside the Rosa in Fiore and Alessandra looked murderous.

"EY! It's one of the safest places in Roma!" Ezio protested. He'd known she would react this way, that's why he had neglected to tell her where Horatio had gone.

"It's a bordello!" She yelled. Ezio clapped a hand over her mouth and moved close to her ear.

"Si, but let us not inform all of Roma of that hmm?" he said. Alessandra nipped at his fingers but allowed herself to be led inside. She wished she could get back on the lovely chestnut horse and ride away, but the animal was already being led away to a stable. Instead she squared her shoulders as she entered the establishment.

The interior rooms were beautifully decorated, but mostly empty. Now was not the time of day when most men would make use of the house's services. A few scantily clad women were around, one sweeping, others sitting and chatting quietly. Several of the girls called soft greetings to Ezio and he returned them warmly.

Alessandra tried to ignore his familiarity with the prostitutes. Instead she followed him to a lavishly decorated room in the back where she found two more women. These two were dressed like noble women and carried themselves with an air of power. Alessandra felt intimidated by them immediately and wanted to cling to Ezio despite her annoyance with him.

"Bringing me more strays Ezio?" The younger of the two asked. She bore the same strength and confidence as Ezio and Alessandra wondered if she was an assassin too.

"In a way. This is Horatio's sister, Alessandra. Alessandra, this is my sister, Claudia."

Alessandra's eyes bugged and she didn't know is she should say hello or curtsy. She did an awkward combination of both, face bright red.

Claudia laughed, "Don't be nervous, I'm not as pompous as my fratello, you don't always have to be on guard around me." She pulled Alessandra away from Ezio. "I'm going to to tell you every dirty little secret about him. He won't be able to work his perverted magic on you after I'm done. " She cackled evilly.

Ezio groaned, "Really Claudia? I want to be a bit mysterious." Ezio said with a laugh.

Alessandra cast an amused glance at him,

"You snore; no man who snores can ever be mysterious."

Ezio smacked a hand to his chest in mock pain.

"I like her." Said the older woman, speaking up for the first time, "She's fiery."

The woman was older than Ezio by a good deal, but despite her age still maintained a stately beauty. Her eyes were dark and warm; they were old eyes, eyes that had seen enough pain and joy to last millennia.

"That idiota is my son. You may call me Maria."

She was seated in a plush chair by a large window, sunlight streaming in to cast bright bands across her face and lap.

"Pleased to meet you. I…um…Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Maria waved a hand dismissively.

"Horatio is a sweet child. I could not have turned him away if I had wanted to."

"Is he here?" Alessandra asked. Maria shook her head.

"Mister High and Mighty Assassino has him out running errands."

Alessandra's head whipped around to glare at Ezio, but he was gone, sneaking out while the women were distracted.  
"I'm going to kill him." Alessandra growled.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO DARN LONG TO GET POSTED! I have been insanely busy recently and have slowly been chipping away at this chapter for weeks. Finally tonight I made myself sit down and finish it. I hope it's not too disappointing.**

Alessandra barely saw Ezio for the next six weeks. When she did it was always in passing, barely a word exchanged between them. Ezio was kept busy chasing down phantom leads as to the identity of the traitor and trying to outthink the Borgia at every turn. He had just received a message from Machiavelli that another safe house had been raided. It was a small one in the south, empty at the time of the attack, but now under Borgia control.

Ezio rode his black war horse to the site, the longer, meandering path giving him time to think back to the events a month and a half before.

He had expected Alessandra to take a few weeks to decide, not a mere twenty minutes. Though the decision had been made over a month ago his mind kept slipping back to it. Ezio wasn't displeased with her choice, and her involvement meant no more lies, but he didn't think Alessandra fully understood the implications of her decision. She wasn't a killed; not like him. She worked hard to keep those around her safe to even contemplate hurting someone else. Her mercy would be her downfall.

Horatio on the other hand would make a fine assassin one day. Nine years old and he was already cold and calculating. With combat training and a little maturity he would prove to be as skilled as the legendary Altair Iban-La Ahad, though hopefully with greater humility and respect for the Order.

Ezio came within a few blocks of the safe house and dismounted, tethering the horse to a post. He scaled a building and allowed his vision to fade to blue. Ezio didn't knew how he came by the ability, or how exactly he could do it, he just did. With his line of work the uncanny ability to sense not only enemies, but targets was priceless. He'd heard rumors that some of the ancient assassins had been able to do it too, but they were only whispers, vague allusions of some mystical sixth sense. He wouldn't have believed them if he hadn't been able to do it himself.

The shadows around him deepened and bright patches of light became blindingly white. Dark navy and rich cobalt flooded his view from the sky to the earth, making his head spin momentarily until he adjusted to the new way of seeing. Everything seemed to glow, surrounded by a haze, blurring with movement. He knew from experience to watch for the red haze that marked his enemies but to ignore the light blue of standard civilians. As Ezio crouched on the roof he scanned the surrounding area for the safe house. It wasn't hard to find, coated in a hazy gold like a coin on a hot day, it stood out from its drab fellows. Ezio had never been to this particular safe house, it was frequented by thieves more often than assassins. However, Machiavelli had insisted in his letter that Ezio investigate it and remove anything that could aid the Templars.

Having located the building, Ezio allowed his vision to lapse back to normal, blinking a few times to clear it completely. He looked at the den with his normal eyes and saw a squat cobblers shop huddled between a butcher and a tanner. The location was sure to reek to high heavens on a hot day and smell horrible every other day of the year. It was a street that patrols would avoid just to escape the stink and surrounded by taller buildings, providing easy roof access. It was an ideal location for a thieves den, but it seemed that hadn't saved it from the hand of the Borgia. The work of the soldiers was evident by its current state.

The windows were shattered and the door hung broken in its frame. A Borgia banner had been hung from the roof claiming the building as their property. Several men guarded the door chatting idly and looking bored. Whatever violence had taken place in the establishment had long since ended.

Ezio was preparing an aerial attack on the soldiers, he would have been able to kill all three before they even knew of his presence, when shouts from down the street stopped him. A patrol was approaching, calling for the men guarding the building to run for a prison transport.

Two of the soldiers obeyed without question, leaving the third to meet the new group. The patrol drew close enough that Ezio could see what was causing the uproar.

A figure in white hung limp between two of the guards, it was obvious from his robes that he was an assassin. Ezio gritted his teeth in anger and gripped his throwing knives. From this distance he couldn't make out which recruit he was. Ezio moved closer to the edge of the roof, straining his ears to hear what was being said.

"...sneaking into a weapon depot not far from here. He was placing explosives all over the place. I managed to shoot him in the leg before he could do any real damage." one of the men holding the recruit was saying.

From the amount of blood on the man's clothes Ezio suspected they had done more than simply shoot him. He looked to have taken a rather severe beating.

"Why didn't you finish him off?" the man watching the safe house asked.

"The Captain General likes it when we can take these ones alive. Besides, this is the bastardo who turned traitor. He deserves whatever the General wants to do to him."

Ezio cursed silently. The unconscious man was Antonio. Wagon wheels rumbled on stone as the requested transport arrived, pulled by two red clad horses, the carriage looking battered, but the iron across the door strong.

Ezio could have attacked; could have killed every soldier there and brought Antonio back to the lovely doting Alessandra. But he didn't. Some unseen force stayed his hand, keeping him on the roof and away from the action. Blades remained in sheaths as Antonio was tossed unceremoniously into the vehicle.

"Cazzo." Ezio hissed. Antonio knew nothing important enough to cause the Brotherhood to collapse, but that didn't mean that what he did know wasn't dangerous. Ezio tried to force himself into violent action, to stop the coach and save the boy but he couldn't. A nasty, dark part of him was in control and it kept him frozen in place. He didn't want to think of that part, but it was impossible. Ezio knew exactly why he allowed that carriage to start off down the street, allowed the soldiers to joke about what Cesare Borgia was going to do to the young man.

Ezio knew that that dark part of him, the part that had been dragged to the forefront of his mind hated Antonio. Antonio was young, he had his entire life ahead of him; a reflection of Ezio when he was young and carefree, still untouched by the true cruelty of the world. Antonio could have chosen to be anything he wanted to be, and yet he joined the Assassins, a choice Ezio had never been given. Antonio had the chance for a life beyond all of the death and chaos that Ezio endured; a life with Alessandra. Antonio was everything Ezio had lost and everything he could never be. He hated him for it.

The wagon turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. Ezio released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He contemplated following the wagon but knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. Instead he launched himself off the room onto the unsuspecting heads of the remaining guards. They died silently, weapons buried deep in their chests. They weren't the ones around, but they were the closest and so died unnoticed. Not stopping to bother with the door Ezio entered the building through a shattered window.

Machiavelli had suggested investigation, not recapture and so that's what Ezio did. He didn't expect to find anything of great value; after all, the building had already been raided. The rooms had all been cleared out, only broken furniture remained. Ezio sighed and kicked a chair. These last several weeks it seemed that he had been thrown from one problem to the next with barely a chance to breath.

After searching each room and finding nothing in the normal spectrum he allowed his vision to blur and refocus in blue. To his surprise there was something different. He stood in a small office in the back of the building, the room shrouded in deep shadow. To his right in the corner a section of floor was shimmering gold. He strode to it and knelt, feeling along the edge of the gold for any seams in the stone. After a moment he felt a gap large enough to work a blade into and pried the small slab up. Beneath the stone Ezio found a small earthen chamber containing a small box. There was no clasp, but branded into the dark wood was the seal of the Assassins. Carefully Ezio removed the box from the ground and replaced the stone. Clutching the thin case he exited the building through the back and made his way silently down the alley.

Once away, he circled the area back to where he'd left the black warhorse. The animal was still there, as was the trampled body of a young man. He'd obviously been trying to steal the horse, but the animal had different ideas. Despite its ties being cut and hanging loose it was in the same place as Ezio had left it. It flicked its ears lazily as he approached and started off at a slow trot when he urged it forward. He left the would-be horse thief in the street for the guards or some unlucky roman to find, in too bad of a mood to bother dumping the body.

**What's in the case you might ask…you'll find out later *le winky face* again, I'm so so so so so so sorry this took so long to get out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Fun fact: I am writing this while in almost full cosplay, just waiting for pieces of my costume to dry.**

Alessandra had a dagger gripped in her hand, feet and body set in a defensive pose. A white clad recruit had arrived a short time ago and was now instructing her in the basics of how to use the weapon.

It was slow work and she was tired, a thin sheen of sweat coated her brow from the repetitious forms she was executing. They were standing in the outer courtyard of the Rosa in Fiore, behind the building and away from prying eyes.

The recruit rushed at her, swinging his blade slow enough for her to block, but with enough force to make her arm ache from the strike. Though they had been working for over an hour Alessandra refused to ask for a break and the young man she was working with gave no sign of tiring. What she was learning was paramount to her survival in this new world and she was determined to advance as quickly as possible. The recruit made some adjustments to her form and they continued.

Someone cleared their throat loud enough to be heard over the sound of ringing metal, making Alessandra jump in surprise and allowing the tip of her opponent's blade to rake her upper arm. She hissed in pain but made no other reaction, their blades were not dulled and his had sliced cleanly through her shirt, leaving a shallow slash in her bicep. Small beads of scarlet were pearling along her skin, but not enough to make a fuss about.

Angrily Alessandra turned to face a scantily clad young woman standing with her arms crossed in the doorway of the Rosa. The pose served to push up her already exposed cleavage and Alessandra blushed, still not completely accustomed to the ways of the bordello despite having lived there for a month and a half.

"Claudia wants me to help teach her how to blend in with a crowd." The courtesan said haughtily, ignoring Alessandra completely. The recruit nodded, replaced his dagger in its sheath, and turned to scrambled lithely up the wall. Alessandra stared after him in wonder then turned back to the slightly older woman. She rolled her eyes and strutted past Alessandra and into the street. Alessandra flowed after her, jogging a bit to catch up.

She was wearing a loose pair of men's trousers and shirt, on loan from one of the thieves. The clothing made her feel boyish and silly, but she recognized the need for such things. With the new garments she was able to run and move easier and with her long hair tucked up under a cap she could have passed for a young adolescent boy. The image was helped by her short stature and thin figure.

"There are many ways to hide in plain sight." The courtesan was saying as she walked boldly down the street.

"You can jump in with a crowd, hunker down on a bench with a few people, or if things get really desperate you can hide in a hay cart." She spoke quickly, sounding bored and irritated.

"Of course none of this is worth shit if you don't break their line of sight. You've got to get away first, then hide. Ready to practice?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer the courtesan spun, grabbed Alessandra by the front of her shirt, and flung her into one of the guards who was standing nearby. Then she vanished, swept away by a passing group.

The men looked surprised, but that only lasted for a second as one of them made a grab for Alessandra. Using their surprise to her advantage she ducked his arms and bolted, running at a flat sprint.

"Stop him!" one of the soldiers yelled. Armored boots pounded the stone behind her as they gave pursuit. The street they were on was broad and she was easily visible. The courtesan's words beat into her mind like a drum with every foot step.

"Break. Their. Line. Of. Sight." She shoved past stunned people. Her lungs were already burning and her only recently healed wounds were already aching.

"Break. Their. Line. Of. Sight."

"Stop that man!" one of the soldiers yelled. Alessandra forced herself to run faster. The darkness of an ally caught her eye and she darted into it.

"He went in there!" Boot steps followed behind her, rebounding like thunder off the stone walls. Alessandra ducked around a corner to another street, then rushed through another ally.

"Which way did he go?" She heard the voice echo from the next street over.

"Have. To . Hide." She rapid heartbeat said. "Have. To. Hide." Alessandra looked desperately around for any one of the things the courtesan had mentioned. There were a few people on this street, but not nearly enough to constitute a crowd. There were no benches either, this not being a main thoroughfare. That left the dirty looking hay cart at the other end of the street.

Alessandra rushed to it, breathing hoarsely, and body aching. Glancing around to make sure the guard patrol hadn't yet entered the street; she closed her eyes and jumped in. She had to burrow down into the itchy stuff so it would cover her completely then lay completely still.

Less than thirty seconds later heavy foot falls sounded at the other ended of the street, accompanied by angry yells. Alessandra had to remember to breath and keep her limps from shaking as the men passed the cart.

"He may have gone down another street." Said a deep voice from above her. Her blood went cold and all the sweat on her body seemed to freeze as the cart rocked gently. One of the men had settled against it to speak to his companion.

"I'm tired of these kids thinking they can just disrespect us and walk away." The other soldier grumbled.

"They don't know just how safe we keep them. If it weren't for us this whole city would be crawling with those assassin bastardos."

"Did you hear?" The first man said in a furtive whisper "They finally caught the traitor from the fifth regiment in the poor end of the central district."

"About fucking time. I hope that little bastard learns what it means to cross the Borgia before the Captain General has him executed."

Alessandra's heart almost stopped. They were talking about Antonio.

"Captain!" Called a new voice from further down the street. "He got away, we're never going to find him at this rate."

The captain grumbled something low in his throat and ordered his men back to their former positions. Alessandra would have breathed a sigh of relief had she been able to breathe. The thought of sweet shy Antonio in the hands of men like those was chilling. He was a strong fighter and a good man; he did not deserve to die. She lay in the cart, the hay reeking of manure, too scared and shocked to move.

"They're gone." Said a haughty voice. "You can come out now."

Alessandra's rose slowly from the hay and she saw the courtesan regarding her with cold eyes.

"That was quite the merry little chase you led them on." She said in a bored tone. Alessandra pulled herself from the cart and stated pulling hay from her clothes as she walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" She other woman asked indignantly.

"To find Ezio." Alessandra said with grim determination.

**CHASE SCENE! WOOHOO! Still in cosplay, though I think my stuff is dry now. Did I mention this is my most popular story? It's beaten my other fic in both reviews and followers! Thanks for all they support and love! I love you guys back!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the wait. This has not been proofread yet, so sorry for any mistakes.**

Ezio was in his private rooms at the Tiber Island Hideout, trying to force himself to rescue Antonio. He knew he should, knew the boy was a member of his little family of assassins, but he couldn't force himself to want to.

His heart rebelled against the logic of his head and it baffled him. He paced his room, trying to piece together why he was having this fight with himself. Slowly the emotions he was experiencing dawned on him. Jealousy. But why?

The answer was clear. Alessandra. Since she'd become involved with him his life had been nothing but complicated. Ezio shook his head at the thought, she was more akin to a daughter to him than a romantic interest. There was no way he would fall for a woman so much younger than himself. Sure, he'd slept with women that young before, but love? He didn't believe his stone heart was capable of the emotion any more.

"Dirty old man." He muttered. Maybe twenty years ago he would have pursued her, hell even ten years ago. Too much weighed on him now for him to be dealing with girl troubles.

Ezio finally noticed his pacing and forced himself to stop. The best thing he could do was send someone, probably one of his graduated assassins, to find Antonio. He didn't have to save the boy personally. The assassin opened the door to do just that only to find himself face to face with a teenage boy.

"Ezio!" the teen said in a voice that was most certainly female. He squinted at the teen until he realized who it was.

"Alessandra? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Looking for you." She said. Her breathing was rough, like she'd been running recently. Her face was flushed and bore a panicked expression that bordered on hysteria.

"What's happened?" Ezio asked, tensing like he expected Templar agents to morph out of the walls and attack. "Have you been hurt." A quick survey of her person spoke otherwise. "Is it Horatio? Is he in danger?"

Alessandra shook her head, eyes welling with unspilled tears.

"Antonio has been captured by the Borgia." She blurted out, voice slightly shrill. Ezio sighed and relaxed, some of the tension flowing out of his shoulders.

"Oh. I know." He said calmly.

"You know?" She asked. "Why aren't you out saving him?"

"I was on my way to dispatch someone to retrieve him when you arrived." He moved to walk past Alessandra, but she ducked into his path.

"You're going to send some standard assassin? This is Antonio! You're the only one I trust to bring him back alive! Please Ezio, he's my best friend!" She begged. Ezio's temper flared though he couldn't rationalize why he was suddenly so angry.

"I'm busy, I can't go rescuing every fool who goes and gets himself captured! If you're so worried about him why don't you go get him yourself." He snapped.

Alessandra's expression darkened at his words and she glared at Ezio with enough poison in her gaze to kill an elephant.

"Fine." She hissed. She turned on her heel and stalked away from the stunned assassin.

Alessandra took a horse from the holding stall across from the front door of the headquarters and mounted. She hadn't bothered to change out of her boy's clothing, the unusual garb drawing some strange glances. She urged to horse towards the nearest thieves building she knew of, the building was far enough away to merit the horse, but she was forced to ride slow to avoid trampling people and initiating another chase with the guards.

She could have simply scaled a building and moved through the city that way, but she seemed to lack the smooth dexterity that came with long hours of practice, and the years of using the rooftops as a highway.

The den she was headed for was an hour's ride away, but it was the only one she knew of. She hadn't even officially joined the brotherhood yet, her lack of initiation leaving her in a precarious position. She wasn't an assassin, but she wasn't a civilian, she'd pledged her loyalty to the cause, but she wasn't one of them. It was frustrating, but there was nothing she could do to fix it. She pondered her new life as she rode and did her best not to panic over Antonio. She would save him, she had to believe that.

Eventually she came within sight of the slightly dilapidated building and dismounted, tying the horse off at a stable a block away. She entered the building covertly, slipping in the door after checking that there were no passing patrols.

The thieves den was designed to look like a carpentry shop to keep from arousing confusion, but that was only the cover. All the real money was made in the false backroom. Alessandra spotted two mercenaries on either side of a door disguised as a pile of lumber leaning against one wall. The two men were thickly muscled and dressed as workers, but watched her with sharp eyes as they sanded wood.

This was the only thieves hideout Alessandra had ever been to, making her familiar with the men who lived and worked out of it. One of those , Marcus, saw her and stood , pulling on the lumber pile behind him to allow her entrance. The door swung opened to reveal a lavishly decorated room with no windows and at least three hidden bolt holes. A dest sat facing the door, cluttered with ledges, papers, and quills. Soft snores fluttered out from under the hood of the man sitting behind the desk. Alessandra rolled her eyes, but wasted no time, knowing that every second wasted brought Antonio closer to pain and death.

Alessandra pinched the toe of La Volpe's boot and shook gently.

"Sir! You have to wake up. We have a problem." she said loudly.

"No need to shout." La Volpe said calmly, voice clear of any traces of sleep. Alessandra jumped then blushed in embarrassment. La Volpe settled his feet on the floor and leaned forward, fingers steepled, eyes glinting from under his hood.

"How may I help you bella donna?" He asked. Alessandra cleared her throat and explained the situation as calmly as she could.

"Ezio won't help. " She finished angrily. La Volpe nodded,

"He's a busy man. He can't rescue every fool who gets himself captured."

Alessandra glared at the thief master.

"That's exactly what he said." She hissed. The man shrugged,

"It's true. So, you want to rescue signore former Borgia soldier youself? Why come to me? Surely Machiavelli or Bartholomew are better advisors for this."

Alessandra shook her head, "Machiavelli is too busy, and he won't help anyway, and Bartholomew has no skill for covert operations. I need someone with a knack for stealth and infiltration." She said, figuring a little flattery wouldn't hurt. The truth was that both men intimidated Alessandra, especially Machiavelli, something about that man just felt off.

La Volpe was quiet for several minutes, allowing Alessandra to grow up uncomfortable from was beginning to think he was going to refuse her request when he spoke.

"I will aid you in this endeavour. But you must do a favor for me in return." He said.

Alessandra tensed reflexively, one of her hands twitching towards the knife in her belt. La Volpe noticed the movement and waved a hand at her as if to dismiss her worries.

"Not that kind of favor."

Alessandra forcibly stilled her hand, but didn't relax.

"You are close to Ezio, this gives you an edge over the rest of us. You can go where you want and just simply claim to be there under Ezio's orders. No one would be the wiser."

Alessandra considered his words and found they rang with truth. She had often wondered into areas she knew she wasn't exactly allowed to be in, but when caught she'd never been reprimanded. Just as when she'd entered this safehouse, her presence had not been questioned, simply accepted. She had thought that was how it was for all the recruits, not just her in particular.

"You're Ezio's little pet, you're the exception to the rules." He finished. The implications of his words slithered through her mind. Everything she thought she'd gained, any small measure of respect she thought she'd earned, all reflections of Ezio's legacy. It was upsetting to say the least, but explained the behaviour of many of the people she'd met during her time with the Brotherhood. Some had been kind and receptive, like Ezio's family, while others had behaved in a manner similar to that of the courtesan.

La Volpe held his silence as her revelations shook her mind and settled uncomfortably there, tossing and turning when she probed at them.

"I need to start building my own reputation, get out from under Ezio's wing." She said slowly.

"Precisely." La Volpe said. He stood, stretched leisurely, then brushed past her and out the door. Alessandra followed, walking quickly to keep up with the tall man.

"Rescuing your little boyfriend without the aid of Il Mentore will do this, or at least set you on the path." He said. Alessandra was interested by his words, but talk would not save Antonio.

"Good, so let's save him." She snapped.

"I assume then you know where he is, the layout of the building and surrounding area, how many guard him, the extent of his injuries, the nearest safe house, and of course have a plan to get in and out undetected?" La Volpe asked lightly.

"Uh..." Alessandra said dumbly.

"I thought not." He replied smugly. Alessandra blushed furiously. They'd entered the street during the conversation and she stayed close to the hooded man, allowing him to guide her through the hot press of the Roman crowds.

"You are arrogant with youth and this makes you impulsive and irrational. Should you act without thinking not only will you get yourself killed but others as well. You are not mature enough yet to handle this operation."

"You agreed to help me." She said quickly, "Even if you change your mind I'll just continue on my own."

"No no, I will assist you, you'll die without me. I was just making sure you are aware of your own inabilities." He said smoothly.

Alessandra huffed in annoyance.

"You said you needed me to do a favor in return for your help. What do you need." She asked, trying to speed the conversation along.

"Signore Machiavelli has some documents I am interested in. Retrieve them for me and in exchange I will help you. You will know the documents by their seals. Don't read them, just look for the seal." He instructed.

Alessandra shot a glance at him, intrigued by the request, however she could get nothing from his shadowed expression.

"Is that all?" She inquired cautiously.

"That is all, anything more would be too suspicious."

"Won't he miss the documents?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just do your job and don't get caught."

Curiosity nagged at Alessandra; things were moving within the Brotherhood that were much bigger than her understanding. She didn't regret her decision to start training as an assassin, but recent events were showing her how insignificant she really was. These men she now associated with were manipulating events on a national level, leaving her grappling in the dark trying to comprehend them.

"Fine. How do I find Antonio?" She asked, pulling her thoughts away from those larger matters.

"You don't, my spies do." La Volpe said. "I have men all over this city, one of them will have seen where he was taken. He is a former Borgia dog?" he asked.

"Yes, but he is loyal to the Assassins." Alessandra said tartly, not liking how the thief referred to Antonio.

"He is a traitor in their eyes. More than likely he is sitting in the dungeon of the Castello right now waiting for Cesare Borgia to pay him a personal visit."

Alessandra blanched, she had never met or even seen the Captain General, but she knew of his capacity for cruelty. Antonio would not last long under his care.

"I'll have my spies from in and around the Castello report to me immediately with any information. You can do nothing until then. Return to Tiber Island and complete your task." He said dismissively.

Alessandra made no reply, simply turned away and jogged down a side alley feeling more helpless than ever before.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is just a really short filler chapter. Kind of a cute break from Ezio's and Alessandra's angsty story. I've been wanting to get back to Horatio. I am considering writing a side story about a day in the life of Horatio Carracci. Let me know if i should write it. THANKS FOR READING!**

Horatio trotted through Rome, feeling stately and important on his shaggy black pony. The steady clop of hooves was soothing in the warm air as he rode through the deserted street.

He had adjusted quickly to life with the Assassins, learning everything he could from the mercenaries, thieves, courtesans, and recruits. For the first time in his short life he felt like he really belonged somewhere.

The sun was low in the sky as he rode back towards the Rosa in Fiore. Maria expected him back for his nightly lesson, but he had to make a quick detour before returning to her.

The tailors shop was still open, torch lit storefront illuminating the rapidly darkening street. Horatio trotted his steed up to the counter and passed a slip of paper to the man who stood there. The man glanced over it, smiled, and pulled a cloth wrapped package from under the counter.

"The blacksmith's boy dropped these off earlier as well. To be delivered with this parcel." He said, withdrawing a longer thinner package and placing it atop the other. Horatio exchanged a pouch of coins for the items then nodded his thanks. He arranged the packages on his lap and spurred his pony away from the shop and back in the direction of the Rosa.

Claudia giggled as Horatio struck a pose; hands on hips with his face towards the heavens.

"You look so dashing! None of the ladies will be able to resist!" She said with a laugh. Horatio grinned at her, fingers drifting over his new clothes. Bright white and vibrant crimson, cut to fit his young body. His new Assassin's uniform didn't have the extra weight of true armor, just some thin leather strips to give the illusion of armor. It would deflect a glancing blow from a knife, but a determined strike would rip through it like tissue paper. Horatio rested his hands lovingly on the twin daggers on his hip then gripped the hilt of his child sized rapier. He looked like a miniature version of Ezio when the master Assassin had been a younger man.

"When you wear this you must comport yourself as an Assassin." Maria said. A thin smile touched her lips, but it did not reach her eyes. She had accepted Horatio's intention to join the Brotherhood, and even Ezio's intention to train him, but it didn't make her happy. She was proud of her children and what they were doing to keep their home free, but she wished sometimes that things were different. At the very least she wished a different life for Horatio. She had watched Ezio change over the years, seen what the Brotherhood had done to him. The carefree boy she remembered was dead; replaced by the frightening master assassin. She was proud, but she was not happy.

"Dressed as you are you are no longer Horatio Carracci, but a loyal member of this Order. Your age does not matter; your skill does not matter. When you wear this you are an assassin recruit and therefore must act like one." She said sternly, smile slipping away as a hard look settled over her expression. Horatio nodded seriously, clasping his hands in front of him and holding her gaze. He pulled his slate from a special pouch on belt and wrote,

"When will I start training?"

"Soon, I believe my son wanted to see to your training himself." She replied. Horatio nodded and added,

"Lessons now?"

"Si, arithmetic, history, and geography today." She said. Horatio put the slate away and set about preparing for the lesson.

Claudia crossed to her mother and said softly,

"He reminds me of Petruchio."

Maria nodded stiffly, not taking her gaze from the boy as he pulled maps from a chest on the far side of the room.

"Neither of them had a chance. Petruchio was lost because of the brotherhood, and Horatio has been lost to them." She sighed.

"It is our legacy." Claudia replied "We are Assassins."

**This is probably the shortest chapter I've written for this story so far.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been extremely busy lately. Just know that I'm in a lot of pain right now because I sewed through my finger. That's right; my middle finger has a HUGE bloody chunk taken out of it due to a sewing machine needle. However I am going to push through the pain (of which there is a lot, but I'm tough) and I'm going to post a new chapter.**

**If things aren't completely accurate to the game it's because I'm taking some small artistic liberties plus timing isn't my strong point, besides, every day in the game isn't documented! **

Machiavelli was away, doing whatever it was that he did. Alessandra sat in the armory at the island, trying to get up the courage to break into his office.

"Each moment you spend being a coward is one more moment you leave Antonio to the Borgia." She told herself angrily. She stood and forced her feet forward, out of the room, up the stairs, down the hall and to the door. Her hands were shaking and she balled them into fists trying to calm her racing heart.

"You can do this." She hissed. She placed a cold hand on the lever to open the door and pushed. With a squeak of old hinges she was inside, heart nearly pounding its way out of her chest.

The office was dark, the sun having set the hour before. She cursed the fact that she hadn't thought to bring a candle. There was nothing for it now; she would have to do this blind.

La Volpe had said the documents she wanted would be marked by a seal with three stars around an intricate A. He didn't knew how many there would be, just that he would need all of them. Alessandra didn't ask how he knew all of this and the Thief Master didn't offer an explanation.

Alessandra fumbled her way through the dark room, bumping her shins on a low table before eventually finding the desk. The thieves she'd trained with had taught her to always check for traps, hidden openings, and devices to let the owner know their belongs had been tampered with. The Assassins were the most paranoid group of people Alessandra had ever seen and she could only assume Machiavelli would be no different.

Her cold fingers felt delicately at the desk, brushing past papers and quills. If these documents were as important as she assumed she doubted Machiavelli would just leave them lying out. However, she felt each sheet for the seal, trusting her fingers. Several were sealed, but not with the one she was looking for.

Alessandra moved on to the drawers, opening them slowly and feeling nimbly for trips and fake bottoms. There were none in this drawer, but it did have a false back. Carefully she opened the disguised compartment, probing fingers brushing thin sheets of rough paper. Her fingers touched something wet and she fought the urge to yank her hand back. Instead she wrapped moistened fingers around the papers and pulled them free.

Alessandra traced a thumb over the wax on the papers and felt it, the stars and A, her ticket to La Volpe's cooperation. She sniffed idly at her fingers and crinkled her nose at the foul odor. She wiped them on her pants and tucked the papers into her waistband. Alessandra considered checking the rest of the drawers but decided against it. La Volpe would have to be satisfied with what she'd found.

Alessandra retraced her steps to the door, blood coursing hard through her veins, forcing a cold sweat to coat her body. Her nerves were fraying quickly and she knew she'd have to leave the room soon or risk having a panic attack. Just as she was placing a sweating hand on the lever to pull the door open her adrenaline sharpened ears heard dull footsteps in the hallway beyond. Alessandra's heart stopped for a moment before kicking back into high gear. Her breath came in fear quickened puffs and she fought the instinct to flee.

The steps drew closing becoming more definite. From the heavy tread it was a man approaching, but not Ezio or Machiavelli, they were too light on their feet for her to have heard them. Alessandra couldn't force herself to move as the steps came to a stop on the other side of the door.

"Oh Dio!" she thought through the icy fog of panic "This is it! I'm dead!"

A fist hammered on the door and Alessandra squeezed her eyes shut, fist clamped hard around the door handle.

"Machiavelli!" boomed a loud voice. Alessandra felt like she was going to shake to pieces from the mixture of fear and panic. Her eyes were squeezed shut hard enough that the muscles in her face hurt. The door rattled again as the man pounded on it.

"Come! I must speak with you." Said the voice. "Bastardo is always out." The man said after a moment. The footsteps began to retreat back down the hall, the man mumbling incoherently. Alessandra counted to ten then shakily pulled open the door, wincing at the hinges.

Alessandra was shaking and sweat was rolling down her face and sides. Her legs felt shaking and her head was throbbing, she began to take staggering steps down the hall bracing herself on the wall. She fumbled her way downstairs and through corridors, trying to find her way to the door. She knew she was drawing strange looks from anyone she passed, mainly a few white clad recruits. It began to slowly dawn on her clouded mind that this wasn't normal. Fear and panic was one thing, this sickly haze was something too extreme to be a natural reaction.

Everything began to slow, her body going numb and losing control. Duly Alessandra felt herself fall to her knees then the cheek smack onto the cold stone. Hands moved over her but her slow mind barely registered the touches. Something sharp was jabbed into the back of her leg but her vision was already going black. White legs were all before fading into oblivion.

**This chapter is WAAAAY shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's the best I can do with my hand the way it is. My finger is already bleeding again. Sorry for the long wait and the lackluster chapter. We'll be getting back to Ezio in Chapter 30. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Taking serious artistic liberties with the dialogue in this mission. I haven't played Brotherhood in a while and I don't remember what was said exactly. Also, this is going to be one of the few times the plot of the game interacts with the plot of this story. Things are different so don't think to hard about it. I would play this mission again but a friend is borrowing my copy of the game…she reads this story too so I won't say toooo much about her….she knows who she is…..**

Ezio raced along the roofs, feet moving almost as fast as his mind. On opposing rooftops young recruits shadowed him, moonlight illuminating their paths.

The sight made him proud but inside he felt that everything was going wrong. The Brotherhood he'd worked so hard to rebuild was dying; rotting from the inside because of a traitor. La Volpe's suspicions seemed better founded then Ezio wanted to believe and he had a nagging feeling that events between Machiavelli and the Thief Master were moving faster than even he was.

The troubles with Alessandra weren't helping matters either. She was pulling away from him and developing rapidly, and losing her trust hurt worse than he cared to admit. Ezio looked on her as a daughter, though he couldn't ignore the nagging in the back of his mind. The primal part of him that wanted her. That part always wanted women and he gave into it often, but it seemed more demanding where Alessandra was concerned.

Ezio pushed himself harder, forcing his body to move faster and forcing the distracting thoughts from his head. He had a job to do and he couldn't afford to be sidetracked.

Cesare Borgia wanted Pietro Rossi dead. If the Borgia wanted someone dead not only was it in the Assassin's best interest to keep them alive, but Pietro had something Ezio needed; the key to the castle, literally. Ezio had to save Lucrezia's love toy before Cesare's own hired assassin could finish off the young actor. He could see the Colosseum in the distance and knew they'd reach the massive stone structure soon.

Ezio whistled lowly, a signal to his men to split off and approach the Colosseum from different sides. In a blink the recruits were gone, the fastest pairs picking up speed to circle around and approach from the opposite direction. The arena rose before him, majestic, even when in partial ruin. Torches burned in sconces, illuminating the night and making the marble glow in an eerie sparkle. Armed guards stood at every entrance, eyes and ears alert for danger.

Ezio dropped from his roof to approach slowly, keeping out of sight of the soldiers. The job required stealth and Ezio was all too happy to obey. Skirting around a jutting bit of stone he found a suitably chipped and broken column that would allow him easy access to the upper stories. Taking hold firmly, he began to scale the Flavian Amphitheatre. Ezio knew his recruits would be doing the same on the others sides of the massive structure. He'd made sure to select his most skilled trainees for this mission; it would be their final assignment before being fully inducted to the Brotherhood.

Ezio reached a tier that was free of guards and pulled himself onto it. It was dark, the stone parturitions casting deep shadows. Closing his eyes, Ezio allowed his sixth sense to paint his world cobalt. Upon reopening his eyes everything was darker where shadows touched it while all other objects blazed with light where moon or firelight was present. The contrast was shocking, but it allowed him to all but see in the dark. Ezio was willing sacrifice small details and deal with a headache later to gain an edge over his targets.

Ezio turned slowly and moved through the stone passage that would take him onto a wrapping balcony, allowing him a view of events on the sand. He instantly picked out Pietro and Cesare's dog, Micheletto as well as the gunmen waiting above. Columns blocked his view of various sections, but he could make out a few of his men as they took positions above the shooters the same as he was.

Though he couldn't see their faced Ezio knew his recruits were watching for him to make the first move. He did, leaping silently from his position and landing with a blade buried deep in the neck if his gunman. The man gurgled as he died but otherwise made no other sound. The assassin stood and resheathed the blade on his wrist before running back towards his next destination. With Michilleto so close to Pietro Ezio would have to stop him personally.

The recruits not busy dispatching the snipers had done their job of neutralizing the cast of supporting Romans, hiding the unconscious bodies where they would lie undiscovered until long after the assassins had made their move.

Ezio blinked away his enhanced vision as he made his way towards the rest of his men. He was supposed to be impersonating a centurion and judging from the events playing out down on the arena floor he was going to be on stage soon. Careful to remain undetected, Ezio leapt from one crumbling support to the next, racing against time to make it.

Ezio saw his little group and "actors" and quickly rejoined them, shucking his usual gear for the costume of a roman soldier. Adjusting the helmet a final time he waved for his disguised apprentices to follow him. The little troupe walked to the open floor of the Arena and took their position.

Sighing, Ezio slipped back into his supernatural sight, trusting in it to lead him through the unpredictable stage. He'd been using it a lot tonight and the constant changing vision was giving him a headache. Ezio ignored his discomfort, it was a necessary weapon, should they be discovered now or the real actors found it would be an almost impossible fight to escapes. He was counting on surprise to allow their getaway; a patrol of angry guards would spell disaster.

Flicking his gaze up to the three crosses he could easily pinpoint Pietro, as well as the assassin Cesare had hired. Micheletto was standing at the base of the cross, looking secure in the knowledge of a job well done. Ezio moved to his new place, drawing slowly closer to his target. He just needed to get on stage, dispatch Micheletto, and pull the actor free. It would only be a simple matter after that to obtain the key. Any error and Ezio would lose his chance to infiltrate Cesare's stronghold.

Ezio moved again, following his sight and the lead of the real actors. He was on stage now, close enough to Micheletto to touch him. Ezio shuffled towards the other man, drawing confused looks from the cast nearest the two. He ignored them and gently laid a hand on Micheletto's shoulder at the same time he jabbed his hidden blade into the man's lower back. The Templar assassin jolted at the pain, Ezio's hand the only thing keeping him from springing away.

"Keep quiet or I end you." Ezio hissed into the other's ear. The man's breathing was shallow and rapid but he answered in a reasonably calm voice.

"If you're here to save Pietro you're too late." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked, allowing the blade to slip a little deeper in. He'd only punctured about an inch into the flesh, far from enough to kill the man.

"I poisoned his wine before the performance, the spear was just insurance." Micheletto answered in a voice tight with pain.

"Cazzo." Ezio spat. He pushed the other assassin away from him, retracting the weapon.

"You're not going to kill me?" Micheletto asked in astonishment.

"Professional courtesy." Ezio said. "Leave before I change my mind." The man nodded then fled the stage.

"This performance is over!" Ezio called in a loud voice. "Cut him down!"

"T-This wasn't rehearsed!" Pietro stammered as a few of Ezio's men slashed his bonds. They stood the confused actor up right only to have him collapse again. Ezio caught him and hefted him bridal style into his arms.

"We're leaving." Ezio said to his assassins. They were in motion as the words were leaving his mouth. The guards had finally seemed to notice what was going on and were slowly entering the Arena. The young assassins launched themselves into battle as Ezio carried Pietro away.

"What's going on?" Pietro asked in a panic. "I don't feel right."

"You've been poisoned." Ezio said offhandedly as he jogged slowly towards an unblocked exit.

"Poisoned?" Pietro shrieked in a high voice. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Don't think about it and you'll be fine." Anything else Pietro said was ignored as Ezio focused on getting the two of them out alive. He had to get the actor to a doctor before the rather effeminate young man died. Pietro coughed and shook in his arms as the poison coursed through his veins and stole his life.

"Non morire su di me ora figlio di puttana." Ezio hissed as he ducked out of view of a passing patrol. They were in the outer ring of columns and he could see one of the masked physicians standing next to his table. Ezio jogged to him as fast as he could and settled the half naked man on the table. The doctor's eyes widened behind his mask but he didn't ask any questions.

"Poison." Ezio said urgently. The doctor looked at the actor, conducted some doctoral things Ezio didn't understand, nodded and muttered to himself. As the robed man worked a recruit came jogging up to Ezio, a black bundle cradled in his arms.

"Mentore" He said as he handed the bundle of cloth and steel to the older man. Ezio nodded his thanks to the other assassin and moved off a bit to change back into his robes and armor.

Less than three minutes and he returned to find the doctor administering some concoction to the actor. Pietro drank it readily, grimacing at the taste, but drinking it all the same.

"Give me the key." Ezio said, not wanting to waste any more time. Pietro looked up at his savior in confusion.

"What key?" He asked.

"You what what key. The one Lucrezia gave to you. Quickly, I have no time for games." Ezio snapped.

"I cannot, I promised her I would never let it off my person. Even if you have saved me, I cannot depart with it."

Ezio wanted to strangle the actor. "Lucrezia has been playing you for a fool. It was her brother who ordered your death."

Pietro looked stunned, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "It can't be true. My Lucrezia would never do that to me."

"She is her brother's Lucrezia, and she just did. Give me the key so I may exact vengeance for you."Ezio said, hand extended and voice hard. Pietro sighed in resignation and slowly reached a hand to the cloth tied around his waist. He pulled a large iron key out from under it and passed it into Ezio's gloved hand. The assassin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I promised." The actor said sheepishly. Ezio turned away and shoved his hard won prize into pouch. He set off at a run only to collide with another man. Their combined momentum caused them both to stagger back. Ezio opened his mouth to apologize to the stranger only to realize that he recognized him.

"You! You were at the attack on Monteriggioni!" He said in shock. The one eyed thief looked horrified to see Ezio. It took a moment for Ezio to realize why. In the man's hands were documents stamped with assassin seals. Seals that had been broken.

"You!" Ezio said in dull realization. The word seemed to break the thief's stupor and he took off at a dead sprint. Ezio recovered his wits and shot off after him, Borgia guards hot on his heels.

**GO EZIO GO!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just got back from a weeklong trip to Washington DC and Philadelphia and on top of dealing with jetlag I've been dealing with nightmares and anxiety from being caught up in the panicked mob in Philly on the fourth of July. Don't know about it go look it up on YouTube, ****Fourth of July Philly 2013 stampede****. It wasn't fun, I was injured and will now be baring a six inch (15 centimeter) scar on my neck for a long while. So I apologize for this (in my opinion) kinda weak chapter. Action (yes both kinds) to come later.**

It was late when Alessandra woke, passed from afternoon to full dark. Here entire body ached and her head felt like it had been stuffed with wool. She groaned and rolled over, the motion worsening the pain and making her retch dryly.

She recognized dully that she was in a bed but had no memory of how she got there or of where she was. A flicker of worry hovered at the edge of her mind but she was too groggy to pay it any mind. She was just grateful to have woken up at all.

"You look horrible." Said a masculine voice. It was deep, but warm, and very familiar. Though she hadn't heard that voice in ten years she knew she'd recognize it anywhere. It was the voice that had screamed for Raphael to take his siblings and run while bandits cut down their parents.

"Papa?" She whispered. It came out in a muffled and pained croak. Her throat was as dry as a desert.

"I'm here love. I'll always be here." Came the rich baritone, loud in the quiet space.

"You can't be." Alessandra rasped "You're dead."

"Si, but then again, so are you." He said in a calm tone. Alessandra's eyes shot open and she bolted upright. Or at least tried to, the motion was halted half way by a wave of pain and nausea. She collapsed back onto the pillows, chest heaving as she tried to comprehend her father's words. After a moment of silence the large man burst out laughing, going so far as to slap his leg and wipe a tear from the corner of one eye.

"You've got to take things less seriously love, I was only joking." He said once he had calmed down enough to speak.

"It wasn't funny." Alessandra said, the words coming easier as she spoke more. She examined the man who had raised her and then died. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed and he looked exactly the same as she remembered. Same strong arms and barrel chest he'd passed on to Raphael, once used to comfort her when the lightening frightened her all those years ago. His hair was similar to hers only in color, where she had her mother's soft curls her father and brothers bore straight dark brown hair only her father's was shot through the temples with grey.

Seeing him again made her realize how much Raphael took after him, where as she and Horatio bore her mother's slim build. He would have been perfect had it not been for his eyes. They weren't the deep brown she remembered, these eyes were clouded over and grey. There was no sparkle of life or laughter in them, they were dead eyes. She forced herself to look down, unable to meet his gaze.

"Well the look on your face was worth it." He said with a shrug. Her father had always been one for pranks, Raphael too, before their parents died.

"So I'm not dead…but you are." Alessandra said quietly. All enjoyment left the man's features and he sighed, staring down at his work toughened hands with those dull eyes. They sat in silence for several moments, neither moving nor looking at the other. Eventually Alessandra spoke.

"We miss you." She said "Everything went to hell after you and mama died." Her fingers twisted themselves together as she spoke, quiet rage sneaking in.

"I know. I'm sorry life has been so hard on you." He said, not looking at her.

"You're sorry." She hissed, "You have no idea what we've been through, what we had to do to survive, what we became." Her voice slowly rose in volume until she was shouting; ignoring the pain it caused her. "You didn't see what Raphael became after you were gone! I lost my brother, he turned into a monster and he hurt us!" Her father flinched as she she shouted, her words almost seeming to do him physical pain. Unnoticed tears began to stream down her face. "Horatio is becoming a stranger to me! I can barely see my innocent little brother when I look at him anymore. He's found a new family and he doesn't need me!"

Her father opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, now that the words she'd been bottling up were being spoken she couldn't stop until they were all out.

"I'm more terrified then I've ever been, even with Raphael. I've gotten involved in things I don't understand and don't have any control over. My life isn't my own anymore!" Sobs began to wrack through her and she choked, trying to stop the outburst of emotion. Her father made no sound as he gathered her in his arms and held her while she cried.

He rocked her gently and hummed a lullaby he'd used to sing when she was a small child. Eventually the tear began to slow but she didn't want to leave the warmth and protection of his arms.

"Your life will always be your own Alessandra." He pulled her gently from him and stared into her eyes. She felt trapped in his dead gaze. "When you feel like you're losing everything around you, your family, your friends, even your life, keep fighting. Never stop fighting. I wasn't there to protect you, and no one is there to protect you now. You are all you have and you have all the weapons you need." He gently placed his large hand on her heart. "Never forget that."

Against her will she felt her eyes begin to fall closed. No matter how she tried they refused to stay open. They'd only been shut for a second when she reopened them to find not her father but Ezio staring into her eyes, hand only a bit smaller as he held it over her heart. Under normal circumstances she would have slapped him lightly and accused him of feeling her up, but this time she didn't. There was none of the predatory lust she'd seen so often when he'd been eyeing a girl on the street, there was only the dead grey. Just like her father.

She was angry at Ezio, but that anger seemed distant now. Instead she found comfort in his presence as he sat in the space her father had once occupied. She couldn't blame everything on him, some yes, but not all. Much of her life recently had been directed by her own choices, even if she had been passing the blame off onto everyone but herself.

"I love…" she started to say but he silenced her with the gently press of his lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact, but slowly drifted shut. His lips were warm and soft, not demanding or forceful. His small movements were gentle and slow yet passionate. A soft whimper escaped her lips and she opened her eyes ever so slightly. The open eyes that met hers were brown and very much alive. She pulled back with a slight squeak to find sweet, kind Antonio looking at her, eyes alight with love.

"I love you too." He whispered, tracing her jaw line with a gentle finger. Alessandra swallowed, confusion swirling in her head. Who had she been kissing? Antonio rose slowly, placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and left the room without a word. Alessandra stared after him, noticing how much he looked like Ezio in those robes. But he wasn't Ezio. Alessandra couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Her vision went black as the doors shut.

**And this kids is why you should never do drugs. May do a double update cause I've been so bad about updates!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Close as I could get to a double update my apologies.**

"Maestro, she's waking up." Said the soft voice of the young woman sitting beside Alessandra's bed. Ezio turned sharply to see Alessandra Shifting groggily in the bed. She was blinking slowly and trying to lick her dry lips. The modestly dressed nurse, who doubled as a courtesan when she wasn't tending to one of Claudia's girls or an assassin, pressed a cup of water to Alessandra's lips and tipped gently. Alessandra nearly choked on the liquid but managed to swallow some of it.

"How do you feel?" Ezio asked. Alessandra darted a glance at his eyes and was relieved to see they were their normal shade of chocolate brown. Ezio gave her a hard look, worried by her far away expression. He cocked an eyebrow as one of her hands ghosted over her lips and she blinked a few times. Her eyes refocused and her expression settled into one of total resolution. It was something he'd never seen before, Ezio knew she could be stubborn, but this was something new. Her eyes were hard and her mouth was set in a line of grim determination.

"Alessandra?" He asked cautiously. The girl who had previously looked so young turned her face towards him, transformed from scared teenager to self assured young woman. Ezio couldn't deny the fact that the new gravity in her features made her even more beautiful than before.

"What happened to me?" She asked, voice rasping.

"One of my men found you unconscious in this sanctuary. The poison cleaned from your fingers is a good indicator as to why you passed out." He held up a small feathered dart. "Also, this was found in your leg. It's tipped with the antidote to Machiavelli's favorite poison."

Alessandra didn't bat an eyelash, "You refused to help. I had to find my own way. I will not apologize for my actions."

Ezio was impressed by her bravado, but angered by it too. She had no idea of the consequences of her actions.

"Perhaps you should. What you brought to La Volpe almost got Machiavelli killed. I barely got there in time to stop your new friend from murdering one of the men most loyal to this Brotherhood."

Alessandra looked surprised but wiped the expression from her face after a moment. "It's good you got there in time, I would hate to be responsible for the death of someone innocent." She said. The words were cold, matching her new exterior. "I'll need to speak with La Volpe." She began to sit up, grimacing at the pain. It wasn't as bad as in her dream, but it wasn't sunshine and daisies either. Ezio pushed her back down by the shoulder. He nodded to the nurse and she left the room. The master assassin assumed her seat and passed Alessandra the cup.

"You don't need to, after I stopped him he told me about your deal. He still intends to honor it, seeing as you upheld your end of the bargain." Ezio said begrudgingly. Alessandra scrutinized his face and sighed, "I know you don't want me to do this, but that's not going to stop me."

"I know."Ezio said. "I will wish you luck, but not aid, Antonio's rescue is all on you. Your failure will be your own. Consider this your first assignment as an assassin recruit." The words were slow, but he said them with honesty.

Alessandra smiled fiercely, a new fire burning in her eyes.

"Thank you Mentore." She inclined her head respectfully, her smile slipping into a teasingly little smirk. Ezio rolled his eyes and pushed down on her head.

"Get some sleep maladrina." He said. He stood and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Four days, four days of torture, not only for Antonio but for Alessandra. The air was thick with a tension that was not lost on her. She knew something had happened or was going to happen, something bigger than La Volpe's failed assassination attempt, but no one was saying anything.

Her frustration was alleviated slightly by a messenger sent by La Volpe confirming Antonio's location in the Castello. The report was accompanied by a map and and explicit instructions how to infiltrate the strong hold and leave again. She'd heard stories about Ezio's rescue of another prisoner from the Castello some time ago and had hoped to rescue Antonio in a similar fashion. La Volpe's scheme seemed much more secure than her "sneak in get Antonio and sneak out, killing anyone who got in the way" plan. His plan still had its risks and there were a hundred things that could go wrong, but Alessandra refused to allow the task to break her newly found spine. Even if it meant her death she would see Antonio to safety.

Alessandra rose from her sickbed late on the fourth day, still slightly weak from the poison, but she couldn't wait any longer. In her time spent recovering Antonio could have endured a thousand horrors or even have been killed.

Her nursemaid was absent, a fact Alessandra was happy about. She didn't want to try and persuade the woman to let her go, and she was pretty sure Ezio was paying her to keep Alessandra in bed. Using the opportunity to her advantage she dressed in the robes that had been sent up after Ezio had left. The soft white fabric felt right as it wrapped her, the weight of the throwing knives and daggers at her hips was comforting. Leather armour protected her stomach and chest, hidden from view by a long overcoat consisting of jagged overlapping layers of white and crimson. Despite the armour and cloth she could move easy in the outfit, and it breathed well so she wouldn't overheat in the warm air.

Alessandra didn't take time to admire her new clothes however. She double checked the blade on her hips before strapping on the extendable blade on her right wrist. The ornamentation on the blade and sheath weren't as intricate as those on Ezio's and he was the only one who wore two, but the device was simple and elegant, almost a reflection of herself.

Fully armed and armoured, Alessandra pulled up her hood and left the room. Though her weary legs protested, she followed La Volpe's instructions and climbed to the top of the Tiber Island hideout, pushing up through the trapdoor.

Rome had settled down somewhat for the night, but the assassin's never slept. Her contact, the one who would get her into the Castillo, was waiting for her on the rooftop. He was much shorter than she expected but Alessandra had long since learned that appearances were most often deceiving. His back was to her, hands folded in front of him. He was gazing out over the city, posture relaxed and confident.

"Excuse me." Alessandra said in a tone she hoped was respectful. The figure didn't speak, choosing instead to gesture for her to approach him. She did, moving to stand beside the shorter man. It was only when she was next to him that she finally recognized the shorter person.

"Horatio?" She asked in surprise. The boy looked up at her with a grin on his young face. He waved at her jovially then removed his slate from it's pouch. Maria had been teaching her to read, and while she wasn't as accomplished as her little brother, she still had to sound some of the larger words out, she could manage.

Alessandra mentally slapped herself, she should have known something was off the moment she saw how short he was. He wore a set of assassin's robes that were almost an exact replica of Ezio's and Alessandra couldn't help the small stab of jealousy that he had been trusted with a uniform before she had. She forced the stupid emotion away, focusing instead on the task at hand.

"Don't forget your job." He wrote, slipping into a more business like manner. Alessandra nodded, adopting his attitude. "Some men will be meeting us outside the Castillo. We need to go." He wrote after erasing his previous words. Horatio didn't wait for Alessandra's consent, instead turning and beginning to work his way swiftly down the side of the building. Alessandra followed, cursing her arms and legs as they began to shake with exertion.

Horatio stood on the street below, holding the reigns of his shaggy black pony and Alessandra's delicate chestnut mare she'd come to call Poursuivre, it was one of the few words of french she'd retained from her childhood when her mother tried to impart some of her distant heritage on her. She wasn't sure where her mother had picked up the second language but she'd died before she could teach her daughter more than a few random words.

Poursuivre tossed her head as Alessandra mounted, glad to see the normal saddle on the horse. Side saddle was a difficult and stupid way to ride. The siblings started off at a slow walk but soon encouraged their horses up to a quick trot. It was the best speed they could manage in the still crowded streets. With every step they took towards their destination Alessandra's steely determination kept her calm. A part of her wanted to panic and run but she kept it locked away, ready to deal with it later. People flowed out of the way of the two hooded riders and they made good time to their next rendezvous.

Horatio led her to an empty building on a suspiciously deserted street. It was ramshackle, especially in the richer part of the city they had been previously travelling through. They slowed and dismounted, tethering their horses to a post next to the building. Horatio moved to go first but Alessandra stopped him, instincts she hadn't known she had telling her to go first. Carefully she pushed open the door and stepped in.

There was a creak to her right and a hand shot out, snatching at her hood. Alessandra reeled back only to slam into the still open door. Her attacker lunged forward again, this time catching her by the collar of her coat. He jerked her towards him and she pushed her hand forward, hidden blade snapping forward only to glance off the man's body armor. Her momentum, aided by his pull threw her off balance and she twisted awkwardly.

Her coat collar suddenly became constrictive as the man's still entwined fingers pulled the fabric into a tight bunch around her throat. Alessandra choked and struggled, but her flailing arms were caught by his free one and pinned to her sides.

A high pitched whistle shrieked from outside the house and Horatio entered, looking furious. He held a piece of paper clenched hard in one fist and shoved it in her attacker's face. Alessandra felt the man nod and the hand vanished from her collar. The arm pinning her remained though.

"What the fuck is going on?" Alessandra asked, voice loud with rage.

"Shhhh" replied the man holding her, "this is a secret meeting, wouldn't want to bring the guards down on our heads now would you."

Alessandra shut her mouth and blushed though she had no reason to be embarrassed. She waited for the large man to let go of her but he didn't, he seemed content to keep her restrained for the rest of the meeting.

"Hey asshole, you can let go of me now." She hissed in exasperation. Now that the mission had begun her sense of urgency had doubled and she wanted to get moving again.

"Are you gonna try and punch me?" He asked in a teasing voice. Alessandra rolled her eyes,

"No."

"Alright then." He arm unwrapped from around her and she turned around to look at him. He was a giant of a man, a good foot and a half taller than her and built like a bull. The ornate armor he wore just added to his already impressive bulk. He smiled a gap-toothed smile just before one armoured fist slammed into her face. Alessandra cried out as she fell backwards, there had been a distinct crunch as her nose broke. Blood poured from her nose and dripped from one lip where it had been split.

Horatio let loose a silent battle cry and launched himself at the huge man. His small sword was in his hand and Alessandra hadn't even seen him draw it. The small blade was aimed as high as Horatio could reach on the giant, towards the underside of his muscled belly. The blade would have slipped under the breastplate had the man not simply put his hand out and all but engulf Horatio's head in his palm. Horatio swung the small sword around in anger to no avail, his arms were too short to bring the blade close to him.

"I'm sorry for that," The giant said, "but the palace guards aren't dumb and they'd never believe we've captured one of the assassins without a fight. I tried to hit you as softly as i could."

Alessandra cupped her broken nose, stomach rolling with the nausea that kind of pain inspired, and said thickly.

"I believe you."

He smiled again, "Well, now we know who the both of you are for sure we can pick up the rest of my men from outside and rescue your young fellow."

Alessandra spluttered at the words but couldn't think of an appropriate reply. Horatio was released, the man endured a child's punch on his leg and they left.

Three men, equally as large as their leader but in common borgia foot soldier's armour awaited them. One had a broken nose like Alessandra, eyes dark with bruises, and another bore a slash across one cheek. Evidence of their supposed fight to capture her.

"We'll need to bind your wrists." One of the men said. Alessandra stared at the length of rope in his hands for a moment before finally nodding her consent. The ropes were tied quickly and tightly, restricting her hands behind her back, rendering her almost defenseless. It was uncomfortable and she hated it but she had sworn to rescue Antonio no matter the cost.

"Your brother will stay, we will escort you the rest of the way." The lead man said.

Alessandra cast a glance to Horatio and though he didn't look happy about it he nodded.

"Let's do this." Alessandra said.

**I came up with the horse's name a while ago so I've forgotten what it means. If you're curious then hit up google translate, that's what I did.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have absolutely zero memory of the dungeon beyond the opening so hang with me as I bullshit my way through the lay out. Don't hate me.**

"You are all assassins then?" Alessandra asked as her private prison transport made their way towards the Castillo.

"No." Replied the guard captain, Bernardo, as he's informed her "We are all Borgia guardsmen."

Alessandra felt her heart go cold and almost stopped walking. Bernardo chuckled and fiddled with the massive axe at his waist.

"I started out as a guardsmen twenty years ago, before the Borgia's came to power. The Assassin's approached me only two years in to see if i could be exploited for information. I have been doing jobs like these for them for the last eighteen years. They call me an assassin, but I've never taken their vows, it's more of an honorary title now that I think about it." He paused as they passed another patrol, trading nods and a few words.

"My men have similar stories. Do not be afraid little assassin, we won't betray you."

Alessandra sighed but didn't relax, words were only words and she had to be ready to run should the need arise. They drew closer, crossing the bridge and approaching the formidable wall. Now that it was all really happening Alessandra felt a strange combination of total calm in her limbs and yet a giddy nervousness in her head. She wanted to run and scream, if only to release the nervous excitement, but managed to contain herself by concentrating on her already steady breathing. The time for fight or flight had passed and she was ready to fight her way through Hell itself to get to Antonio.

"Halt!" Came another male voice, this one further up the bridge, at the huge gate designed to stop an army. Only two men stood guard as opposed to the regular four.

Bernardo removed his gilded helmet and waved a hand at the men. They relaxed, recognizing the old soldier.

"You're out late." One of them quipped, leaning against his halberd, the base of which Alessandra noticed had been wedged between two stones, it would be hard for his to pull it free if he needed it.

"Avoiding the wife." Bernardo replied happily but he dropped the smile after a short laugh. "I've got us an assassino, can we come through?"

He pulled the hood from Alessandra's head to reveal her battered and bruising face. She glared with as much malice and poison as she could muster, but the effect was somewhat diminished by the tears of pain that had been welling in her eyes caused by her broken nose.

The other guard looked her up and down then nodded. "Think you could leave two of your men with us? With all the ruckus going on we're short of soldiers."

Bernardo nodded and gestured for two of his men to remain with the other unit. He then gripped Alessandra's arm roughly, pulling her forward into the keep. She stumbled, nearly falling but managed to get her feet under her and keep moving. Once they were out of earshot of any loyal soldiers Bernardo leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"We will escort you to the prison entrance." A slip of paper was pressed into her tied hands. "We stay behind to keep any unwanted parties off of you. Once you're inside though, you are on your own." They were at the prison entrance. Bernardo dismissed the two men already there, explaining that they were there to take a prisoner down to a cell then stand guard. As soon as the others vanished Bernardo cut the rope restraining Alessandra's hands. She flexed her wrists and rubbed them, working circulation back into her hands.

"Good luck little assassino." Bernardo said with a tilt of his head. Alessandra returned the gesture and headed deeper into the prison.

The paper that had been placed in her hands had been a map of the dungeon and what she could only assume to be Antonio's cell was marked in red. Heaving a deep sigh she moved forward drawing a long dagger into her left hand.

Following the map Alessandra moved forward, ignoring the other cells and hallways, creeping towards her friend. She'd been walking for several moments in silence worry creeping into her mind. She'd expected to come across another prison guard already but so far she had seen none. It was starting to get unnerving.

Alessandra checked her map again using reference points to confirm that Antonio's cell was just around the corner. Just as she was about to round the corner she heard a man's voice. He was speaking lowly, words harsh and angry.

"You betrayed us. What has been happening makes no difference, a whoreson like you deserves mercy from no one. When you die it's going to be me who kills you." The voice was saying. Alessandra felt her temper flare and her breath came more raggedly. That was _her _Antonio he was speaking to, not some common criminal. He began to speak again but Alessandra was too angry to listen anymore.

She peered around the corner to see a lithe man glaring through bars at a suspended figure. Antonio's tormenter was tall and dressed in armor decorated with swirling decorations, a long crimson cape hung from his shoulders. Greasy looking blonde hair brushed his shoulders and he ran a hand over it constantly, like some nervous tick. Alessandra couldn't see his face and she didn't care, she wanted him dead.

Alessandra gritted her teeth, hands sweating but steady on the knife. Silently she crept up behind the taller man slowly raising the dagger to perform a downward strike. The blade descended on the junction between the man's shoulder and neck, plunging deep into his body. Though he let out a strangled scream of pure agony it wasn't a killing blow. The man spun around, gauntleted hand flying out in an instinctive backhand blow. The strike caught her off guard, clipping her chin and throwing her off balance.

Her advisory struggled to draw his sword but it was on the wrong side of his body and one arm wasn't working. Alessandra screamed and charged at the man before he could try to fight back. The hidden blade on her wrist slid free and she stabbed at him awkwardly. The weapon careened off his breastplate sending sparks onto the floor. He brought an arm up to block her next attack so she kicked him between his legs, going for a cheap shot that would allow her to temporarily immobilize him. The pain he was already feeling was redoubled by the new torment between his legs. He dropped, one good hand cupping his new injuries and it left him vulnerable. Without a thought Alessandra swept her hidden blade across his throat, opening his veins so new blood could stain his clothes and the floor below him.

Alessandra staggered back, staring at the now dead body at her feet. She didn't feel anything as the blood pooled and parted at her booted feet. She hadn't expected there to be so much, but she didn't feel that surprised. Living as she had for the last decade had accustomed her to blood and the last month had slowly hardened her to death. But she'd never killed before.

A hand suddenly descended on her shoulder and she spun, knocking it loose and swiping with her bloodied blade. Ezio caught her wrist before she could open his throat as well. He looked past her to the dead guard but made no comment.

"Let's get Antonio out of here." He said. Ezio released her and stooped to retrieve the ring of keys tied to the dead man's belt, careful to avoid the blood. Alessandra turned and followed the last few steps to Antonio. Peering through the bars she could assess his condition.

He hung by his wrists, shirtless, arms straining at a harsh angle as they supported his full body weight. His head hung low and Alessandra couldn't tell if he was awake or not. Bloodied gashes covered his once smooth chest and she could only assume the same was true of his back. Ezio stepped past her and unlocked the cell door then entered; Alessandra followed him in, mind still numb.

"Support his weight. When I cut him down he's going to fall." Ezio said. He set to work sawing at the ropes holding Antonio suspended. Alessandra wrapped her arms around his damaged torso uncaring of the blood staining her white clothing. She lifted with her back and heard a quiet sigh as some of the weight was removed from Antonio's shoulders. From this angle, crouched beneath him, Alessandra was able to look up into his eyes. Or eye. Where his right eye had once been there was now only a gaping black hole dribbling blood and pus onto his cheek. Alessandra fought the urge to gag at the sight of his missing eye.

"Oh Dio." She whispered in horror. Even if he was still alive she had arrived too late. After this much time she wasn't sure how much of Antonio there was really left to save. Torture could break a man and he'd endured days under the hands of monstrous men.

"Be ready." Ezio said, "He's going to drop." After he spoke Ezio made the final slash and Antonio's weight fell on Alessandra completely. She wasn't strong enough to hold up against the sudden drop and her knees crumpled. She fell backwards but managed to maneuver the fall so Antonio fell on top of her, saving him any further injury. Ezio rushed to their side and carefully rolled the young man off of her. After cutting his hands free the pair worked together to pull him to his feet, each one under an arm. Antonio as unconscious and they were forced to drag him from the cell.

"I trust you have a plan on getting us out of here." Ezio said as they shuffled slowly from the cell.

"The way you escaped has been blocked off, but there is another…less clean option." Alessandra replied. "Deeper in the prison is a tunnel into which they dump slop, refuse, and the occasional corpse." She continued. "It leads to the moat and river beyond the Castillo. La Volpe has prepared a gondola just outside the opening; we will get Antonio to it and be gone from this hellhole."

Ezio snorted, "And you were supposed to do all of this alone?"

Alessandra shot him a hard look over Antonio's limp body, "Yes."

Ezio rolled his eyes but didn't push the matter, "You're the one in charge here."

They continued deeper into the dungeon in silence. Eventually cells stopped lining the walls and the air became dank, stinking of blood and human waste. Alessandra wrinkled her nose but made no comment. They were forced to stop once or twice so Ezio could dispatch a lone guard while Alessandra waited with Antonio further back, leaning against the wall to help support his weight.

The tunnel they were looking for was little more than a low square cut into the wall reeking of filth.

"You go first; have the gondola ready when I come out with Antonio." Ezio said "We'll have to do this quick to prevent him from drowning. Alessandra nodded and passed Antonio fully over to Ezio before tucking her arms in an X over her chest and entering the tunnel. It was inclined to allow the waist to simply slide through so she was forced to lie on her back, feet first and simply ride the tunnel down to its watery destination.

Ezio waited for several minutes to give Alessandra a head start before pulling Antonio against his chest as best he could. The master assassin fumbled a bit, trying to get in position before the tunnel so he could follow Alessandra without breaking any of his or Antonio's arms or legs. No matter what he did it was going to be an uncomfortable and filthy journey.

"You owe me for this." Ezio mumbled beside Antonio's neck. Antonio's head lolled to the side limply as his only response. With a deep breath, Ezio inserted himself fully into the tunnel and let himself fall.

The ride was shorter and much more disgusting then he'd anticipated and he was grateful for the hood protecting his long hair from the grime. He had the strange thought that maybe he should get it cut, as an aging man he wanted to look dignified. But he had no time to entertain the idea now, he could see light reflecting up from below him and knew the water was not far behind.

Ezio barely had time to cover Antonio's mouth and nose before he was plunged into lukewarm sewer water. He kicked strongly and bobbed to the surface, gasping in a lungful of air, pushing upwards on Antonio to keep the other man's head out of the water.

Hands reached down and struggled to pull Antonio from the water, Ezio pushed, kicking with his legs to try and propel the injured man upwards. After a moment of fighting he and Alessandra managed to push/drag him into the gondola. Ezio followed him up, the shallow boat bobbing and dipping under their combined weight. Alessandra was busy trying to wipe the muck from the tunnel from Antonio's face and wounds so Ezio stepped over them and gripped the long pole to steer the boat. He shoved and got them underway moving as fast as they could away from the Castillo.


	34. Chapter 34

**The love (not smut) scene has arrived! I say it's not smut because it's really not. Yes, there be sex, but it's love, not just two people getting it on. Our journey is almost finished my dears.**

Alessandra stared at Antonio's torn and battered face tears stinging her eyes. It was her fault he was in this condition, if she'd been more careful or a better fighter he would never have come in contact with her. Deep in her mind she knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't help but blame herself.

They'd arrived back at the Island over two hours ago and while several doctors saw to Antonio's injuries Alessandra was forced by a certain master assassin to take a bath and get into clean clothes. She was in a loose dress now with her long hair tied back in a loose tail. Her own injures had been seen to but she was so worried she could barely feel them. Alessandra had briefly seen Horatio but hadn't spent much time with him, he was tired and headed to bed but she was too wired to sleep.

Now that the doctors could do nothing more for Antonio besides wait and see she sat at his bedside, stroking his cheek and hair, singing softly to him. It was a song her mother had sung when she was afraid and she in turn had sung to Horatio after Raphael had beaten them.

_One look at love, and you may see  
It weaves a web over mystery  
All raveled threads can rend apart  
For hope has a place in the lover's heart  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart_

She didn't have a beautiful voice to her ears, but it was all she could do to provide herself comfort. She hated the feeling of uselessness, just sitting by Antonio's bedside like some worried wife. She blinked at the thought, she'd always cared for Antonio, but wife? Where had that come from? She shook her head and pushed it away, refocusing on her song.

_Whispering world, a sigh of sighs__  
__The ebb and the flow of the ocean tides__  
__One breath, one word, may end or may start__  
__A hope in a place of the lover's heart__  
__Hope has a place in a lover's heart___

_Look to love, and you may dream__  
__And if it should leave, then give it wings__  
__But if such a love is meant to be__  
__Hope is home, and the heart is free_

Alessandra's back was to the door so she didn't see Ezio watching her from the shadows. He'd heard her singing and the softness of her voice had drawn him like a moth to flame. He was amazed at how vulnerable she looked, so soft and delicate in the candlelight. He'd always seen her as a strong if scared young woman, but sitting as she was, singing, her soul was bared to the world…And to him.

_Under the heavens, we journey far__  
__On roads of life, we're the wanderers__  
__So let love rise, so let love depart__  
__Let hope have a place in the lover's heart__  
__Hope has a place in a lover's heart___

_Look to love, and you may dream, __  
__And if it should leave, then give it wings__  
__But if such a love is meant to be__  
__Hope is home, and the heart is free___

_Hope is home, and the heart is free_

Alessandra sighed, a tear finally leaking free. She sniffled and wiped at her nose ashamed of her emotions. Silently she bent over Antonio, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered something only she and Antonio could hear.

Slowly Alessandra rose and turned from his bed. She wasn't surprised to see Ezio but she did blush ever so slightly in the knowledge that he'd seen and heard her. She met his gaze, tears silently streaking down her face as she looked at him. Ezio took a step towards the young woman and she felt her face crumple. Alessandra ran to him, falling into his arms and allowing herself to sob.

Ezio stroked her back making soothing sounds in his throat. Slowly he drifted from the room, pulling Alessandra along with him. She followed him not speaking a word, just crying as he tried to comfort her. Ezio guided her from the room and into another beside it, settling her on the bed and sitting down beside her. He clasped her hand in his and gently pulled her head to his chest. Like Alessandra, Ezio was dressed in fresh clothes though he wore a loose fitting shirt and trousers.

Alessandra shook gently and wrapped an arm around the older man and looked up at him, her cheek squished gently against his muscled front. The movement made her cheeks look poufy and her eyes large and innocent. There was a faint pout to her lips as they shook with the strength of her emotions. Ezio knew he shouldn't have been so mesmerized by her vulnerability but he couldn't help it.

"Ezio I…" Alessandra said but her words were interrupted by the gentle kiss Ezio pressed to her lips. She squeaked in alarm at his sudden touch but didn't pull away. Their hands unclasped and Ezio wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her slowly into his lap. Alessandra moaned quietly and allowed the kiss to deepen ever so slightly.

Alessandra's hands drifted up Ezio's chest to grip his shoulders, fingers digging in and massaging in smooth circles. Ezio wanted to take her right then and there but he held himself back, letting the younger woman move at her own pace. He'd "heard" about what happened to her from Horatio and he knew how frightened she would be if he tried to force her or move faster. To his surprise as well he found that his better half didn't want to move things faster, that in truth he wanted to savor every moment he had with her. In his heart Ezio knew he would never be with her again.

Unhurriedly Ezio leaned back, Alessandra atop him, kiss never breaking until he was lying on his back on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Only then did they pull apart if only by wordless agreement so Ezio could tug his shirt over his head and dispose of it. Alessandra pressed herself against Ezio's warm chest, fingers tracing over old scars and battle injuries. His strong chest was laced with them, as Antonio's now would be. His skin was dark and tanned, fine hairs tickling her fingertips.

Silently Alessandra rolled over on the bed, taking Ezio with her, until her was bracing himself atop her, noses almost touching. Their eyes met and neither looked away. Ezio knew Alessandra wasn't seeing him, not exactly. She knew who he was and she knew what they were doing, but he wasn't the one in her thoughts. It caused a slight ache in his heart to know it, but he was glad it was true. She was moving on and past him, to someone more suited to her, a man who could give her the love she so deserved. This final act between them would cleanly sever her attraction to the older assassin. Ezio knew this, even if Alessandra wasn't yet aware of it.

So he kissed her, fingers slowly unlacing the bodice of her simple dress. Ezio could feel her skilled fingers on the ties of his trousers, working slowly to unlace them. Nothing they did was hurried or feverous, they moved almost as one entity, knowing what the other wanted and needed. Ezio had only ever felt that connection once before with a young woman who had died bleeding in his arms.

Ezio turned his thoughts away from that woman and concentrated on the one under him, trusting him not to hurt her. He promised her silently with every touch and kiss that he would not, that he would never hurt her. Slowly Alessandra's dress was tugged from her shoulders and she raised herself slightly to allow it to slide all the way down her body to the floor. Soft skin met Ezio's eyes and hands and lips and he felt it with a shudder when the ties on his breeches were undone completely.

Placing a hand under the small of Alessandra's back he lifted her hips slightly, trying to make everything easier. Their lips were joined in a deep kiss as their bodies melded together. Alessandra moaned slightly against Ezio's lips, fingers pressing hard into his back. Ezio began a gentle rock, not hurried, not frenzied, a movement that was slow and patient. Though Ezio was an experienced lover Alessandra was not and despite his warnings to her that he was not a gentle man he was making every effort to keep her from any harm she could endure from him. It wasn't easy, but it just felt right.

Alessandra soon began to match his gentle motions with her own, shifting her hips in time with his. The kiss broke between them, allowing Ezio to hold the young woman close in his arms, pressing their chests together, allowing the other to feel the beat of their heart. For a time there was no sound in the room but the soft sighs each made and the drum of their hearts beating in unison. Their pleasure rose together until both gave a muffled cry, one after the other. They parted but held each other close, cherishing the warmth of another body.

"Ezio," Alessandra whispered, looking the older man in the eyes. "I love Antonio." The words were simple and honest and she felt no shame in saying them. Ezio smiled and caressed her cheek softly.

"I know, and I'm happy for you."

Alessandra returned his smile and kissed him gently. "Thank you." Then she pulled away from him, clothing herself again in the dress she had worn previously. With a final wordless look of gratitude Alessandra left the room to rejoin the man she truly and finally realized she loved.

**The song is **_**Hope Has a Place**_** by Enya from her album **_**The Memory of Trees.**_** Listen to it, it's a beautiful song.**


End file.
